Becoming the Dark Prince
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: One-shots dedicados a la niñez de Harry, mostrando como creció para convertirse en el Príncipe Oscuro. Traducción del Fic de Kurinoone.
1. That First Day

**Disclaimer:** Esta es una traducción..! Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.. la historia pertenece a Kurinoone y esta inspirada en "A Shattered Prophecy" de Project Dark Overlord..=D

Los lectores han dicho.. y yo escucho..! el mas votado fue That First day.. es como Harry llego con Voldemort y se convirtió en el Príncipe Oscuro ke todos amamos..=D espero les gustee.. dejen reviews..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That First Day – Ese Primer Día

-Q… que me ha hecho?- pregunto Harry mientras quitaba sus deditos de la herida y veía como estaban manchados de sangre.

-Hice lo que tenia que hacer para hacerte mas fuerte. Te he marcado como el ultimo descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, te hice mi heredero. Ahora eres mi hijo- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa retorcida. Harry miro al mago, sus dedos seguían presionando su frente. No entendía nada, eso era claro ante su expresión confundida. Cerró los ojos claramente adolorido, pero no hizo ningún sonido ante eso.

Voldemort se acerco a él y tomo la pequeña mano para apartarla. Miro la fresca cicatriz adornando la frente del pequeño, la cicatriz era en forma de un rayo. Sonrió para si mismo. Toco suavemente la cicatriz y susurro unas palabras haciendo que la herida cerrara al instante dejando una marca rosa. Voldemort retrocedió un paso mirando como el niño tocaba su cicatriz y se aseguraba de que no hubiese mas sangre. Los grandes ojos verdes lo miraron con admiración.

-Gracias, señor- susurró Harry. Voldemort no dijo nada y miro al niño por unos segundos, luego, abruptamente camino hacia la puerta pasando por un lado del pequeño. Sorprendido y comenzando a entrar en pánico, Harry camino siguiéndolo, demasiado asustado como para correr tras el pero claramente aterrado ante el hecho de quedarse solo en un lugar desconocido. Voldemort abrió la puerta y miro hacia Harry.

-Sígueme- ordenó caminando fuera de la habitación. Harry corrió por la habitación para alcanzar al mago de ojos rojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Voldemort condujo a Harry por la Mansión Riddle, paso incontables puertas y camino por largos corredores. Harry luchaba por mantener el mismo paso que Voldemort. Tenia su mano quemada abrazada en el pecho, protegiéndola de que chocara contra algo. Miro a su alrededor intentando aprenderse el camino, pero estaba demasiado oscuro.

Harry siguió al alto mago pasando a duras penas por el agujero que habia dejado un retrato al moverse y revelar un pequeño corredor. Se estremeció cuando un aire frio lo golpeo. Miro a su alrededor captando los pequeños cubículos que llenaban el pasillo. Tenían barras de metal como puertas y se veían de lo mas sucios. A pesar de la poca luz, Harry examino todo con sus ojos tratando de ver dentro de los pequeños cubículos. Vio cadenas colgando desde las paredes de piedra. De pronto el miedo lo invadió preguntándose aterrado si era ahí donde lo encerrarían. Todas las celdas estaban vacías, por ahora. Harry disminuyo la velocidad para ver si el mago se detenía en alguna de las celdas de la prisión. Pero Voldemort las paso todas y se dirigió al final del corredor.

Suspirado aliviado, Harry se apresuro para ponerse detrás del mago adulto con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Voldemort siguió por el corredor, no decía una palabra. Harry lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta. Harry miro curioso la perilla de la puerta, tenia la forma de la cabeza de una criatura graciosa y de ojos grandes con orejas puntiagudas y larga nariz.

Voldemort abrió la puerta y entro, Harry paso por la puerta mirando la pequeña habitación, no tenia casi ningún mueble. Voldemort se dirigió a otra puerta al final de la habitación, paso una chimenea muy pequeña y una mesa con muchas sillas de madera. Le indico a Harry que lo siguiera y el pequeño niño camino rápidamente hacia él.

-Quiero que tomes un buen y largo baño- instruyo Voldemort- estas asqueroso. Después de hoy, nunca te presentaras ante mi en ese estado, lo entendiste?

Harry se encorvo, sus ojos miraron directamente la mano del hombre esperando que se levantar y callera sobre el para acompañar la orden. Para su alivio, nada sucedió. Harry asintió rápidamente y dio un bajo "Si, señor". Voldemort asintió indicándole que entrara por la puerta. Harry se adelanto y entro a un baño, rápidamente sus ojos se dirigieron a la tina. Voldemort trono los dedos provocando que Harry brincara, se giro rápidamente pensando que el gesto había sido para él, pero se sorprendió cuando dos pequeñas criaturas aparecieron, tenían orejas puntiagudas, ojos enormes, eran elfos domésticos. Las dos criaturas hicieron una pronunciada reverencia a los pies de Voldemort.

-Si, mi Lord?- hablaron con voces agudas aun con sus narices tocando el suelo.

-Bañen a este niño y vístanlo con las ropas que dejare afuera- ordeno Voldemort- sean gentiles con él, esta herido- dijo señalando la mano de Harry. Harry miro asombrado como los dos elfos domésticos se inclinaban y acababan al mago. Voldemort los ignoró, miro a Harry a los ojos una vez mas antes de irse cerrando la puerta abruptamente.

A Harry lo invadió el pánico. Estuvo a punto de ir hacia la puerta, quería correr con el hombre, el mago que había usado magia para ayudarlo, para sanarlo. Pero le habían dicho que se bañara y no quería molestar al hombre desobedeciéndolo. No quería ser desobediente. Por que entonces lo castigarían, como su papá lo castigaba. Harry se estremeció, e recuerdo de su papá golpeándolo causo que su estomago se revolviera. El pequeño sacudió la cabeza. Seria bueno y haría lo que le habían dicho. Sin importar lo asustado que estuviera.

Se giro lentamente para ver a los dos Elfos domésticos comenzar a llenar la tina con agua caliente y aplicar algo de una botella pequeña. Una gruesa capa de burbujas se comenzó a formar en la superficie de agua. Pronto, el baño se lleno con olor a coco y chocolate. Las dos criaturas, del mismo alto que el pequeño Harry, lo llamaron.

-Joven Amo, señor!- dijeron con sus chillantes voces- su baño esta listo, señor!

Harry camino dudoso preguntándose en silencio que eran esas criaturas y por que se veían tan graciosas. Hizo lo que le habían dicho y se quito las asquerosas ropas y los zapatos antes de meterse a la tina.

A Harry nunca lo había bañado alguien mas. A como recordaba, nunca había tenido un baño con agua caliente. Su mamá solía llenar una cubeta de agua fría y ordenarle que se parara en la bañera. Ella le tiraba el cubo de agua fría en la cabeza y ya estaba. Sin jabón, ni shampoo, ni suaves burbujas flotando en la superficie del agua que provocaban que Harry se estirara intentando agarrarlas. Harry dejo que los elfos lo bañaran y frotaran con suaves esponjas toda su piel. Le hacia cosquillas y no importaba lo mucho que intentaba mantenerse en silencio, se le escaparon unas cuantas risitas.

Los elfos ayudaron a Harry a salir suavemente de la tina y lo envolvieron en una suave toalla que estaba deliciosamente tibia. Harry siguió a las dos criaturitas enredando la toalla mas ceñidamente. Los dos elfos guiaron a Harry fuera del baño hacia el salón principal y ahí, encima de una mesa de madera, estaban un traje y unos zapatos para él.

El pequeño niño miro asombrado sus nuevas ropas. Los elfos lo vistieron con el traje verde botella, el cual era un traje encogido del mismo Voldemort, eso le dijeron los elfos emocionados.

-El Amo nunca deja que nadie toque su ropa- le dijeron a Harry- usted señor ha sido bendecido con ese honor!

Harry sintió un extraña ola de felicidad invadirlo desde su estomago y expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Habían dicho que había sido _bendecido_. Eso debía ser algo bueno.

Después de vestirse y de que sus mechones negros fueran forados a permanecer en un estado mas o menos presentable, Harry fue llevado por un corredor de regreso a la oficina de Voldemort. Los elfos lo dejaron en la puerta y se apresuraron a desaparecer.

Harry toco suavemente la puerta con su pequeño puño quedándose de pie nerviosamente esperando respuesta. Las puertas se abrieron solas y, nerviosamente, Harry entro en la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lord Voldemort estaba de pie frente a una gran ventana mirando hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno cuando escucho un débil golpe en la puerta. Con un movimiento de su mano la abrió pero paso un minuto o dos hasta que el niño entro nerviosamente. Se giro para mirar al pequeño y asintió para que se acercara.

Harry camino hacia el y se detuvo lo mas cerca que se atrevió. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort lo estudiaron.

-Mejor- dijo- tienes mucho que aprender, estas usando las ropas de un Amo y debes de comportarte como tal.

Harry levanto la mirada hacia el mago adulto pero no cambio su postura. Se quedo donde estaba con los hombros encorvados, la cabeza agachada y las manos jugueteando nerviosamente con las mangas de su traje. Voldemort sonrió de lado pero no dijo nada. Se giro de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-Sabes quien soy, Harry?- preguntó.

-No, señor- respondió el niño.

-Me llaman Lord Voldemort, aquellos que se atreven a decir mi nombre como es- dijo con una sonrisa- la mayoría no se atreve a decir mi nombre- se giro para mirar a Harry observando lo confundido que estaba- sabes por que me temen?

-No, señor- respondió de nuevo el niño.

-Me temen por que no entienden por que hago las cosas que hago- explico- pero solo hago lo que mis ancestros hicieron antes que yo. Llevo a cabo las nobles acciones que mi gran ancestro, Salazar Slytherin. El creía que el mundo debía ser de cierto modo y yo creo lo mismo-se giro completamente hacia Harry- y cuando crezcas, Harry, creerás lo mismo que nosotros, ahora eres un descendiente de Slytherin.

Harry no parecía entender mucho, su pequeño rostro seguía con expresión confundida.

-He usado magia para unirnos, par formar un vinculo de sangre entre tu y yo- explico Voldemort- ahora eres, en todo sentido de la palabra, mi hijo y el ultimo descendiente de la línea Slytherin- Voldemort aparto los mechones de cabello de la frente de Harry- esta cicatriz es la marca de tu herencia Slytherin.

El pequeño niño claramente no tenia ni idea de quien o que era Slytherin pero aun así asintió.

-Bien- murmuró inocentemente.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás todo acerca de Slytherin pronto- Voldemort se irguió frente al niño- te enseñare todo sobre la magia- dijo- bajo mi tutela, crecerás para ser un poderoso mago- mío a Harry intensamente- quieres eso?

Harry asintió.

-Si, señor- respondió en voz baja- pero, mi papá, él dice que no puedo hacer magia. Dijo que soy un.. un Squib.

-Tu padre es un idiota- dijo Voldemort- él no entiende lo que es el poder. Sentí tu magia, Harry, aun antes de que entraras en la habitación. Cuando estabas afuera con Nagini la sentí y era muy fuerte. Tienes el potencial, son lo necesitas aprender a usarlo.

Harry bajo la mirada hacia el suelo sin querer contradecir al hombre, pero sabia que no tenia suficiente magia, su padre siempre se lo decía. Voldemort paso un dedo por debajo de la barbilla del pequeño y levanto s rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Tienes un diferente tipo de magia, Harry. Algunos la llaman magia negra. Es por eso que tus padres te odian. Te lastiman por que no entendían el potencial dela magia que posees-Voldemort negó con la cabeza- son unos tontos, no entienden que no hay tal _cosa_ como magia negra. Lo que tienes es oscuridad, una oscuridad interior que puede llevarte a lograr grandes cosas.

Harry miró al hombre.

-Como… como lo sabe, señor?- pregunto el pequeño. Voldemort le sonrió.

-Lo se por que yo tengo la misma oscuridad en mi interior. Tengo a misma magia que tu y es por eso que la gente también me odia a mi- Harry estaba sorprendido. Ladeo la cabeza y sus cejas se unieron.

-La gente no lo quiere?- pregunto con inocencia. Voldemort negó con la cabeza volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-No, Harry, no me quieren- dijo- cuando era un niño, de tu misma edad, estaba con personas que no entendían la magia- no entendían lo que era lo que había en mi pero sabían que era diferente y todos me odiaban por ello- los ojos rubí escanearon el cielo sin estrellas con intensidad- crecí sabiendo que era diferente, que no encajaba con el resto. Pero no me di por vencido. Deje que mi oscuridad, que mi magia interior me guiara y forme mi propio camino. Caí muchas mas veces de las que permanecí de pie, pero no me rendí. Tenia personas que se interponían en mi camino, así que las aparte. Hoy, me conocen como Lord Voldemort, el mago mas poderoso que el mundo vera jamás- se giro a mirar a Harry- tu me recuerdas mucho a mi mismo- le dijo- fuiste desafortunado como yo al crecer con personas que no te entendían, que te odiaban por lo que eres. Pero a diferencia mía, tu tendrás a alguien que te guie hacia la grandeza. Estaré contigo cada paso que des hasta que seas capaz de estar solo. Entonces, el mundo entero se inclinara ante mi y mi hijo.

Harry no pudo hacer mas que mirar al hombre con confusión. Voldemort se aparto de la ventana y se movió hacia la silla de respaldo alto y apariencia costosa. Harry camino detrás de él, no quería alejarse mucho de él. Se sentía seguro cerca del hombre que lo había curado y ayudado.

-Yo te entrenare, te enseñare como controlar tu magia y si trabajas duro y haces lo que te digo, te volverás tan poderoso que podrás hacer lo que quieras-Harry asintió con los ojos muy abiertos de admiración.

-Hare lo que y usted diga, lo prometo- Voldemort se giro para mira a Harry.

-Cuando estemos entrenando o te de lecciones teóricas me llamaras "señor"- dijo Voldemort- pero fuera de eso me llamaras "Padre", lo has entendido?

Harry asintió rápidamente.

-Si…P…Padre- dio, la palabra salió con dificultad.

-Te parecerá extraño al principio- continuo Voldemort- pero con el tiempo saldrá natural.

Voldemort sao su varita y apunto hacia la puerta. Siseo un hechizo y una luz brillante dejo la punta de su carita, voló a través dela habitación y desapareció por ella. Harry miraba asombrado, nunca había visto a su mamá y papá hacer magia como esa.

Ni siquiera dos segundos después, un pequeño sonido proveniente de la puerta llamo su atención. Harry salto ante el ruido, tan rápido como pudo corrió hacia Voldemort casi escondiéndose detrás de él. Voldemort miro divertido como el niño se escondía detrás de él con sus pequeñas manitas sujetándose de sus pantalones negros. Miro hacia la puerta y con un movimiento de su mano, las puertas se abrieron permitiendo la entrada.

Harry se asomo por detrás de Voldemort, miro a las dos personas que habían entrado, un hombre y una mujer entraron en la habitación y se acercaron rápidamente. Ambos cayeron de rodillas haciendo una profunda reverencia, al igual que las criaturas que lo habían bañado.

-Mi Lord- murmuraron ambos.

Harry miro al hombre, tenia cabello largo y rubio y el rostro pálido y puntiagudo. ´la mujer era diferente, tenia cabello negro, al igual que el suyo pero no estaba desordenado, era bonito y caía por sus hombros suavemente.

-De pie- hablo Voldemort con voz fría y el hombre y la mujer se pusieron de pie inmediatamente mirando al pequeño niño que se asomaba desde detrás de las pierna de su amo, tenían curiosidad pero no se atrevían a preguntar. Voldemort miro hacia abajo para ver a Harry antes de volver a mirar a sus Mortífagos- él es Harry, mi hijo.

La sorpresa lleno los rostros de os dos recién llegados mientras miraban hacia el niño. De pronto ambos cayeron de rodillas haciendo su reverencia hacia Harry. El pequeño se oculto por completo era de Voldemort como respuesta.

-De pie- ordeno Voldemort de nuevo-arreglen una habitación para él, asegúrense que sea apropiada para mi heredero.

Bella y Lucius hicieron otra reverencia.

-Si, Amo- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Salieron rápidamente, Bella se giro para ver a Harry una vez mas. Cuando ala puerta se cerro, Harry salió tímidamente desde detrás de Voldemort.

-No tardaran en acomodar la habitación- dijo Voldemort- tienes hambre?- pregunto. Harry sacudió la cabeza, era una reacción por instinto mas que nada. Lo castigarían severamente en casa si se quejaba de tener hambre.

-No acostumbro repetir lo que digo- advirtió Voldemort, su voz se volvió peligrosa. Harry retrocedió un paso, asustado- así que no te lo preguntare de nuevo. Te recomiendo que me digas la verdad.

-Yo… s… si, tengo un poco de… hambre, señor- admitió Harry con dificultad. Contento con la respuesta, Voldemort trono los dedos. Otro elfo domestico apareció haciendo una gran reverencia frente a él.

-Una comida simple y un vaso de leche caliente- instruyo Voldemort. Le indico al elfo que se fuera y este se apresuro a desaparecer- vamos- le dijo Voldemort a Harry y lo condujo fuera de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry fue dirigido hacia otra habitación, esa tenia una larga mesa en medio de la habitación y al menos cien sillas de respaldo alto enfiladas a los lados. Harry vio un plato con un sándwich y una copa en uno de los lugares al final de la mesa. Voldemort lo llevo hasta la silla mas cercana y le dio que se sentara. Harry batallo para subir a la silla usando solo su mano sana para impulsarse con dificultad. Se las arreglo para sentarse cómodamente. Espero hasta que Voldemort le indicó.

-Come tu comida, Harry- tímidamente, Harry tomo su sándwich de quiso y le dio una pequeña mordida. Voldemort miro como el niño comía desde la cabecera dela mesa- toma toda tu leche- le instruyó señalando la copa- tienes mucho por crecer.

Obedientemente, Harry tomo la copa, su mano herida comenzaba a ser un problema, ya que sin ella no podía tomar la pesada copa, pero se las arreglo para darle un sorbo, la leche tibia y ligeramente dulce no se parecía a nada de lo que había probado antes. Harry le dio otro trago, y otro, hasta que la copa estuvo vacía.

Voldemort miro en silencio. Una vez que Harry termino su comida y bebida, Voldemort extendió una mano hacia él. Harry lo miro confundido por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que lo que quería era ver su mano. Cautelosamente, Harry le mostro su mano quemada. Desde uno de los bolsillos de su saco, Voldemort saco un frasco con una crema amarillenta. Harry se quedo lo mas quieto que pudo mientras Voldemort tomaba un poco de la crema y se la aplicaba en la herida. Ardía y Harry tuvo que tragarse sus gritos ya que la forma en la que Voldemort aplicaba la crema era brusca y sin cuidado. Finalmente, el hombre dejo su mano quemada y se limpio los dedo en una servilleta.

-Estará perfecta en la mañana- le dijo a Harry, el niño solo asintió, tenia lagrimas inundando sus ojos pero se las aparto de un manotazo- te duele algo mas?- pregunto Voldemort.

-No, señor- respondió Harry.

-Como es que te dije que me llamaras!- exclamo Voldemort. Harry salto de su lugar y lo miro asustado.

-P… Padre, lo siento, padre- dijo Harry. Voldemort asintió levemente.

-No suelo repetir lo que ya he dicho, Harry- le advirtió- pero ya te he dicho esto dos veces. Recuerda siempre lo que te digo y haz lo que te ordene, entendiste?- Harry asintió de nuevo.

-Si, p… padre- murmuro. Voldemort se sentó un momento simplemente mirando al niño que trataba de no comenzar a temblar. El sonido de alguien tocando al puerta capto la atención de ambos. Bella hizo una profunda reverencia al entrar.

-Mi Lord, la habitación esta lista- Voldemort asintió y le indico que se retirara. De nuevo, Bella se piso de pie y le dedico a Harry una curiosa mirada antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

-Vamos- indico Voldemort y Harry se apresuro a bajar del asiento, no quería hace enojar al hombre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De nuevo, Harry fue dirigido por la Mansión Riddle, los corredores y las paredes completamente oscurecidos ante la poca luz. Harry se quedo cerca de Voldemort, no quería perderse en ese lugar que parecía un laberinto. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para el pequeño de cuatro años, se detuvieron frene a un par de puertas de apariencia pesada. Voldemort las empujo y le dijo a Harry que entrara.

Harry se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta, paralizado ante el shock de lo que veía. Miro la habitación, era el cuarto más grande que había visto en su vida, sus ojos se abrían mas y mas conforme miraba cada una de las cosas en la habitación. Miro la cama, era muchísimo muy grande para él solo, un ropero de ocho puertas en una de las paredes, un escritorio de apariencia costosa con una silla en la esquina y un inmenso librero de pie junto al escritorio. Harry camino lentamente hacia la cama mirando a su alrededor, notando el fuego en la chimenea que dejaba la habitación a la temperatura ideal. Una puerta abierta en la pared frente a él lo conducía hacia el baño, todo cubierto de mármol blanco. Se giro hacia Voldemort, quien lo miraba detenidamente. Voldemort miro la habitación con sus ojos rojos tomaba cada detalle de esta.

-Te traeré un par de libros- dijo señalando el librero- claro, primero tendré que enseñarte a leer- murmuro para si mismo, se giro para mirar a Harry- tienes mucho por aprender- le dijo simplemente- pero ahora necesitas descansar- dirigió a Harry hacia la cama, era tan grande como para que ocho adultos durmieran cómodamente en ella. Sentó a Harry en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Ahora, prometiste hacer lo que yo te diga- le recordó Voldemort. Harry asintió, sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban fijos en Voldemort- eso es muy importante, Harry. Te dije que las personas me odian, quieren lastimarme al igual que tus padres te lastimaban a ti, por que no nos comprenden, no comprenden lo que somos y lo que podemos hacer- Harry asintió de nuevo- debido a eso, debes de asegurarte de que nadie te vea aquí, viviendo conmigo- Harry lo miro confundido, ladeo la cabeza y alzo una ceja- tengo muchos seguidores, personas que trabajan para mi- explico Voldemort- pero esas personas no mantendrán en secreto tu existencia, ni siquiera si se los ordeno. Le dirán a otros, y si el mundo se entera de que estas aquí, tus padres también lo harán.

En cuanto dijo eso, Harry se tenso, el miedo lo invadió inmediatamente. Voldemort lo miro cuidadosamente.

-Quieres volver con tu mamá y papá, Harry?- el pequeño negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Entonces, bajo ninguna circunstancia le digas a nadie quien eres. Podrías causar que te llevaran lejos de mi. Incluso si tus padres no se enteran, hay personas en este mundo, Harry, que te lastimaran solo por el hecho de que eres mi hijo- explico Voldemort. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo- te ira bien, Harry, todo lo que tienes que hacer es escucharme y siempre hacer lo que te digo- Harry asintió.

-Lo hare, padre- sonrió tímidamente al recordar que de ahora en adelante le llamaría así.

-Los únicos que saben quien eres son Lucius y Bellatrix, las dos personas a las que llame para que arreglaran tu habitación- le recordó a Harry- son mis mas fieles seguidores. Me ayudaran a entrenarte. Puedes hablar con ellos, pero con nadie mas- le instruyo Voldemort- quédate en la habitación, es tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras- Voldemort estiro la mano y aparto el cabello de la frene de Harry, miro la cicatriz nuevamente y sonrió- ahora duerme, Harry. Te veré en la mañana.

Harry se quito los zapatos usando solo una mano. Miro la cama, tenia miedo a ensuciar las sabanas con la crema amarilla que seguía en su mano. Se giro hacia Voldemort con los ojos llenos de duda.

-No importa. Tu descanso es mas importante que las sabanas- le dijo. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry. Se metió debajo de las sabanas, aun con la ropa puesta y se acomodo para dormir. Se quito las gafas y las dejo en la mesita de noche.

-Otra debilidad tuya que necesita arreglarse- dijo- una noche mas, Harry, mañana tu visión será mejorada y no necesitaras gafas nunca mas.

Harry parpadeo sorprendido.

-Puede hacer eso?- pregunto Voldemort sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. Miro al pequeño niño, que parecía aun mas pequeño acostado en esa enorme cama.

-Con el tiempo veras, Harry, que hay muy pocas cosas que _no_ puedo hacer- le sonrió de nuevo ante la expresión de admiración en el rostro del niño- duerme ahora, vendré por ti en la mañana.

Camino hacia la puerta y se giro antes de salir. Miro al niño acostado con los ojos cerrados ya casi completamente dormido. Voldemort sonrió para si mismo. El niño ya estaba siguiendo sus ordenes. Aun sonriendo satisfecho, el Lord Oscuro salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de el para no molestar el sueño de su hijo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A que es lindo Papi Voldy.. aww todos lo amamos a el también..=D espero sus reviews..=D


	2. Conversations with Bella

Bieeeenn.. kiero ke lean esto ahora porke se me hace de lo mas tierno y… bueno digamos ke mas adelante e The Darkness Within ya no veremos a Bella de la misma manera.. espero disfruten este One-Shot tanto como disfrute traducirlo..!=D Y si leen hasta abajo se encontraran con un adelanto sorpresa..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Conversations with Bella – Conversaciones con Bella

Llovía fuertemente. Las gordas gotas de lluvia golpeaban las ventanas con ferocidad haciendo un extraño sonido contra el cristal. Harry miraba desde un sillón, estaba envuelto en una manta y se calentaba con las flamas que danzaban felices en la chimenea junto a él. No recordaba haberse sentado frente a una chimenea de ese modo antes. El ático donde dormía siempre estaba frio y en los días húmedos y miserables como ese había deseado poder sentarse junto a la cálida chimenea, pero sus padres nunca se lo permitieron.

Pensando en los padres de los que había huido, Harry se hundió mas en el sillón y enredo la cobija a su alrededor mas apretadamente, como si quisiera esconderse. Habían pasado tres días desde que había dejado su casa. Tres días desde que había huido de su papá y mamá. Lo estarían buscando? Si quiera habían notado que se había ido? Les importaría?

Harry sabia, muy en el fondo, que sus padres estarían felices de que había huido. Después de todo, ellos lo odiaban. Su mamá solía decirle _"Piérdete" _todo el tiempo. Una vez, ella lo había tomado del cabello fuertemente y lo había arrastrado hacia la puerta trasera y lo había empujado fuera gritando _"Haznos un favor y lárgate! Nunca vuelvas_!". Harry se estremeció al recordar esa noche. Había estado aterrorizado y llorando toda la noche, afuera sentado junto a la puerta sufriendo un frio terrible y petrificado por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Cuando su mamá había abierto la puerta la mañana siguiente, había estado feliz de volver adentro, aun su congelado ático era perfecto en esa situación.

Harry cerro los ojos y se los tallo débilmente con sus pequeños puños. Aun se estaba acostumbrando a no llevar esas tontas gafas que bloqueaban el acceso a sus ojos. Su nuevo padre le había arreglado la visión, justo como lo había prometido. Lord Voldemort, ese era su nombre. Harry pensó en él y se extraño al sentirse fascinado por él al igual que aterrorizado. Su nuevo padre iba a verlo cada mañana, compartían la mesa en las tres comidas al día y lo acompañaba para darle las buenas noches. Apenas si hablaba con él, pero a Harry no le importaba. Prefería sentarse en silencio a que le gritaran y lo regañaran.

Un golpe en su puerta hizo que Harry se girara sorprendido. El los últimos tres días, la única persona que había entrado a su habitación había sido su nuevo padre. Pero él nunca tocaba. Harry se bajo del sillón y corrió hacia la enorme cama metiéndose debajo escondiéndose por completo de la vista. Volvieron a tocar suavemente la puerta, el sonido hacia que su pequeño corazón se acelerara. Miro desde debajo de la cama como la puerta se abría y un par de piernas entraba titubeantemente. Todo lo que Harry veía eran unas botas negras altas y el final de una túnica negra también.

El pequeño espero manteniéndose completamente quieto y en silencio, tenia bastante experiencia en eso, se había escondido de su padre muchas veces, a veces escapando del castigo durante horas, aunque era inútil, su papá siempre terminaba castigándolo al final.

Las botas caminaron por la habitación, el sonido de los tacones hacia que el corazón del niño se acelerara mas y mas. Siguió las botas con su mirada moviendo solo la cabeza mientras la persona se paseaba por la habitación. Camino directo hacia la cama y se detuvo, Harry contuvo el aliento.

Los pies se movieron de nuevo, caminando hacia la habitación de baño. Harry suspiro aliviado dejando su cabeza caer al piso y cerrando los ojos. De pronto, algo tomo su tobillo y tiro de él para sacarlo de debajo de la cama provocando que gritara de la sorpresa y el susto. Se encontró de frente con la divertida mirada de una bruja con los ojos delineados fuertemente con lápiz negro y cabello negro cayendo por ambos lados de su rostro.

-Boo!- dijo ella en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Harry parpadeo, completamente en pánico al haber sido encontrado. Su tobillo seguía atrapado en los dedos de la mujer, pero aun así lucho por alejarse de ella. La mujer soltó una risita y lo libero, Harry retrocedió a gatas hasta que su espalda dio con la cama. Harry volvió a parpadear, respiraba pesadamente. Entre medio de su pánico, Harry recordó de repente, y sintiéndose aliviado, que la mujer frente a él era una de las dos personas a las que su padre le había dado permiso de hablar. _"Lucius y Bellatrix"_, recordó sus nombres a pesar de que no los había visto desde el primer día. La mujer, Bellatrix, ladeo la cabeza con sus ojos estudiando al pequeño de cuatro años.

-Acaso el joven amo estaba jugando?- pregunto- gané?

Harry respiraba muy rápido, su corazón seguía latiendo frenético.

-Que?- pregunto el niño.

-Lo encontré- respondió ella apuntando hacia la cama- que gané?

Harry miro hacia la cama y de vuelta a ella.

-Y… yo no estaba… jugando- respondió temblorosamente- me e… escondía.

-Oh- su expresión no cambio- por que?

Harry se le quedo mirando.

-Me… me asuste- ella pareció sorprenderse, lo miro por un momento antes de ponerse de pie. Harry se quedo en donde estaba mirando a la mujer de cabello negro. Ella se sacudió la túnica antes de volver a mirarlo, le sonrió con el rostro iluminado.

-Se va a quedar ahí sentado por el resto del día?- le pregunto, Harry no se movió.

-El sofá es mas cómodo- continuó- preferiría sentarme ahí que quedarme en el suelo- miro al confundido niño a los ojos- pero no puedo sentarme ahí a menos que el joven amo se siente primero.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. _"Amo?" _por que seguía llamándolo así?

-Viene?- preguntó de nuevo.

Harry siguió sin moverse o responder, pero miro como ella caminaba hacia el sofá. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la caja rectangular, envuelta con papel brillante y con un gran moño verde, que estaba en el sofá. Bellatrix levanto el regalo y los sostuvo en sus manos.

-El Amo quería que le diera esto- paso un dedo por el moño antes de estirar los brazos hacia Harry.

Los ojos de Harry miraron el brillante papel, nunca había recibido un regalo antes. La curiosidad lo venció y, lentamente, el niño de cuatro años se puso de pie. Miro a la mujer de cabello negro y después de vuelta al regalo. Camino hacia ella, sentía su estomago revolverse de ansiedad y emoción. Las pequeñas manos se estiraron para tomar el regalo, pero justo cuando los deditos tocaron la envoltura, la caja se elevo lejos de su alcance. Harry se sorprendió. Miro a la mujer lleno de confusión y miedo. Ella le sonrió.

-No lo tome así- dijo con una sonrisa- tiene que demandarlo- sostuvo la caja por encima del niño- ordéneme que se lo entregue.

Harry estiro sus manitas de nuevo antes de decir.

-P… por favor, m… me lo pu… puedes dar?- Bellatrix se rio lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que su cabello danzara hacia todas direcciones.

-Oh, cielos!- miro a Harry divertida- no puede decir _esas_ palabras- sus ojos brillaron mirando al niño- exíjalo, joven amo, no me pregunte, ordéneme!

Harry estaba a punto de llorar. No sabia si la mujer estaba haciendo eso a propósito; provocándolo a ser irrespetuoso para poder ir y decírselo a su nuevo padre y así que lo castigaran. Harry no quería que lo castigaran, y mucho menos serle irrespetuoso a alguien, pero sobre todo, no quería que su nuevo padre se molestara con él.

Bellatrix espero, pero Harry no quería caer en ningún truco y en lugar de ordenarle algo, se quedo de pie donde estaba. Suspirando, Bellatrix bajo la caja y se la tendió.

-De acuerdo, como usted guste, joven amo.

Harry volvió a estirar sus manitas esperando que la caja brillante fuera alejada de nuevo, pero esta vez, sus dedos pudieron tomar la caja y quitarla de las manos de la mujer. Se quedo parado solo sosteniendo el regalo, maravillándose con lo que lo hacia sentir. Miro hacia arriba y vio que la mujer le sonreía.

-No lo abrirá?- pregunto.

Harry se sentó en el sofá, puso el regalo en su regazo. Lentamente, sus dedos alcanzaron el moño verde y lo quito. Tiró del brillante papel y lo rompió. Momentáneamente se preocupo por destruir el papel, pero la caja de madera que había dentro hizo que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran. Harry saco la caja rectangular del envoltorio, miro una hermosa caja de caoba con extraños grabados en el centro, no tenían sentido para Harry. Sus pequeños dedos recorrían la caja sintiendo cada centímetro con completa fascinación. Su primer regalo, una caja de madera, pero significaba todo para él.

Sus dedos recorrieron los costados de la caja y se dio cuenta de que podía quitar la tapa. Suavemente, levanto la parte superior y miro boquiabierto el contenido. Dentro de la caja, descansando en una brillante tela azul, estaba un libro. Con dedos temblorosos, Harry saco el libro y miro la portada, tenia una caricatura de un mago sosteniendo una varita lanzando chispas de colores.

-El Amo pensó que le gustaría- Harry levanto la mirada hacia Bellatrix, ella lo miraba detenidamente- mi sobrino tiene el mismo libro, le gusta mucho y tiene mas o menos su misma edad, así que creo que también le gustara- sonrió ampliamente, orgullosa de si misma.

Harry volvió a mirar el libro, él no sabia leer, ni siquiera una palabra, pero no dijo nada. No quería que le quitaran su regalo. Suavemente abrió el libro y dejo salir un jadeo al ver la foto moverse. Era la forma animada de un conejo, brincando de arriba para abajo en un prado. La siguiente pagina tenia un niño, un mago, que tenia una varita. Apunto hacia el conejo. Harry volvió a girar la pagina y miro como un hechizo le daba al conejo y lo convertía en cerdo. Harry miro asombrado. Ojeo las primeras paginas del libro y se dio cuenta de que el libro era solo de imágenes en movimiento. No había ni una sola letra en ningún lugar,

-Esta satisfecho el joven amo?- Harry levanto la mirada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, es… es genial. Gracias!- Bellatrix siseo cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ahí está! Esa palabra de nuevo!- abrió los ojos para mirara a Harry- es el hijo de Lord Voldemort, el mago mas poderoso del mundo! No debe de dar las _gracias_ a nadie ni debe _pedir_ por nada- siseo esas palabras con clara repulsión- simplemente demande, ordene a otros que hacer y nunca muestre gratitud. Nosotros estamos aquí para servirle, al igual que a su padre- Harry asintió rápidamente, no quería hacerla enojar. Tal vez lo acusaría con su padre por su mal comportamiento.

-Yo… de acuerdo… no… quiero decir… nunca diré eso de nuevo- estaba confundido, muy confundido, pero pensó que podría buscarle sentido después.

-El Amo estaba preocupado de que te aburrieras. Esto te mantendrá ocupado para empezar- dijo ella señalando el libro. Harry se aferro a el, abrazándolo contra su cuerpecito. Asintió de nuevo.

-Tu… tu nombre es Bellatrix?- ella asintió y sonrió.

-Así es, joven amo. Pero siempre me llaman Bella.

-Bella- dijo Harry, lo prefirió al instante ya que el otro nombre era mas complicado.

-Si, joven amo?- Harry se quedo en silencio un minuto, preocupado por lo que quería decir. Miro a Bella, parecía buena, tal vez no le importaría que le preguntara.

-Por… por que me sigues llamando… Amo?- Bella sonrió.

-Es el hijo de mi Amo, entonces es mi joven amo- Harry asintió- preferiría que lo llamara de otra forma?- pregunto al ver lo incomodo que estaba el niño. Harry se quedo pensando su respuesta de nuevo.

-No importa, como me quieras llamar esta bien- respondió.

-No, no es lo que yo quiero- le recordó Bella- dígame como quiere que lo llame.

Harry hizo una pausa antes de responder, tenia los hombros encorvados y miraba fijamente el suelo.

-Solo… solo Harry- respondió en voz baja.

-Bien, Solo-Harry- dijo Bella- que quiere hacer ahora, Solo-Harry?- Harry la miro sorprendido antes de que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaran en una sonrisa.

-No, quiero decir… simplemente Harry.

-Oh, claro- dijo Bella dándose un golpe en la frente con la mano- que tonta soy. Que le gustaría para almorzar, Simplemente-Harry?

El pequeño soltó una risita.

-No, solo Harry! Quiero decir, simplemente llámame Harry!- Bella sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos brillaron al ver al niño reír.

-Por supuesto, Harry- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Harry sonreía, demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta de que le había dado a Bella su primera orden.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y que les pareció..?¿ a ke es tierno..! bueno.. aki el adelanto ke les dije.. no es mucho.. pero es algo..xD dejen Reviews..!=D

_-J… J… James! James, eres… eres tu?- pregunto débilmente. Harry retrocedió un paso, sorprendido, pero no se movió al ver al delgado hombre arrastrarse hacia él- James! Oh… James eres tú! Sabía que… que vendrías. Lo sabía. Lo… siento! Lo siento ta… tanto!- Wormtail comenzó a lloriquear y comenzó a mezclar las palabras entre si, apenas si se le entendía- Yo… yo… yo no quería hacerlo! No quería tra… traicionarte, pero el… el Lord Oscuro. No me dejaba en paz. Dijo… dijo que iba a asesinarlos a ti y a Lily. Quería a Ha… Harry. Dijo que te… tenía una o… oportunidad. Yo le llevaría a Harry y el los perdonaría a ustedes dos. No soy como tú y Sirius. No soy fuerte como Remus. No pude enfrentarmele. El Lord Oscuro dijo que… que me daría poder. Dijo que me haría mas fuerte. Lo siento James! Tome a Harry y se lo entregué a Voldemort!_


	3. Not a Mother

Tadaaa..! sorpresa.. nuevo capi de Becoming the Dark Prince.. en lo personal AME este capi.. espero ke a ustedes también les gustee.:=D

_Les tengo una súper noticia..! le escribi a Kurinoone, la autora de The Darkness Within.. y ella escribe one shots de los temas ke los lectores kieren.. ya saben.. ke se kedaron con ganas de leer una escena o algoa si.. ella la escribe y las publica.. y me dijo ke les dijera a ustedes si deseaban alguna escena en particular..! háganmelo saber.. si ya existe la escena la traduciré para ustedes.. si no esta se la enviare a Kurinoone para ver si la puede hacer y luego la traduzco..!=D_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Not a Mother – No es una Madre

Bella estaba senada en su sillón favorito, su amado libro estaba en sus manos y tenia una manta cubriéndole las piernas. Las llamas ardían fieramente en la chimenea enseguida de ella, desprendiendo el necesario calor en esa espaciosa habitación.

Las ventanas temblaban por el viento de fuera. Una tormenta brutal se desataba fuera y los vientos golpeaban las paredes de la mansión Ryddle, una lluvia torrencial golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas. Algunas veces, los rayos iluminaban el cielo nocturno y llenaban la habitación de una luz blanca. Bella se reclino mas en su lugar. Ella no era una mujer que le temiera a muchas cosas, pero esa noche, había algo en el viento que no la dejaba descansar. Jalo la manta para cubrirse un poco mas y abrió su libro favorito para distraer su mente.

El orbe plateado que estaba en la mesita enseguida de ella comenzó a brillar antes de que el llanto de un pequeño niño llenara la habitación. Bella aparto el libro y se giro para ver el orbe. Siseo con disconformidad. Esa era la cuarta vez en la semana que el chico se despertaba gritando debido a las pesadillas. Espero escuchando el llanto del pequeño, esperaba para ver si se calmaba solo y volvía a dormir como había pasado las otras noches. Pero esa vez, el llanto de Harry continuo haciendo eco en la habitación.

Espero por otro minuto esperando que el niño dejara de lloriquear. Ella no tenía tacto para los niños, no sin su varita. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Pero el llanto de Harry no se detuvo, de hecho empeoraba, hasta el punto que Bella escuchaba como la respiración del pequeño comenzaba a ser errática y se le comenzaba a dificultar. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de quitar la manta y ponerse de pie. Lanzo el libro encima del sofá algo molesta. Tendría que leerlo en otra ocasión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella toco en las magnificas puertas de la habitación de Harry antes de abrirlas. Entro en la habitación y sus ojos negros fuero directamente a la cama. Pero el niño no estaba en la cama, estaba sentado en el piso frente a ella, estaba recargando su espalda en el borde, sus rodillas recogidas hasta su pecho y su rostro escondido en sus rodillas, los sollozos lo sacudían fuertemente.

-Harry?- lo llamo Bella.

Harry la escucho, debió de hacerlo, pero no respondió. Estaba muy concentrado en sus lagrimas. Continuo sentado en donde estaba con la cabeza en sus rodillas, los sollozos seguían sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpecito.

-Harry? Que sucede?

Bella se arrodillo frente a él. Estiro la mano para tocar su brazo, pero Harry se alejo de ella, como si el toque le hubiese quemado. Un rayo especialmente ruidoso ocasionó que Harry llorara aun mas fuerte y que temblara furiosamente. Bella miro la ventana y después de regreso a Harry.

-Tienes miedo dela tormenta?- pregunto.

El niño de cinco años negó con la cabeza, pero no miro a la mujer.

-Tuviste una pesadilla?- pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta era afirmativa.

Harry no respondió nada esa vez, pero lloro mas fuerte ocasionando que su cuerpo temblara.

Bella se enderezo e su lugar y miro al niño. Ahora que hacía? Nunca había visto al pequeño así. Usualmente tenia una pesadilla, lloraba un rato y luego se calmaba y volvía a dormir. Se imaginaba que había sido una pesadilla muy mala la que había tenido esa noche, y a pesar de que lo negaba, la tormenta no estaba ayudando mucho a calmar al niño.

-De acuerdo, Harry, debes levantarte. Estar en suelo frio te hará daño. Te enfermaras- Bella se acerco al niño y le toco el brazo tratando de levantar a Harry, pero el niño se alejo de ella.

-Que dirá el Amo cuando regrese?- preguntó Bella. La mención de Lord Voldemort hizo que Harry se calamara un poco- sabes que regresara en un día o dos- continuo Bella- si regresa y te encuentra enfermo se molestará mucho. Después de todo, me ordeno que te cuidar mientras iba a la misión. Si te enfermas el Amo me culpara a mi por no cuidarte.

Lentamente Harry levantó la cabeza, solo un poco, sus ojos verdes quedaron visibles entre sus brazos. Bella vio que el pequeño había llorado tanto que sus pestañas estaban pegadas unas con otras empapadas en lagrimas.

-El Amo me dará un castigo, no quieres que me castiguen, o si?- pregunto Bella.

La palabra "castigo" saco una reacción de Harry. Tembló de miedo mientras intentaba contener los sollozos que amenazaban con salir, negó con la cabeza rápidamente como respuesta. Bella sonrió y tendió su mano.

-Vamos entonces.

Harry no tomo su mano, pero levanto el rostro lleno de lagrimas. No hizo movimiento alguno para ponerse de pie. Parecía que el niño había llorado tato que se había quedado sin energía para ponerse de pie.

Bella suspiro y se puso de pie. Se inclino para ayudar al niño a levantarse. Solo se había inclinado para tomarlo por los brazos y levantarlo lo suficiente para que el niño se parara, pero en cuanto se inclinó con los brazos estirados para ayudarlo, se encontró con los bracitos de Harry rodeándole el cuello y aferrándose a ella. Bella se paralizo, pero rápidamente se enderezo y puso sus brazos alrededor de Harry para darle soporte mientras el niño se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiese de eso. Harry seguía sollozando suavemente y escondía su rostro en el hombro de Bella.

Bella estaba completamente sorprendida. Nunca en su vida alguien la había abrazado de esa manera. Nunca antes ningún ser vivo había acudido a ella para recibir confort. Era un sentimiento demasiado extraño, uno que la sorprendía y la paralizaba al mismo tiempo, la hacia sentirse de una manera que nunca jamás habia imaginado.

Bella llevo al pequeño niño a la cama y lo recostó en su lugar. Puso las cobijas sobre el niño y por un momento se quedo ahí de pie, estaba perdida, no sabia que hacer ahora. Harry había dejado de llorar a duras penas, pero ligeros sollozos seguía saliendo de vez en cuando. Su respiración era irregular y pesada. Pero Bella no tenia ni idea de que era lo que tenia que hacer. Se giro para irse, tal vez si lo dejaba solo, Harry se calmaría y volvería a dormir.

En cuanto se giro hacia la puerta, la manita de Harry se estiro y la tomo por la túnica.

-Por favor-susurro el pequeño, su voz entrecortada por los sollozos- no te vayas, por favor.

Bella asintió y se giro de nuevo hacia Harry. Se sentó en la cama junto a él, recargándose en la cabecera. Se sentaría con él hasta que el niño se durmiera, ese parecía un buen plan.

En cuanto Bella se sentó, Harry cambio de posición, se movió para poner su cabeza en el regazo de Bella con sus pequeños puños aferrándose a la ropa de la mujer para asegurarse de que no se fuera.

De nuevo, Bella sintió esa extraña emoción inundarla. Un extraño calor se extendía por todo su ser haciendo que su estomago se revolviera. Podía sentir los temores del niño y pronto se encontró alzando su mano par acariciar el cabello del pequeño. Había visto a Narcissa hacer lo mismo con Draco cuando su sobrino estaba llorando por algo. Recorrió su mano por la cabeza del niño, acariciando su rebelde cabello negro. Eso pareció tranquilizarlo. Su temblor termino y los sollozos murieron lentamente.

Por largos minutos se quedaron así, el único sonido en la habitación era el repiqueteo del fuego y el fuerte viendo afuera.

-De que se trato tu pesadilla?- pregunto Bella.

Harry se tenso y apretó mas sus pequeños puños en la ropa de Bella. Negó con la cabeza.

-Si hablas de ello te ayudara- dijo Bella.

Harry siguió en silencio. Sus puños se aflojaron lentamente, pero sus dedos seguían jugueteando con la túnica de Bella. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el niño habló.

-Mi papá- susurró.

Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrerla. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo.

Harry escondió su rostro en el regazo de Bella.

-Soñé que… que mi papá… recordé uno de sus… sus castigos… cuando… cuando no limpie la mesa después de la cena- un escalofrió lo recorrió al recordar ese momento- él… él rompió mi brazo ese día.

Bella estaba callada. Recordaba ese día también. Había sido dos años atrás, cuando Lord Voldemort había decidió que romperle un hueso a un niño de tres años seria una Buena manera de enseñarle una lección. Ella se había quedado atrás mientras miraba como golpeaban al niño sin piedad. No había reaccionado para nada cuando escucho el crujido del hueso rompiéndose. Recordaba lo mucho que había llorado Harry esa vez. También recordaba a Lord Voldemort tomando al pequeño por el cuello mientras le siseaba un _"nada mejor que un hueso roto para enseñarte la lección!"._

Salió de la memoria y regreso a la realidad en donde Harry le contaba a duras penas lo que ella ya había visto.

-Vi todo ese día de nuevo. Soñé que estaba pasando- susurro Harry- y… y después… mi papá… él vino aquí y me vio con… con mi padre y… y lo lastimo… lo lastimo y me llevo lejos! Me alejo de mi padre y me lastimo de nuevo… y… y…- comenzó a llorar otra vez mientras enterraba su rostro en el regazo de Bella, los sollozos comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo nuevamente.

Por primera vez en su vida, Bella sintió esa emoción que siempre se había dicho no le era posible sentir. El sentimiento que ella misma había dicho que era _veneno_ para un Mortífago. Lo sintió crecer dentro de ella, el sentimiento mas extraño, amenazando con deshacer todo el trabajo que había hecho para volverse quien era. Por primera vez en su vida, Bella sintió culpa.

Miro hacia su regazo, al pequeño niño que sollozaba, había quedado marcado profundamente por todo lo que ella y su Amo le habían hecho. Había notado que las pesadillas empeoraban con el tiempo desde hacia un año.

Cuando ellos habían planeado metódicamente maltratar al niño y abusar del hasta que ya no pudiera mas, Bella no había dudado en obedecer, lo que sea que su Amo le ordenara era lo que debía hacer. No sentía nada por el niño. Él era solo un pedazo de carne, listo para ser castigo, golpeado, moldeado en cualquier forma que ellos quisieran.

Pero ahora le habían instruido a estar con el niño, mantenerlo feliz y en paz. Lord Voldemort le había repetido una y otra vez que era muy importante mantener a Harry contento. Así que tenia que tratarlo completamente diferente a como solían tratarlo. Tenían que mostrarle a Harry que se preocupaban por él, que nunca lo lastimarían, que él era importante para ellos. Pero lo que Bella tontamente había pensado seria una tarea sencilla, estaba comenzando a sentirse demasiado real. Ahora, cuando Bella veía lo que sus acciones le habían hecho al niño, recordar esas cosas la hacían sentirse arrepentida y muy asustada mas que nada.

Bella siguió acariciando el cabello de Harry tratando de hacer que el niño dejara de llorar.

-Shhh, ya Harry, esta bien- dijo tranquilamente- era solo un sueño. Nadie vendrá por ti. Potter nunca te alejara de nosotros. Nunca.

Podía sentir las calientes lagrimas mojar su ropa. Tan extraño como era, descubrió que no le importaba. Ella, Bellatrix, la bruja que no permitía que ninguna mancha o partícula de polvo tocara su ropa, estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con que Harry mojara su ropa con sus lagrimas. Estaba mas preocupada por hacer que e pequeño dejara de llorar que por otra cosa, mucho menos que se mancharan sus ropas. Se preguntó que le estaba pasando?

-Tranquilo, Harry, esta bien- trato de nuevo. Pero Harry seguía sollozando. Parecía que el miedo de ser llevado por James Potter era demasiado para que el niño pudiera soportarlo.

En medio de todo eso, un recuerdo apareció en la mente de Bellatrix. Una vez cuando era una niña y tenia miedos tontos. Recordaba a su madre, en una de las raras ocasiones en las que estaba en casa y sobria, se había sentado con ella y le había catado una canción de cuna. Siempre parecía funcionar con ella y sus hermanas. Las calmaba de inmedito.

Bella miro al tembloroso niño y respire profundamente. Comenzó a tararear lo poco que recordaba del tono de la canción que le cantaba su madre mientras seguía acariciando el cabello del pequeño. No tenia tono y era bizarro, algo completamente diferente a lo que su madre solía cantarle, pero Bella continuó, tarareando lentamente, reconfortando al niño en su regazo. Y funciono, los sollozos de Harry fueron muriendo lentamente y la tensión en su pequeño cuerpo desapareció. Se relajó, tallo su carita en la ropa de Bella y luego giro la cabeza para poder recostarse de lado, con una mejilla presionada en el regazo de Bella.

-La canción sin tono que Bella tarareaba continuo, ayudando a que el niño durmiera. En solo unos minutos, Harry estaba profundamente dormido, aun recostado sobre el regazo de la mujer. Bella guardo silencio, una pequeña sonrisa broto en sus labios. Levanto la mano y paso suavemente sus dedos por la mejilla cubierta de lágrimas del pequeño.

-Bella?

Sorprendida, Bella miro hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la sorprendida mirada de Lord Voldemort. Intento levantarse para poder arrodillarse frente a su Amo y darle la bienvenida, pero él la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano. Atravesó la habitación lentamente, sus ojos rojos fijos en el pequeño niño durmiendo en el regazo de la mujer.

-Qué paso?- preguntó.

-Tuvo otra pesadilla. Ha tenido unas cuantas recientemente, estas ultimas tres noches lo han estado molestando- respondió Bella, sin dares cuenta, sus dedos seguían acariciando suavemente la mejilla del niño- hoy tuvo la peor. Estaba muy alterado, así que vine con él.

Voldemort esbozo una media sonrisa e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos rubí estudiaron a su Mortífago más fiel.

-Viniste a calmarlo?- preguntó- Bella, no me digas que haz comenzado a preocuparte por el niño.

-Bella no dijo nada, pero sintió sus mejillas encenderse rápidamente, especialmente cuando no encontró palabras para negarse a lo que había icho su Amo. Lord Voldemort soltó una risa y meneo la cabeza.

-Necesito recordarte que tú no eres su madre.

Bella sonrió entonces. Tan suave como pudo, movió la cabeza de Harry fuera de su regazo y lo acomodo de vuelta en su almohada. Se puso de pie y lo cubrió con las mantas. Harry se removió para acurrucarse mejor en su cama, estaba profundamente dormido. Bella se giró para mirar a Voldemort

-No, Amo, yo no soy su madre, y de verdad no deseo serlo- miro de regreso al pequeño niño y sonrió- no se lo que soy para él, no se que nombre tendría nuestra relación- volvió a mirar a Voldemort- pero definitivamente es una relación.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo.

-Ten cuidado, Bella- le advirtió- no te encariñes mucho. Él es un arma, una que dejara al mundo scorched and burned – sus ojos miraron a Harry por un segundo antes de volver a mirar los ojos negros de Bella- no es sabio apegarse emocionalmente a él.

Bella sonrió, sus ojos brillaron traviesamente.

-Por supuesto que no, mi Lord- respondió ella- pero soy una verdadera seguidora de mi Amo. Se gire cada paso que de, sin importar a donde me lleve- se giro para mirar sugestivamente a Harry antes de volver a mirar a su Amo- aun si me llevan directo a este pequeño.

Voldemort la miro confundido.

-Y eso que significa?

-Absolutamente nada, mi Lord- respondió Bella sin dejar de sonreír- pero el hecho de que regrese d una misión de tres días y lo rimero que hace es venir a revisar al niño…- dejo la frase incompleta a propósito, aun sonriendo- bueno, no es que este comenzando a preocuparse por él de todos modos.

Voldemort no respondió, pero sus ojos la miraron fijamente y un deje de sonrisa curvo sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba, Bella sabía que había dado en el blanco.

-Déjalo dormir, ve a tu habitación- le instruyo.

Bella hizo una reverencia.

-Si, mi Lord.

Camino hacia la puerta pasando al lado de él. Miro por ultima vez detrás de ella y vio a Voldemort al lado de Harry, sus ojos rojos fijos en el niño. Voldemort estiro la mano, las puntas de sus dedos apenas rozaron los mechones rebeldes de Harry. Bella sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No fue la cosa mas linda ke han leído..? oohh son una familia bizarramente hermosaa..! bueno espero les haya gustado.. dejen reviews y seguiré poniendo mas one shots..!=D


	4. Learning about the Betrayal

Total y completa tristeza… por favor.. mantengan las galletas con leche alejadas de sus venas… si bien aquí no esta Voldy y nuestro Príncipe.. también tiene ke ver… hay muchos one shots de la autora.. algunos son de después de the Darkness Within así ke no los puedo traducir.. pero disfruten los ke si se pueden..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Learning about the Betrayal - Enterándose de la Traición

Sus ojos se abrieron apenas, pero rápidamente los volvió a cerrar para protegerlos de la intensa luz que lo invadió. Escuchaba voces a lo lejos, una voz en algún lugar sobre su cabeza, pero no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo. Obligo a su confundida mente a aclararse para poder entender lo que sucedía, por que su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y adolorido? Que le sucedía a sus oídos? Que estaba pasando?

Escucho la extraña voz de nuevo y trato de abrir los ojos, se preparo para soportar la brillante luz. No pudo abrirlos propiamente y los cerro de nuevo dejando salir un quejido.

-…mes?

Apenas si escuchaba la palabra.

-…ames?

Frunció las cejas, el sonido comenzaba a aclararse, tanto como para reconocer una familiar voz a su lado.

-James? James?

Finalmente ario los ojos, luchando contra la brillante luz. Veía borroso y no podía enfocar, le faltaban sus gafas. Pero aun sin ellas, James sabia quien estaba sentado a su lado, inclinándose hacia él estaba Sirius Black, su mejor amigo.

James abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Trato de nuevo tragando pesadamente.

-S… Sirius- su voz sonaba rasposa.

-Si, soy yo- le respondió suavemente.

James parpadeo un par de veces tratando de aclarar la densa nebrina en su mente.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto Sirius- te duele la cabeza? Llamo a un Sanador?- pregunto Sirius ansiosamente.

-No- dijo James aun con la voz rasposa- estoy bien.

Sirius se acerco un poco mas, revisándolo.

-Tal vez deba llamar al Sanador. Te revisara rápidamente- dijo.

James cerro los ojos sintiéndose cansado y adolorido.

-No, en verdad estoy bien- insistió. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se giro hacia e hombre enseguida de él.

El borroso cabello negro frente a él se inclino un poco a un lado para tomar algo de la mesita de noche. Se inclino de nuevo hacia James y le dio sus gafas. Con movimientos torpes, James se puso sus gafas, su visión mejoro al instante. Miró a su alrededor. Ya había estado en ese lugar en algunas ocasiones, ya que era un Auror. Reconocía las habitaciones del Hospital San Mungo.

-Oh, demonios!- gimió- como termine aquí otra vez?- pregunto débilmente tratando de recordar a que misión había ido que había terminado en San Mungo.

-No recuerdas lo que sucedió?-preguntó Sirius lentamente.

James miro a su alrededor, ahora ya veía bien, ya que ya tria puestas sus gafas. Se sorprendió mucho al ver lo mal que lucia Sirius. Estaba sin afeita, su perfecto cabello ahora estaba desordenado, muy pálido y exhausto, parecía no haber podido dormir en días. La pregunta que le habían hecho causo que James intentara apartar la nube que nublaba su memoria, trataba de recordar que era lo que hacia antes de llegar ahí, que había hecho la noche anterior?

Lo recordó lentamente; como termino el trabajo en la oficina, regresó a casa al Valle de Godric, Lily y Harry lo esperaban, no había cenado aun cuando llegaron Sirius y Peter de visita. Lily había llevado a Harry a dormir, se levanto para traer bebidas para sus amigos…

Los ojos de James se abrieron a mas no poder al recordar todo de repente; les había dado la espalda a sus amigos cuando escucho a alguien gritar algo, pero antes de que se pudiera dar vuelta, sintió algo estrellarse en su cabeza. Eso era lo ultimo que recordaba.

Miro a Sirius y estuvo a punto de girarse a preguntarle si había sido él o Peter el que le había lanzado una botella de Whisky de fuego a la cabeza pensando que de esa forma lo ayudarían con las bebidas, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vi las lagrimas invadir los ojos de Sirius y la expresión de su rostro.

-Sirius?- comenzó James sintiendo que el pánico se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo- que sucede?- pregunto dándose cuenta de que no había sido ni Peter ni Sirius quien lo había noqueado accidentalmente- hubo un ataque?- preguntó.

La expresión llena de dolor de Sirius empeoró y cerro los ojos fuertemente meneando la cabeza.

-James- gimió- James, no lo recuerdas?

James reunió toda su fuerza y pudo sentarse en la cama.

Sirius? Que paso? Que sucede?- preguntó. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Su corazón latía muy rápido y lo hacia sentirse enfermo- Lily? Ella esta bien? En donde esta Harry¿ Que paso? Es…

-Lily… esta bien- dijo Sirius entrecortadamente- esta afuera con Remus.

James espero para que su amigo dijera que Harry también estaba bien. Pero Sirius no dijo nada, en lugar de eso, lo miro fijamente con los ojos enrojeceos. James sintió que toda su sangre se congelaba.

-Harry?- preguntó lentamente, sus ojos seguían fijos en el rostro de Sirius.

El dolor en los ojos de Sirius se hizo mas notable al escuchar el nombre del pequeño y rápidamente aparto la mirada de la de James, cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza.

-James…- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Harry?- pregunto de nuevo James, un poco mas alto esa vez- Sirius, en donde esta Harry?- preguntó sintiendo el pánico crecer mas y mas.

Sirius lo miro con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Peter se llevo a Harry- dijo en voz tan baja como un susurro- se llevo a Harry con… con Voldemort.

James no reacciono inmediatamente. Se sentó en la cama, mirando a Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos. No hablo, así que Sirius continuo tratando de explicar lo que habían investigado.

-Peter estaba trabajando como espía de Voldemort- dijo Sirius- Peter te ataco con la botella, la rompió en tu cabeza. Yo te grite cuando vi la botella volando hacia ti pero era demasiado tarde. Te desmayaste y Peter me ataco después. Estaba tan sorprendido, no pude reaccionar a tiempo así que me noqueo también- Sirius trago pesadamente para poder continuar- cuando desperté, estaba aquí, en San Mungo. Lily ya había despertado y Remus… Remus nos dijo que Peter había desaparecido junto con… con Harry. Revisamos su casa, pero ya se había ido. Entonces Snape… Snape le reporto a Dumbledore que Peter… que Peter había… que él… que…- Sirius no pudo continuar. Sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos para contener las lagrimas. Se obligo a el mismo a terminar- que le había llevado a Harry a Voldemort, se lo entrego a ese monstruo!

James negó con la cabeza con los ojos fijos en Sirius.

-Eso no es posible- susurró.

-James…

-Es Peter!- exclamo James- Peter, maldita sea! Nuestro Peter!- James estaba repentinamente furioso, tan furioso que apenas podía contenerse- como puedes creer tal cosa? Él moriría protegiendo a Harry! Eso lo sabes!

-Eso pensaba yo también!- dijo Sirius- pero Snape dijo…

-No me importa lo que Snape haya dicho!- gritó James- no me importa, no confío en él! Confío en Peter! El Peter que es mi amigo, al que conozco desde que tenia once años!- James respiraba agitadamente, pero su pecho le ardía como si no estuviera recibiendo oxigeno.

-No confías en mi?- preguntó Sirius repentinamente.

-Claro que lo hago, pero Peter no…

-Entonces escúchame, Prongs- dijo Sirius- Peter nos traiciono. Ese hijo de perra fue con Voldemort hace un año. Ha sido su espía por un año entero, encontramos evidencia e su casa!- miro a james a los ojos- Peter es un Mortífago.

James miraba a Sirius con la boca abierta, aun no podía creerlo.

-Pero… él… él nunca… no a Harry… no a mi Harry… él nunca…- James sintió que no podía respirar. Si visión se puso borrosa cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a quemarle- no a Harry…por favor, no a Harry…

De repente se quito las sabanas de encima.

-James? James, detente!- Sirius intento detenerlo pero James lo empujo negándose a volver a la cama.

-Lily!- jadeo mientras luchaba para quitarse a Sirius de encima.

Aparto las manos de Sirius y salió de la cama, tropezando horriblemente, ya que sus piernas se negaban a detenerlo. Se recargo en Sirius y lucho por hacer que sus adormiladas piernas funcionaran de nuevo. Pero dos semanas de estar inconsciente significaban que sus piernas no le responderían rápido. Se las arreglo para tambalearse hasta la puerta Sirius lo había medio cargado todo el camino. Abrió la puerta y vio a dos personas sentadas en una de las bancas blancas fuera de su habitación.

James miro a Lily, miro sus ojos inyectados de sangre, enrojecidos e hinchados, sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas y su expresión deshecha. Entonces lo supo, supo con certeza que Sirius estaba en lo correcto y que su hijo, su pequeño Harry, se había ido.

James se tambaleo hacia adelante, extendiendo sus manos a su esposa-. Lily se giro hacia el inmediatamente, sollozando y corrió hasta sus brazos. James sintió que toda su fuerza lo abandonaba y cayo al suelo junto con Lily. Amos padres lloraron juntos, lloraron por su hijo perdido, la pequeña vida que habían creado juntos pero que habían fallado en proteger.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James salió del hospital dos días después. Los Sanadores les ofrecieron tratamientos para ayudarlos a sobrellevar esa trágica perdida a Lily y a él, pero James se rehusó. No quería hablar de lo que había pasado, de cómo había fallado al proteger a su hijo y de cómo era su culpa de que su pequeño niño hubiese sido asesinado por el mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos. No quería hablar con nadie.

Cuando James llegó al Valle de Godric, entro en la casa con gran dificultad, le dolía solo con verla. Usualmente cuando regresaba a casa, podía escuchar las risitas emocionadas de Harry por todo el pasillo. Ahora no habia nada, completo silencio.

Lily y James se sentaron en la sala, estaban juntos pero no decían ni una palabra. Se quedaron así el resto de la tarde. Cuando callo la noche, ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, ninguno tenia ánimos o energía suficientes para ir escaleras arriba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frank dejo el te y suspiro.

-James? James?

James volvió ala realidad y lo miro.

-Perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos. Que..um… que decías?

Frank suspiro de nuevo.

-James, no te hagas esto- le dijo-no fue tu culpa. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para proteger a tu hijo.

James suspiro fuertemente, pasando una mano por su rostro sin afeitar.

-Si, hice todo, incluyendo hacer que un Mortífago fuera el guardián secreto!

-No podas haber sabido lo de Pettigrew- insistió Frank- nadie lo sabia. Nos engaño a todos.

James negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, aun tenia su taza de te en la mano pero no había tomado ni un sorbo.

-Debí haberlo sabido- dijo- como es que no lo vi? Como pude fallar tan gravemente?

Frank miro a Sirius y Remus, compartieron una mirada preocupada mirando a James. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que James había salido del hospital, pero aun estaba lejos de sanar. Sirius se levanto, le quito la taza de te frio a James.

-Me llevare esto, si no lo quieres.

James asintió con la cabeza entregándole la taza.

Sirius llevo el te a la cocina, Remus lo siguió rápidamente. Se encontraron con Alice sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

-Y Lily?- preguntó Remus.

-En el baño- respondió Alice-como esta James?- preguntó.

-Frank esta hablando con él, pero James no parece estar escuchándolo- respondió Sirius.

Alice dio un gran suspiro con mirada triste.

-Pobre James, no puedo ni imaginarme por lo que él y Lily están pasando.

-No han dormido en su habitación desde que volvieron del hospital- dijo Sirius preocupado- han estado durmiendo en el sofá desde entonces.

-Por que?- preguntó Alice sorprendida.

-Tienen que pasar por la habitación de Harry para llegar hasta la suya-explico Sirius- no creo que sean capaces de entrar en la habitación y ver su ropa, sus juguetes…- Sirius dejo de hablar y meneo la cabeza cerrando los puños fuertemente- Por Merlín que voy a encontrar a ese bastardo y lo voy a matar por lo que hizo!

Alice sabia que se refería a Peter y estaba completamente de aceurdo con en Auror.

-No digas cosas como esas frente a Lily y James- le indico la mujer- tenemos que ayudarlos, solo digan cosas que los ayudaran.

-Como que?- pregunto Sirius.

-Estaba pensando- comenzó Remus- tal vez deberíamos limpiar la habitación de Harry. Empacar sus cosas para que James y Lily no tengan que hacerlo.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-No lo hagan- les dijo- James y Lily deben de ser los que guarden las cosas de Harry. Si entran en su habitación y ven que no hay nada, ninguna sola posesión de Harry, eso los derrumbaría. Tienen que enfrentarlo ellos mismos. Cuando estén listos, ellos empacaran las cosas de Harry. Esa es la única forma de cerrar eso.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo el hombre lobo- es solo… quiero ayudarlos, pero no se como.

-Estar junto a ellos es ayuda- dijo Alice.

-Traerles la cabeza de Peter es otra!- gruño Sirius.

-No hablen de él- dijo Alice rápidamente- por ahora no mencionen su nombre en esta casa, no hasta que Lily y James superen lo que sucedió.

-Eso nunca pasara.

Alice se giro para mirar a Lily e la puerta. No la habían escuchado entrar.

-Nunca podre superar lo que le pasó a mi bebe- dijo Lily emocionalmente.

Alice se puso de pie y la abrazo.

-El tiempo es la mejor cura, Lily- le dijo en voz baja- se que no lo crees ahora, pero con el tiempo, se hará mas fácil.

-Fácil?- Lily se aparto de Alice- como puede hacerse mas fácil aceptar que tu hijo fue asesinado?-preguntó Lily- nunca se hará mas fácil.

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, nunca será fácil, pero será soportable, tal vez?

Lily se paso una mano por la s mejillas, secando sus lagrimas. Había llorado mucho esas ultimas semanas, pensó que se le acabarían las lagrimas. Pero cada día se daba cuenta de que se equivocaba, ella lloraba mas y mas por su hijo perdido.

-Lily, debes ser fuerte- trato de decirle Alice- por James, se esta desmoronando y tu eres la única que puede ayudarlo.

Lily sollozo en silencio, sus ojos le dolían por tanto llorar, pero no podía detener las lagrimas.

Remus y Sirius se acercaron para consolarla, la pelirroja inmediatamente se giro hacia Remus, lloró en os brazos de su amigo justo como había hecho los días anteriores.

-Shh, Lily- Remus le acaricio el cabello- si James te escucha simplemente se entristecerá mas. No puede soportar verte llorar.

-No creo poder detenerme, nunca- sollozo Lily.

-Claro que puedes- dijo Sirius tranquilamente- eres Lily, la flor, la persona mas fuerte que conozco.

-Ya no mas- Lily negó con la cabeza- él me rompió, Peter me rompió cuando se llevo a mi bebe.

Sollozo con la cabeza apoyada en dd3el hombro de Remus, y sin importar lo que dijeran Alice, Remus o Sirius, no pudo parar. No sabia si algún día podría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los siguientes días pasaron con Alice y Frank visitándolos casi todos los días. Remus, Sirius e incluso Arthur y Molly Weasley habían ido para darles soporte a los padres deshechos. Alice hizo todo lo que pudo para reconfortar a Lily, mientras que Frank se sentaba con James, algunas veces simplemente bebiendo una cerveza y teniendo una mínima conversación.

En el sexto día de su visita diaria, Alice tomó suavemente la mano de Lily.

-Lily, no has dormido en tu cama desde que llegaron del hospital?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-No- murmuro levemente.

-No puedes evitar ir arriba por el resto de tu vida- dijo Alice- ya entraste en su habitación?

Lily negó con la cabeza nuevamente tratando de contener, sin lograrlo, las lágrimas que se formaban rápidamente.

-No puedo!-dijo entre sollozos- no puedo entrar ahí. Si entro y veo su cuna vacía. Yo no… no creo poder sobrevivir!

-Shh, Lily- Alice se levanto y abrazo a su amiga- tienes que se fuerte-le dijo Alice- tienes que enfrentarlo, Lily. Te tendrá deprimida de por vida si no lo haces.

Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Todas las cosas de Harry, su ropa, sus juguetes, todo tiene la escancia de Harry en ellos- explico Alice- no le temas, Lily, enfréntalo. Tu pequeño bebe sigue ahí, en esa habitación, en todas esas cosas.

Lily se aparto del abrazo de Alice y la miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas, los cuales tenían una grandes ojeras debajo de ellos.

-Debes guardar esas cosas, guarda todo lo que quede de Harry- dio Alice sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a picarle, pero se mantuvo fuerte, por su amiga.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y tomo un gran respiro para calmarse.

-Tienes razón- dijo en voz baja- tienes razón.

Se quedo sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras Alice preparaba mas te.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la sala, Frank estaba sentado con James. Se les habían acabado los temas de conversación y se habían quedado en silencio por diez minutos enteros. A James parecía no importarle el silencio, apenas si hablaba cuando Frank le comentaba algo, justo como había pasado en las ultimas semanas.

Frank suspiro profundamente.

-Dumbledore vino a verme- dijo.

James asintió para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba. Dumbledore también había ido a visitarlo, ero James no tenia la energía necesaria para hablar con él.

-Vino para admitir que tal vez se equivoco- continuo Frank- nos dijo a Alice y a mi que Neville podría ser el de la profecía.

James miro a Frank, hacienda contacto visual por primera vez desde que Frank había llegado ese día.

-Dijo que se había equivocado y que Neville debe ser el que luche contra Voldemort- dijo Frank, claramente no estaba nada contento.

-Equivocado?- repitió James- Equivocado!- su voz se elevó al tiempo que cerraba los puños- entonces por que jodidos _mi_ hijo fue asesinado?-estrello su puño contra la mesita de centro- Dumbledore me dijo que era _mi_ hijo, _mi_ Harry al que debíamos proteger! Dijo que él se desharía de Voldemort! gritó James- hice todo esto por que Dumbledore dijo que la profecía señalaba a Harry! Pero ahora que mi hijo esta muerto, asesinado antes incluso de que pudiera caminar propiamente, Dumbledore dice que se equivoco!- lagrimas de furia llenaron los ojos de James, pero se rehusó a llorar. No lloraría, no soltaría ni una lagrima mas por Harry, hasta matar al asesino de su hijo.

-Escúchame bien, Frank!- siseo James- puedes decirle a Dumbledore que se vaya al infierno! No dejes que use a Neville! Neville no va a destruír a Voldemort! Yo lo hare! Yo voy a ser el que destruya a ese bastardo! Nadie morirá por su culpa nunca mas! Nadie!

-Eso lo se- respondió Frank calmadamente- eso era lo que te iba a decir- James se sorprendió al escucharlo- mi hijo no acabará con Voldemort- declaró Frank- no me ocultare, no voy a hacer lo que Dumbledore me pide. Lo que hare es asegurarme de que cuando Neville sea mayor d edad, no haya un Voldemort para destruir.

James se quedo mirando a Frank. No creía que el Auror hiciera algo en contra del consejo de Dumbledore.

-Y que pasa si Dumbledore insiste en entrenar a Neville?- pregunto James, "Justo como planeaba hacerlo con Harry", añadió en su mente.

-Puede entrenarlo- respondió Frank- no tengo nada en contra de que Neville entrene cuando sea mayor. Pero yo voy destruir a Voldemort para que mi hijo no tenga que hacerlo.

James no lo entendía. Él habia tenido los mismos planes cuando le dijeron que Harry era el de la profecía.

-No culpes a Dumbledore- dijo Frank en voz baja a James- el nos dijo desde el principio que la profecía podía ser acerca de Harry o Neville. Él asumió que era Harry el que quedaba mas en la descripción. No eligió que asesinaran a Harry, ese fue Voldemort.

James se estremeció, sus manos se levantaron para frotar su rostro. Dejo escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

-Eso lo se- su voz se escuchaba sofocada por que aun tenia el rostro enterrado en sus manos- es solo… ya no se con quien sentirme enfadado. Me siento tan decepcionado, en especial de mi mismo.

Frank puso una mano en el hombro de James, haciendo que lo mirara.

-La muerte de Harry no será en vano- le prometió- juntos le pondremos un fin a la existencia de ese monstruo.

James asintió y en silencio hizo una promesa a su amigo.

Frank se levanto para irse, dirigiéndose a la cocina para llamar a Alice.

-Si vamos a ir tras Voldemort, tendrás que aprenderá luchar nuevamente- le dijo a James- no te quedes sentado y permitas que la depresión te consuma. Avanza para que podamos destruir a Voldemort de una vez por todas.

James no dijo nada, pero asintió de nuevo. Frank asintió también antes de desaparecer por la puerta para ir por su esposa y volver a casa, volver con su pequeño hijo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James se despertó y se encontró sentado en el sofá de su sala. Se sentó y miro por la ventana. Estaba oscuro, era posiblemente pasada la media noche. Se quito las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Se levantó estirando todos sus miembros y sofocando un bostezo. Se volvió a poner las gafas y miro la habitación. Lily no estaba ahí.

Salió de la sala, reviso la cocina, pero Lily no estaba ahí tampoco. Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo, escuchando en la oscuridad por algún movimiento o sonido. No escuchó nada. Le dedicó una larga mirada a las escaleras. Acaso Lily estaba arriba?

Se dirigió escaleras arriba, escucho crují cada escalón y el suave sonido de sus pasos mientras subía. Paso la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hijo, el ultimo lugar en el que había estado ahí. Camino hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Miró a su mujer recostada en la cama, seguí con toda su ropa puesta. Estaba dormida, su cabello estaba desparramado en la almohada. Abrazaba con fuerza un hipogrifo de peluche, era el que Harry abrazaba para dormir. Lily abrazaba el peluche fuertemente en su pecho y se había quedado dormida así, las lágrimas estaban secas en sus mejillas.

James no podíais y recostarse a su lado. No soportaría despertarla y mirarla llorar de nuevo. Se giro y cerro la puerta suavemente tras él. Se quedo parado frente a la puerta, solo mirando la habitación de enseguida, las pequeñas escobas de papel encerrando las letras azules que ponían "HARRY" en la puerta.

Con pasos determinados, James camino hasta la puerta y la abrió. AL habitación estaba igual a como la habían dejado la noche que Peter se había llevado a Harry. James miro la habitación, los juguetes de Harry, sus pequeñas ropas aun colgadas en el armario, un pequeño par de botas que Lily había comprado esperando que le ayudaran a Harry a caminar mas rápido. James camino hasta el armario y tomo los zapatitos, los acaricio suavemente con sus dedos, recordando como Harry solía tomar un zapato en su manita y levantar un pie, indicando en su lenguaje de bebe que quería ir afuera a jugar. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, a Harry le encantaba estar afuera, siempre sonreía y se retorcía de alegría cuando lo llevaban afuera, aunque fuera solo el jardín.

James puso los zapatos de vuela en el armario con mucho cuidado, justo junto a un retrato de él y Lily abrazando a Harry. James reviso la habitación, su corazón se retorcía con cada cosa que miraba. Miro un par de cajas de cartón en una esquina. Frunciendo el ceño, James camino hasta ahí y vio unas cuantas prendas de Harry, su manta y sus chaquetas, dobladas con mucho cuidado. Recorrió la habitación con la vista nuevamente. Se dio cuenta de que Lily había estado ahí, posiblemente cuando él se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Lily había tratado de empacar las cosas de Harry. Obviamente no había podido llegar muy lejos. Su corazón le dolió al recordar el hipogrifo de peluche, el juguete preferido de Harry, Lily lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras dormía. Ella no había podido hacerlo. No había podido empacar las cosas de Harry.

James se tallo los ojos con una mano, mirando nuevamente las cajas. Lily haba sido muy valiente al intentar hacer es ella sola. James caminó hacia la cuna de Harry, el ultimo lugar en el que el niño había estado en esa casa. Estiro la mano y toco el colchón, justo el lugar en donde debió de haber estado la cabecita de Harry. Pensó de nuevo en lo que Frank le había dicho, y supo que tenia razón. Si iba a ponerse de pie y luchar, debía avanzar, iba a usar su depresión y la convertiría en fuerza, solo así podría vengar la muerte a sangre fría de su hijo.

James dejo salir un profundo suspiro y miro la habitación de Harry una ultima vez, quería recordar ese lugar para mantener vivo el recuerdo de Harry por siempre. Se acerco a la cuna y saco el colchón. Lo puso junto al guarda ropa al tiempo que tomaba la varita. Con mucho cuidado, James comenzó a desarmar la cuna, quitando cada parte de la pequeña cama, trabajando casi en total oscuridad. Trabajo toda la noche, levantando todas las pequeñas cosas que tenia Harry, llenando las cajas.

Casi había terminado cuando salió el sol. Así que cuando Lily entro en la habitación, aun tomando fuertemente el hipogrifo de peluche, vio a su esposo de pie en la habitación vacía, terminando de empacar la última caja. Lily reprimió las lágrimas al encontrarse con los ojos de James. Ninguno de los dos hablo. Lily miro la habitación vacía, todo había sido empacado, no quedaba nada. Se giro hacia la puerta, mirando el nombre de Harry. Saco su varita y apunto hacia la puerta, con cuidado quito el nombre de Harry. Sostuvo las letras en sus manos por largos minutos antes de caminar lentamente hacia la habitación. Se agacho junto a James, hincándose, con mucho cuidado puso las letras en la caja, encima de la ropa de Harry. James la miró aferrarse al hipogrifo. Ella lo acercó a sus labios y beso el peluche favorito de su bebe antes de ponerlo en la caja.

James cerro la caja mágicamente, lo que provoco que Lily temblara mientras sofocaba los sollozos que la invadían nuevamente. James se levanto y ayudó a Lily a hacer lo mismo. La abrazó apretándola fuertemente mientras le susurraba una promesa que se encargaría de cumplir sin importar que.

-Los haré pagar, Lily. Los hare pagar por lo que hicieron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y los hizo pagar..¿? yo kreo ke aun no.. veremos como continua the Darkness Within..=D Reviews por favor.:!


	5. A Second Chance

Rápida como un rayo..!=D otro one-shot.. este es tan lindo.. nuestro Damien llega al mundo..! espero les agrade.:!=D dejen reviews.:!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A Second Chance - Una Segunda Oportunidad

La taza golpeo la mesa con un sonido suave, ya no tenia ni gota de te. Aun así, Sirius mantuvo sus manos pegadas a la taza, el calor se pasaba a sus manos reconfortándolo. Miro la taza casi completamente llena que estaba frente a la suya, sus ojos siguieron subiendo por las manos que sostenían esa taza hasta llegar al montón de cabello rojo.

-De verdad esta tan malo?- preguntó Sirius.

Lily levantó la mirada confundida.

-Que?

-El te- dijo Sirius- se que no es tan bueno como el de Moony, pero no pensé que mi te fuera tan malo.

Sirius había tratado de hacer lo que Remus siempre hacia cuando iba al Valle de Godric, preparar un poco de te.

Lily miro la raza que seguía en sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, esta bien. Esta muy bueno- dijo ella tomando un pequeño sorbo y forzando una sonrisa.

El hombre de cabello negro le sonrió, sus ojos grises miraban preocupados a la esposa de su mejor amigo. Se quedaron sentados en la mesa en el Valle de Godric por los siguientes minutos en completo silencio.

-Estas bien, Lils?- le preguntó finalmente.

Lily lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy…estoy bien- respondió-es solo…- se detuvo un momento, sus ojos esmeralda estaban llenos de dolor- estoy tan preocupada por James- admitió.

Sirius se tenso, sus ojos grises se oscurecieron de ansiedad.

-Yo también- le dijo- esta hecho una maldita pesadilla!- se tallo la cara con las manos para apartarse el cabello de los ojos.

-Solo piensa en lo que sucedió la semana pasada, como él casi…- Lily se detuvo, trago saliva pesadamente y cerro los ojos- veinte Mortífagos- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados- _veinte_ Mortífagos y James fue hacia allá él solo!- abrió los ojos que ahora estaban rebosando lagrimas- que hubiese pasado si los refuerzos no hubiesen llegado a tiempo? James pudo haber muerto!- sacudió la cabeza y puso una mano en su frente- no puedo dejar de pensar en lo horrible que pudo resultar todo eso!- su voz se quebró al terminar la frase.

Sirius sintió que su corazón se rompía. Odiaba _mucho_ ver a Lily así de triste. Estiró el brazo y tomo su delicada mano.

-James es un idiota, Lils- dijo tranquilamente- casi hace que lo despidan por hacer algo tan estúpido. Todos lo reprendimos por haber entrado el solo en un nido de Mortífagos! No lo hará de nuevo.

-Lo hará- le dijo Lily negando con la cabeza- lo hará de nuevo- miro a Sirius- los dos sabemos por que fue a ese lugar, pensó que_ él_ estaría ahí, es por eso que arriesgo su vida tratando de llegar a él.

Sirius se quedo en silencio. Sabia que Lily tenia razón. Sabia perfectamente bien que James había ido a ese lugar por que había pensado que Peter estaba ahí, , entre los Mortífagos. Había visto o enojado que se había puesto James cuando se do cuenta de que no estaba ahí. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por los Mortífagos arrestados, todo lo que le importaba era que Peter no era uno de ellos.

Sirius había visto lo que los dos últimos años le habían hecho a su mejor amigo. James estaba obsesionado con encontrar a Peter y Voldemort, obsesionado con encontrarlos y asesinarlos él mismo. Por eso había ido a muchos escondites él solo, por que peleaba contra el ministerio y con la Orden misma por que lo reprendían por arriesgar su vida de ese modo. James quería ser el que terminara con la vida de Peter, el que llegara primero a Voldemort y lo asesinara. No quería que nadie mas lo hiciera.

Sirius se removió en su lugar, una ola de preocupaciones aparecieron en su mente.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo rápidamente- Prongs tiene que parar esto!

Lily finalmente se dio por vencida con el té y empujo su taza a un lado. Se abrazo a si misma suavemente.

-No puedo perderlo- susurró muy bajito- él es todo lo que tengo, Sirius. No puedo perder a James ambient.

Sirius comenzó a enojarse. En que pensaba James?! Como podía hacer que Lily se preocupara de ese mogo.

-No lo perderás- le prometió Sirius vigorosamente- no me importa si tengo que ir al otro mundo para traerte su odioso trasero de vuelta, lo hare!

Lily le dedico una débil sonrisa. Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se cerro de golpe. Sirius y Lily miraron hacia esa dirección, al parecer James estaba en casa.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron al pasillo, llegaron a tiempo para ver a James pasarlos casi corriendo para llegar a la pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras.

-Prongs?

James ignoró a Sirius y abrió la pequeña puerta, comenzó a buscar algo con mucha violencia. Sirius y Lily miraron con pánico como James sacaba su escoba, una brújula y su capa de invisibilidad. Sin decir una palabra, James se dirigió a la puerta nuevamente. Sirius se puso frente a él, bloqueándole el paso.

-Que estas haciendo?- le preguntó- que es todo esto?- dijo señalando las cosas en los brazos de James.

-Hay otra pista- respondió James- fueron vistos varios Mortífagos juntos, justo en las afueras de Inverness.

Sirius rechinó los dientes mirando furiosos a su amigo. El rostro de James se veía desgastado, aparentaba mucha mas edad que los veinticinco que tenia. Tenia enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos que mostraba su falta de sueño y una gruesa capa de vello cubría su barbilla y parte de sus mejillas, apenas si se reconocía al loco y gracioso James Potter.

Sirius miró fijamente a James.

-Y planeas ir ahora? Tu solo?- le preguntó Sirius molesto.

-Para cuando tengan listo un equipo de ataque los Mortífagos se habrán ido de ahí- explicó James mientras metía la brújula y la capa entre sus ropas.

Lily se apresuró a ir con su marido.

-No puedes ir solo!- dijo, su mayor miedo estaba haciendo que su voz temblara- Dios sabe cuantos hombres haya en ese lugar.

-Solo me interesa uno- gruñó James.

-James…- comenzó a decir Lily llena de pánico, pero él ya se dirigía a la puerta- James! Espera!

Sirius le bloqueo el camino.

-Muévete, Sirius- siseo James.

-No hasta que vuelvas a usar la cabeza- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

De pronto, James movió la mano y Sirius fue lanzado violentamente hacia atrás por un golpe en el pecho. Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron peligrosamnte.

-James!- le advirtió con un gruñido.

James lo ignoro y se movió para pasarlo y tratar de llegar a la puerta. Sirius lo tomó por el hombre tirando rudamente hacia atrás. James se giró quitándose el agarre de Sirius. Sin advertir nada, el puño de James se estampo con la mejilla de Sirius.

-James!- gritó Lily completamente paralizada por la sorpresa.

Sirius retrocedió un par de pasos debido al golpe en la mejilla, se recuperó rápidamente, pero cerro sus manos en fuertes puños también. Se contuvo, recordándose que el hombre frente a él era su mejor amigo, su hermano de espíritu. No podía lastimarlo.

James se encontró con los enojados ojos grises y sus ojos avellana se entrecerraron peligrosamente. Sirius vio la locura reflejada en ellos, la determinación que lo aterrorizaba y a la vez lo sorprendía también estaban ahí. James se giro para irse pero Sirius no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-James! Detente!- Sirius lo tomo del hombre nuevamente.

Todo pasó muy rápido, en un segundo, Sirius estaba deteniendo a su mejor amigo, y el siguiente estaba tambaleándose hacia atrás cuando el segundo puñetazo casi lo manda al suelo. Esta vez, Sirius no pudo controlarse y se lanzó hacia adelante rápidamente. Sin ningún esfuerzo, se transformó en un enorme perro negro y aterrizo entre James y la puerta. James parpadeo sin creer lo que ocurría, pero se recupero rápidamente. En un segundo, James tomo su propia forma Animaga. El grandioso ciervo apareció encarando al perro que gruñía, Lily estaba horrorizada y sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando.

Prongs fue el primero en atacar. Cargo contra Padfoot y su cornamenta se dirigía peligrosamente hacia el perro. Padfoot se aparto del camino y le ladro al ciervo, mostrando sus colmillos y gruñendo amenazadoramente. Lily gritó de terror cuando el ciervo giro y su cornamenta le dio al perro. Padfoot aulló de dolor antes de moverse rudamente y morder al ciervo. Ambos animales luchaban, mordiendo y arañando en donde podían, los ladridos furiosos de Padfoot llenaban el aire. El pasillo del Valle de Godric era demasiado pequeño para que las dos bestias lucharan, sus ataques provocaban que el otro se estrellara contra las paredes, tirando los cuadros de estas. Algunas veces, Prongs lograba cargar a Padfoot con su cornamenta y lanzarlo hacia el otro lado del pasillo, golpeándolo contra la pared y puertas, todo estaba quedando destruido.

Lily no podía hacer nada mas que mirar, su varita seguía en su bolsillo, pero no podía sacarla y apuntar a su esposo y su amigo. Miro como los dos peleaban furiosamente entre ellos.

Prongs hizo otra embestida, doblando sus patas y bajando la cabeza para que su cornamenta estuviera a la altura de Padfoot. El perro salto fuera del camino y gruño, se giro rápidamente y brincó de vuelta a Prongs, tirándolo hacia atrás. A mitad de la caída, ambos regresaron a su forma humana, todo termino en Sirius estrellando a James contra la pared y deteniéndolo fuertemente.

Ambos hombres respiraban pesadamente, tenían largos cortes y raspones en los brazos y manos. Sirius sostuvo a James contra la pared, sin perder fuerza en el agarre. Ambos se miraban furiosos.

-Estas matándote a ti mismo!- siseo Sirius, su voz era apenas un susurro- ir detrás de los Mortífagos es suicidio!

Los ojos de James se endurecieron y le gritó a Sirius.

-_Debería _estar muerto!

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron un poco, el agarre a James se aflojo pero James no se esforzó por zafarse. Se quedo en donde estaba, respirando erráticamente, sus ojos brillosos fijos en Sirius.

-Ningún padre debería enterrar a su hijo, Sirius! Así no es como debe ser!- exclamo enojado- ese _bastardo_ debió de matarme a mi! Debió de haberme matado antes de ir tras mi hijo! Yo debí morir protegiendo a Harry, pero el me dejo vivo y se llevo a mi hijo!

Lily seguía junto la puerta, escuchando a su esposo, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pero no decía ni una palabra. Se quedo en donde estaba, sin atreverse a mover un musculo. James nunca hablaba de Peter, no de esa manera, no hasta ahora.

-Entonces esa es la razón?- preguntó Sirius- estas tratando de ir tras los Mortífagos para que ellos te maten? Para que el mundo te recuerde y diga "James Potter murió vengando a su hijo asesinado"? Es eso lo que quieres?- preguntó.

James no dijo nada.

-Mira detrás de mi, James- le dijo Sirius- mírala!- los ojos de James se fijaron en Lily- recuerdas lo que dijiste de ella?- preguntó Sirius- prometiste que siempre estarías ahí para ella, prometiste siempre ponerla primero, que ella era tu mundo!- la voz de Sirius temblaba por la furia- que hay de ella?- preguntó en voz baja- si mueres, que pasara con ella¿ Quien la cuidará?

James cerro los ojos, derrotado y exhausto. Sus piernas temblaron pero Sirius no lo dejo caer, sostuvo a James en donde estaba.

-No puedes tomar el camino fácil- dijo Sirius tranquilamente, su voz ya no sonaba enojada- morir es fácil, pero vivir, vivir es mil veces mas doloroso- se quedo mirando fijamente a su amigo- no puedes morir y dejar a Lily atrás. Piensa en ella, primero pierde a su hijo y después a su marido, es eso lo que quieres?

James sacudió s cabeza, las lagrimas ya salían de sus ojos cerrados.

-Lo atraparemos, James- susurró Sirius prometiéndoselo seriamente- llegaremos hasta Voldemort. Pagaran por lo que hicieron- sacudió un poco a James haciendo que el hombre abriera sus ojos y l mirada- pero no de esta manera- le aclaro- no así, James. No te destruyas.

James no hizo nada mas que asentir, sus ojos se cerraron una vez mas y lucho por mantener a raya sus emociones. Sirius lo sostuvo firme y tiró de él para envolverlo en un abrazo. Acaricio la nunca de James con una mano.

-Los atraparemos, lo prometo- siguió susurrando.

Sirius lo soltó, agradeciendo que James se pudiera mantener en pie el solo. Se enderezó y sus ojos grises escanearon el rostro de su amigo. Estaba seguro de que ya no iría tras los Mortífagos y se giró hacia Lily.

-Te veo mañana- dijo. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, saco su varita y procedió a reparar todo lo que él y James habían hecho en el pasillo. Apuntó hacia las puertas y todas hicieron extraños sonidos al volver a su lugar original. Satisfecho con su trabajo, Sirius abandono la casa en silencio.

Aun cuando la puerta se cerro, James y Lily no se movieron. Ambos se quedaron en donde estaban. James eventualmente se empujo apoyado en la pared y camino con pasos torpes hacia donde estaba Lily. La pelirroja le dio la espalda, los sollozos silenciosos la sacudían por completo.

-Lily- James estiro su brazo, girándole suavemente por los hombres. Ella se giro y enterró su rostro en el pecho de James, llorando en silencio.

-Como puedes pensar eso!- sollozo- como puedes pensar en dejarme sola?!

James le acaricio el cabello suavemente, su otra mano aferrada a su cintura. Se sintió terriblemente apenado. Había ignorado a Lily y no había pensado en ella en absoluto cuando iba tras los Mortífagos arriesgando su vida.

-Lo siento- susurro.

Lily se alejo mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Prométeme que no arriesgaras tu vida otra vez- le dijo- prométeme que pararas esto y no tomaras riesgos, aun si es por Peter!- sollozo. Cuando James no respondió, Lily tomo su mano- te necesito, James, te necesito- tiró de la mano de su marido y la movió hasta ponerla en su vientre- te _necesitamos_.

Por unos segundos, James estaba confundido. Sus ojos se movían del rostro bañado en lagrimas de Lily a la mano en el vientre de la pelirroja. Miró de nuevo hacia arriba completamente sorprendido. Sus ojos mostraban su incredulidad, la cual pronto cambio a esperanza.

-Estas…estas segura?- pregunto, su voz sonaba rasposa.

-Fui a ver al Sanador en la mañana- dijo Lily. A pesar de las lagrimas en sus mejillas, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios- vas a ser papá.

James no se movió. Su mano se quedó en donde estaba. Miró el vientre de su esposa, sus dedos acariciando suavemente el lugar en donde una pequeña vida estaba creciendo. Miró de nuevo a Lily y pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos, ese doloroso deseo que ambos sentían, el deseo de convertirse en padres nuevamente.

-Este bebé necesita a su papá- dijo Lily- tienes que prometerme que tendrás cuidado. Prométeme que no arriesgaras tu vida, no para llegar a Peter, ni siquiera por Voldemort!- dijo apretando el agarre a la mano que seguía sobre su vientre- este bebé es mas importante que ellos.

James se acercó y la abrazó, besándola en la frente.

-Prométemelo, James- rogó Lily presionando su mejilla en el rostro de James- prométemelo.

James cerro los ojos y apretó el abrazo.

-Lo prometo- susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que Lily escuchara.

Iba a cuidar de su esposa y su hijo. Siempre estaría ahí para protegerlos, siempre. No dejaría que lo que le había pasado a Harry pasara de nuevo, nunca.

-Lo prometo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de siete meses, en una fría mañana de Octubre, un pequeño niño llego a las vidas de Lily y James Potter. Cuando Remus llego a visitar a sus amigos, vio a Lily en la cama, se veía cansada per extremadamente feliz. Enseguida de ella, James estaba sentado en una silla, abrazando al recién nacido en sus brazos.

-Hola!- saludó Remus. Se apresuró a entrar, dejando una caja de regalo y una tarjeta de felicitación en la mesita de noche. Le dio a Lily un beso en la mejilla.

-Felicidades- sonrió.

-Gracias- respondió la sonrisa, Lily.

Remus se giró para felicitar a James y miró el bulto en los brazos de su amigo. Los bebés recién nacidos usualmente se miraban extraños. Algunos estaban un poco azules, otros demasiado arrugados y lucían mas como viejitos diminutos que un bebé. Algunos eran algo feos al principio, con cabello creciendo por pedazos por toda la cabeza, apenas si tenían cejas y la boca sin dientes.

Pero cuando Remus miró al pequeño bebé profundamente dormido en los brazos de James, envuelto en una suave manta blanca, Remus tenia que admitir que era el bebe mas hermoso que había visto. Tenia mucho cabello negro y suave cubriendo su diminuta cabeza, las cejas bien marcadas y un color rosado en las mejillas que lo hacían lucir divino. Sus pequeños ojos estaban cerrados y dormía pacíficamente en los brazos de su padre.

-Es adorable- sonrió Remus.

James lo miro, sus ojos brillaban con muchísima alegría.

-Lo es, verdad?- dijo.

-No puedo creer que este tan profundamente dormido- dijo Remus.

-Es por que esta cansado-respondió James- aparentemente, el venir a este mundo es una ardua labor de ocho horas.

-Dar a luz no es tan fácil tampoco- añadió Lily- y su sueño no durara mucho. En cuanto le de hambre gritará hasta tirar la casa.

-Y eso como lo sabes?-preguntó Remus.

-Fácil- murmuro- es hijo de James.

James soltó una risita y apretó al bebé mas cerca de su pecho, casi posesivamente.

Cerca de diez minutos después, Sirius llego, venia junto a su novia con él. Llevaban saliendo ya bastante tiempo. Stephanie, una atractiva castaña, cruzó la habitación rápidamente, sonriéndoles a los Potter y a Remus. Besó a Lily en la mejilla y la feicitó. Sirius había comprado el globo mas grande que había encontrado, decía _"Es niño!"_ con letras platedas. Beso a Lily en la mejilla y corrió hasta James y el bebé, moviendo las manos para que le entregara al pequeño.

-Déjame verlo! Déjame verlo!- bronco en su lugar tal y como un niño de tres años.

-De acuerdo! Siéntate primeo- dijo James, no quería arriesgarse.

Sirius se sentó en la cama y estiro los brazos rápidamente. Con cuidado, James puso al pequeño bebe en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-Wow!- dijo Sirius al tener al bebé con él- había olvidado lo pequeño que eran- sostuvo al bebe con cuidado y precaución.

-Yo no dejaría que cargara al bebé si fuera tu- le dijo Stephanie a James- apenas si puede sostener una bandeja, siempre tira los platos- se rió. Besó a James en la mejilla y lo felicitó por el nacimiento de su hijo.

-No lo dejaría caer- dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto- es demasiado precioso.

Stephanie fue al lado de su novio y miro al recién nacido.

-Aw, es hermoso!- dijo- míralo, es precioso!

Lily sonrió sin poder evitar la burbuja de orgullo que crecía dentro de ella. Su bebé en verdad era hermoso.

Todos se pusieron alrededor de Sirius y el bebe, sonriendo a la nueva adquisición de la familia Potter.

-Ya pensaron en un nombre?- preguntó Remus.

-En realidad no- respondió Lily sofocando un bostezo- no sabíamos que tendríamos un niño- sonrió- queríamos que fuera sorpresa.

-Tienen alguna sugerencia?- preguntó James a su grupo de amigos.

-Que tal Jack?- dijo Lily- como su abuelo.

James le sonrió y se inclinó para besar su frente.

-Me gusta-dijo- llamarlo como mi padre.

-Jack Potter- dijo Sirius estudiando al bebe durmiente- no será algo extraño regañar a alguien que se llame igual de papá?

James se rió.

-Si, supongo que será raro-dijo.

-Que tal si dejamos Jack como segundo nombre?- preguntó Remus.

-Esa es una buena idea!- dijo Sirius.

-Que tal Kevin?- sugirió Remus.

Sirius hizo un gesto.

-No me gusta- dijo.

-Quien te esta preguntando a ti?- le dijo Remus alzando una ceja.

-No creo que el pequeño Stephan quiera llamarse "Kevin"!- dijo Sirius haciéndole caras al pequeño bebe.

Stephanie rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza mirando a Lily y James.

-No tienen por que considerar Stephan- les aseguro.

-Por que no?- preguntó Sirius mirándola con el entrecejo junto.

-Por que es _su_ hijo-le respondió la castaña señalando a James y Lily- déjalos a ellos. Nosotros podemos nombrar así a _nuestro_ hijo.

-No te preocupes- sonrió James- mientras mas ideas mejor.

El grupo siguió dando nombres y peleándose entre ellos por una razón u otra.

-Que tiene de malo "Junior"?- preguntó Sirius.

-Oh, por favor- dijo Lily con un ademan de su mano- Junior?

-Que tal Edward?- sugirió James.

-Oh, claro, el pequeño Eddie!- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente- que es lo que pasa contigo?!- le dijo a James entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tengo una idea- comenzó Stephanie dudando un poco- por que no lo llaman Harry?

Todos quedaron en silencio. Sirius miro a su novia y después a su mejor amigo. Stephanie sabia toda la situación acerca de Harry Potter y como lo habían asesinado hacia tres años. Él le había contado acerca del asesinato de su ahijado desde que habían comenzado a salir.

Stephanie miro de James a Lily, estudiando el silencio incomodo.

-De ese modo tendrían a Harry de vuelta- dijo acariciando suavemente la cabeza del bebé- pueden tener de nuevo a Harry en sus vidas- aclaró.

Lily miró a James y lo vio paralizado en su lugar. Su mirada iba del bebé en brazos de Sirius a la castaña. Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Nadie podrá tomar el lugar de Harry- dijo. Estiró la mano y acaricio la cabeza de su hijo, una sonrisa triste cruzo sus labios- ni siquiera él- susurró.

Stephanie asintió y bajo la mirada. El silencio siguió, provocando que todos se removieran incómodos. Remus sonrió de repente.

-Que tal Damien?-preguntó.

James y Lily lo miraron.

-Damien Jack Potter- dijo Lily sonriendo- suena muy bien.

James miró el rostro de su pequeño.

-Damien- dijo sonriendo- me gusta.

-Damy!- exclamó Sirius. Soltó una risa- el pequeño Damy Potter. Si, me gusta!- añadió.

Remus estaba orgulloso de si mismo.

-Entonces, se queda Damien?- preguntó.

Lily y James se miraron y sonrieron.

-Si, Damien Jack Potter se queda!- anuncio James.

Sirius y Remus soltaron gritos emocionados y vítores, rápidamente Lily y Stephanie los regañaron para callarlos.

-Lo despertaron!- dijo Stephanie cuando el pequeño bulto en los brazos de Sirius se removía y soltaba un tremendo grito, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Hombre, tiene unos pulmones bastante Buenos- comentó Sirius al escuchar el gran sonido que provenía de la pequeña cosita en sus brazos.

-Y lo tomaré- James tomó a Damien de los brazos de Sirius y lo apretó fuertemente.

El pequeño niño siguió llorando, rápidamente, James comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos, justo como solía hacerlo con Harry. Damien se calmo con el suave meneo y casi inmediatamente volvió adormirse.

Lily miró a si esposo y su hijo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había visto un gran cambio en James desde que se había enterado que ella estaba embarazada de nuevo. Ahora se veía casi como el viejo James. Tan feliz y emocionado como había estado cuando Harry había llegado a sus vidas.

Lily miró a James sonreír mirando a Damien y entonces lo supo. Supo que James estaría bien ahora que tenía a Damien. Sus ojos esmeralda se posaron en su recién nacido y su marido.

James estaría bien. Era papá de nuevo.

Estaría muy bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaaawww… ahora ya entendemos un poco mejor el shock ke fue descubrir que Harry estaba vivo..! kedan otros cuantos one-shots… espérenlos pronto..!=D


	6. Quidditch

Bien.. queria seguir un orden con estos tambien.. pero el ke va antes es larguisisisimo..! es el como Harry y Draco se hicieron mejores amigos.. ni siquiera he terminado de leerlo.. pero bueno.. aki les dejo este pequeño one-shot.. es lindo..! disfruten y prometo ke el de Darkness Within ya esta casi listo..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quidditch

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en su oficina privada, había pergaminos por todo su escritorio. El plan que había ideado junto al círculo interno tenía inconsistencias, demasiadas como para ser aceptado. Tachoneó otro pergamino. El sonido de su pluma negra rasgando el pergamino era lo único que se escuchaba. En la silenciosa habitación.

Estaba tan concentrado que solo notó el sonido de las rápidas pisadas y la familiar voz una vez que la persona estaba justo afuera de su despacho, demasiado tarde.

-Padre!- escuchó el grito antes de que las puertas se abrieran de par en par haciendo que entrara una gran ráfaga de viento que hizo volar los pergaminos en su escritorio.

Voldemort se fue hacia adelante estampando ambas manos en la mesa intentando hacer que los pergaminos se quedaran en su lugar. Siseó molesto girándose para mirar al culpable, el único ser que viviría después de haber entrado a su estudio privado de ese modo.

Harry se quedo mirándolo. El chico de ocho años miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes el desastre de papeles en el piso antes de mirar los ojos escarlata de su padre.

-Oops- sonrió como disculpa- lo siento, Padre.

-Harry!- siseó Voldemort- cuantas veces tengo que decirte...

-No entres sin avisar. Toca una vez y después entra- recitó Harry- perdón, Padre. Lo recordaré la proxima vez.

Voldemort suspiró. Movió su varita y los pergaminos en el suelo volaron hasta ponerse nuevamente sobre el escritorio. Pero ningun hechizo volvería a ponerlos en orden. Con una mirada irritada al niño, Voldemort comenzó a acomodarlos nuevamente.

-Que pasa?- preguntó- por que entraste de esa manera?

-Oh, si- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja invadió el rostro del chico, una que ni siquiera el Lord Oscuro pudo ignorar- Lucius llevará a Draco a la Copa Mundial. Es mañana y de verdad quiero ir. Puedo ir? Por favor? Por favor?

Voldemort lo miró. El niño practicamente brincaba en su lugar, sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción.

-Copa Mundial?- le preguntó.

-Si, la Copa Mundial- repitió Harry- Quidditch, Padre, la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

Voldemort negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Esa cosa inservible- dijo- en verdad, Harry? Pense que tenías mejores cosas que hacer que perder tu tiempo con esas tonterías- dijo acomodando sus pergaminos.

-No son tonterías- insistió Harry- Draco dice que es genial. Él ha asistido a otros juegos y yo nunca he ido a ninguno. Quiero ver el partido de la Copa Mundial, por favor Padre, podemos ir?

Voldemort miró al niño y suspiró.

-Bien, si quieres desperdiciar una tarde perfecta.

-Si!- rió Harry saltando al rededor- no puedo esperar!

-Le informaré a Lucius. Él te llevará junto con su hijo- Voldemort tomó su pluma nuevamente y continuó trabajando- tendré que ponerte un encantamiento glamour antes de que te vayas- aclaró.

-Que?- la sonrisa de Harry se borró de inmediato y miró a su padre.

-Bueno, no puedes esperar ir al partido de Quidditch con tu mascara plateada, o si?- dijo Voldemort- sería muy arriesgado.

-No- Harry negó con la cabeza- no hablo de eso- miró fijamente a Voldemort- me refiero a que... le dirás a Lucius que me lleve?

-No es eso lo que pediste?- dijo Voldemort- tienes permiso de ir con Lucius al partido.

-No- Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza- quiero que tú me lleves.

Voldemort dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Harry.

-Te sientes bien, Harry?- le preguntó- estas hablando puras tonterías.

-Quiero ir contigo- repitió Harry- los dos podemos llevar encantamientos glamour y...

Voldemort soltó una risa e interrumpió a Harry.

-Por Merlín- Voldemort se talló los ojos- Harry, te aseguro que si quisiera perder mi tiempo podría encontrar mil cosas mejores que hacer que ir a mirar un partido de _Quidditch_.

Harry lo miró fijamente, claramente estaba dolido por la negación de su padre.

-Vete- dijo Voldemort señalando hacia la puerta- hablaré con Lucius y arreglaré que lo acompañes al partido mañna.

Se giró hacia su trabajo nuevamente y tomó una pluma. Harry se quedo un momento ahi parado antes de girarse y salir del lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era mitad de la tarde del día siguiente cuando Voldemort entro en la sección de la Mansión Riddle que estaba designada para Harry. Necesitaba un libro que le había prestado a Harry hacía un mes, no podía esperar a que Harry regresara de ese ridículo partido de Quidditch.

Voldemort le había explicado a Lucius que debía mantener a Draco bajo control. No quería que Harry se malinfluenciara por culpa de ese chiquillo. Había dejado a su hijo ir con ellos para ver de que se trataba el estúpido deporte, pero no iba a tolerar alguna otra distracción. Habóa muchísimas cosas que Harry tenía que aprender, no podía desperdiciar el tiempo con cosas como el Quidditch.

Voldemort empujó la puerta de la habitación de Harry y se detuvo sorprendido.

-Harry?

El niño de ocho años se giró hacia la puerta.

-Padre- lo saludó.

-Que estas haciendo aqui?- preguntó Voldemort- no se suponía que irias con Lucius a la Copa Mundial?

Harry siguio mirando por la ventana pero nego con la cabeza.

-Le dije que no quería ir.

-Por que?- preguntó Voldemort- estabas saltando de emoción ayer. Que pasó?

-No pasó nada- respondió tranquilamente Harry.

-Harry?- Voldemort avanzó unos pasos- que sucede?- preguntó, su tono era rudo y demandante.

-No pasa nada.

-Por que estas molesto?

-No lo estoy.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- siseó Voldemort.

-Es exactamente eso, no tienes tiempo para mi- dijo Harry girandose con sus ojos esmeralda fijos en su padre.

Voldemort se sorprendió a mas no poder ante las palabras del chico.

-Que dijiste?

-No tienes tiempo para mi- repitió Harry- solo te pedí una cosa; que me llevaras al partido, pero no puedes hacer ni siquiera eso.

-Te dije que fueras con Lucius- dijo Voldemort.

-No quiero ir con Lucius!- gritó Harry- quería ir contigo!

Voldemort se quedó de pie en donde estaba, miraba como las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos del chico. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a Harry llorar, casi dos años.

-Harry...

-Lo entiendo, no te gusta el Quidditch- lo interrumpió Harry- crees que es una perdida de tiempo. De acuerdo, tal vez lo es- dijo Harry- pero no era a la Copa Mundial a lo que queria ir, solo quería ir a algún lado contigo. Draco irá al partido con su padre. Yo quería ir con mi padre- de un manotazo se apartó las lágrimas de los ojos- olvidalo, no importa.

Voldemort miró al chico en silencio por un momento, antes de dar un par de pasos hacia él.

-Toma tu mascara- dijo- y ven conmigo.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. Rápidamente se levantó y tomó su mascara plateada de su mesita de noche y se apresuró a seguir a su padre. Voldemort llevó a Harry fuera de la manción hasta que llegaron fuera del campo anti-aparicion. Tomó la mano de Harry y desapareció.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegaron a la cima de un risco. Harry miró a su alrededor sorprendido. Estaban solos, de pie en un risco elevado, hacía abajo se extendía un gran paisaje lleno de árboles. El sol de la tarde iluminaba el lugar.

-Puedes quitarte la mascara- le permitió Voldemort y Harry se la quitó rapidamente.

-En donde estamos?- preguntó Harry.

Voldemort sonrió y se giró para mirar el paisaje, sus ojos rojos se entrecerraron debido a la luz del sol.

-Este- dijo- era mi lugar favorito para cuando quería estar solo- miró a Harry- tenía tu edad, tal vez un poco mas joven cuando comencé a venir aqui- caminó hacia la orilla del risco y apuntó con el dedo- ves eso?

Harry se acerco y miró un pequeño edificio cuadrado a la distancia, parecía tener las ventanas dotas y la malesa ganando terreno.

-Si.

-Ese es el orfanato en donde crecí.

Harry miró el lugar con la boca abierta.

-Ese?- apuntó con su dedo- ese lugar?

Voldemort sonrió.

-No lucía asi antes- admitió- pero tampoco era mucho mejor- se giró para mirar a Harry- cuando tenía tu edad, había muchísimas cosas que quería, tantas cosas que creia necesitar, pero la verdad es que todo lo que necesitaba era saber quien era- miró nuevamente el orfanato- no sabía que era un mago. Todo lo que sabía era que yo era diferente. No fue sino hasta que cumplí 11 años que supe cual era mi destino; convertirme en el mago mas poderoso del mundo.

Le sonrió a Harry.

-Se que hay muchas cosas que crees querer, muchas cosas que crees necesitar, pero Harry, estas destinado a cosas mas grandes. Eres mi hijo, mi mano derecha- puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry- tendrás poderes que impresionaran al mundo entero, pero para lograrlo, tienes que trabajar duro, entrenar todos los dias.

Harry asintió.

-Lo se, padre, y lo haré. Trabajaré duro.

-Se que lo haras- respondió Voldemort- pero debes aprovechar cada momento que tengas disponible para hacerte mas fuerte. Por que ya sabes, una persona con debilidades nunca podra dominar a los demas.

Harry asintió de nuevo.

-Si, padre.

-Y las cosas como el Quidditch- comenzó a decir Voldemort- es un hobby tonto que solo los de mente débil juegan. Es una distracción, horas y horas perdidas persiguiendo una pelota, cuando ese tiempo puede usarse para entrenar y aprender a manipular tu núcleo.

Nuevamente, Harry asintió.

-Draco tal vez tenga un padre que lo lleve a perder el tiempo- continuó Voldemort- pero tu tienes un padre que te enseñará habilidades que otros solo pueden llegar a soñar. Tú seras el mago mas poderoso algun dia y eso solo se logrará si sigues el camino que tengo para ti- pasó una mano por los mechones negros de Harry- tú y yo somos diferentes a los demas, Harry- dijo en voz baja- no te molestes en pensar en lo que hacen los demas. No soy como otros padres y tú, hijo mio, no eres como los otros niños- se giró nuevamente para ver el edificio en ruinas en el que había crecido- haz lo que yo digo, Harry, y un día podrás estar de pie contemplando el lugar en ruinas que intentó arruinarte.

Harry miró hacia el orfanato, el Valle de Godric apareció en su mente rápidamente, ese lugar en el que lo habían torturado por años. Pasó saliva pesadamente, cerró los ojos apartando esas horribles memorias de su cabeza.

-Y si quieres pasar mas tiempo conmigo- dijo Voldemort agachandose para quedar al mismo nivel que el niño de ocho años- que tal si llegamos a un acuerdo. Si puedes resistir y lanzar una maldición Imperius para el mes que viene, te dejaré ir conmigo en mi próxima mision.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron.

-Lo prometes, padre?

Voldemort miró la emoción reflejada en cada centimetro del rostro de Harry. Sonrió.

-Lo prometo.

Harry asintió energicamente.

-Hecho!

-Aun no esta hecho- se burló Voldemort- tienes que aprender a lanzar la maldición primero.

-Lo haré- respondió Harry muy confiado- no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

Los ojos rubi de Voldemort brillaron.

-Exacto, hijo mio- sonrió- no hay nada que no puedas hacer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que le sdije..¡? Lindo..! ahora el pequeño Harry todo lo ke tiene ke hacer es un Imperius bien hecho..=D espero sus reviews..!=D


	7. Harry the Wizard

Por mayoria de votos..! aunque en verdad solo 4 votaron..xD aqui esta el capi de la primera varita de Harry..! como es corto subiré los otros este mismo fin de semana.. cual sigue..? Alex..? o tal vez algo inesperado cuando Harry obtiene sus primeras dagas..?=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry The Wizard – Harry el Mago

-Que estas esperando?- preguntó Lord Voldemort al pequeño niño de pie frente a él- toma una.

Harry le dedicó otra nerviosa mirada a los palos de madera antes de volver a levantarla hacia el hombre que ya comenzaba a ver como su "Padre".

-No... no se que hacer con ella- dijo con sinceridad.

-No tienes que hacer nada- dijo Voldemort- la varita elige al mago. Todo lo que debes hacer es tomarla.

Dando un largo respiro, Harry se acercó y tomó la primera varita, 30 cm, madera de pino. Cerró sus dedos al rededor de la varita y espero. No pasó nada.

-Prueba la otra- le dijo Voldemort, lucia tranquilo.

Harry tomó otra varita, 35 cm. Nuevamente, no pasó nada. La decepción llenó el pecho de Harry mientras dedicaba una rápida mirada a su Padre. No parecía molesto o decepcionado. Parecía mas intrigado.

-La ultima- Voldemort señalo la varita de 20 cm.

Lentamente, Harry tomó la ultima. La sacudió desesperadamente, pero nada paso.

Voldemort se enderezo en su silla, mirando las varitas inservibles.

-Esas fueron las que elegí para ti- dijo- estaba seguro de que una de ellas te elegiría.

Harry puso la varita sobre la mesa en silencio, no se atrevía a decir lo que su mente le gritaba. Ninguna varita lo elegiría; era un Squib. Voldemort se quedo quieto de pronto, cuando un pensamiento llego a su mente. Sus ojos escarlata se posaron en Harry, estudiándolo.

-Me pregunto...- murmuró. Sonrió antes de tomar las tres varitas mientras se ponía de pie- te veré a tiempo para la cena, puntual, a las siete.

-Si, Padre- dijo Harry inmediatamente al recordar el desayuno esa mañana. Se había quedado dormido y había llegado tarde casi diez minutos. Su padre había estado tan molesto, apenas si lo había mirado durante el desayuno, sin importar lo mucho que Harry se hubiese disculpado.

Con un ultimo asentimiento de cabeza, Lord Voldemort salio de la habitación de Harry, dejando al niño de cinco años solo. Harry respiró profundamente, forzándose a si mismo a no caer en la desesperación ante lo que sucedida. Sabia que su padre aun no se había rendido. Le había traído un puñado de varitas ese día, y haría lo mismo el día de mañana. No se rendiría hasta que Harry hubiera probado con todas las varitas del mundo. Pero Harry sabia, sabia que no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca tendría una varita que lo eligiera. Las varitas elegian magos. Él era un Squib, si papá... Harry se estremeció al recordar a James Potter, siempre se lo había dicho. El solo pensar en James Potter ponía a Harry sumamente incomodo, no podía quedarse ahí sentado. Se levantó y fue hacia su escritorio para tomar la pequeña mascara plateada. Se la puso y salió por la puerta. Necesitaba ir afuera, a tomar aire fresco, en donde los pensamientos de su padre biológico no lo sofocaran.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry camino por el bosque, caminando sin rumbo fijo. El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse, el cielo estallaba en colores naranjas y rosados. Harry quería quitarse la mascara, pero recordaba que su Padre le había advertido que ocultara su rostro. Era peligroso que alguien mas viera su rostro estando cerca de la Mansión Riddle, Harry tenia que ser muy cuidadoso.

Sintiéndose deprimido, Harry siguió caminando adentrándose entre los arboles, aventurándose mas allá de lo que siempre había llegado. El reconfortante silencio que lo rodeaba fue roto por un extraño sonido. Harry se detuvo, sus oídos alertas en dirección a donde provenía el sonido. Se giró hacia la izquierda, escudriñando entre la poca luz que había para ver lo que se acercaba arrastrándose sobre las hojas. Se tranquilizo al ver a la enorme serpiente saliendo de entre los arbustos, acomodándose frente a él.

-Nagini- la saludó Harry.

-Joven Amo- dijo la serpiente saludando al niño con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Como supiste que era yo?- preguntó Harry- llevo puesta una mascara.

-Que otro niño humano de cinco años conocería la antigua lengua de mis ancestros?- preguntó Nagini.

-Oh- Harry sonrió detrás de su mascara- si.

Harry miró hacia el castillo a la distancia.

-Solo... necesitaba salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Nagini siseó, levantando la cabeza para quedar a la altura de la del niño.

-Te sientes molesto- comentó.

-No- Harry negó con la cabeza- solo un poco... preocupado.

-Pensé que estarías cómodo, viviendo con el Amo- dijo Nagini.

-Lo estoy- dijo Harry rápidamente- me encanta vivir aquí. Padre es... es muy diferente a... a él- se estremeció- pero... creo que el espera mucho de mi... demasiado, no creo poder hacer esas cosas.

-Como cuales?- preguntó Nagini.

Harry miró a su alrededor, pero nadie lo miraba, estaba protegido por la enorme cantidad de arboles. Se sentó en la tierra y se quito la mascara.

-Nagini- comenzó Harry con voz tranquila- estar aquí, vivir con mi Padre y ser su hijo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo Harry- mi Padre nunca me grita. Aun cuando esta molesto, como lo estuvo esta mañana que llegue tarde a desayunar, simplemente me dedico una severa mirada, pero no me gritó ni... ni me pegó- Harry se sobó la mano que había sido brutalmente quemada el mismo día que había conocido a su nuevo padre- me gusta mucho estar aquí, no me quiero ir.

-El Amo no quiere que te vayas- aseguró Nagini.

-No aun- dijo Harry en voz baja- pero una vez que se de cuenta de que soy un Squib, no me querrá aquí nunca mas- podía sentir la quemazón en sus ojos mientras luchaba por contener las lagrimas- dijo que iba a enseñarme a hacer magia, pero para eso necesito una varita. Me trajo tres varitas hoy, pero... pero ninguna de ellas funciono- el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir rápidamente y su visión comenzó a opacarse por las lagrimas. Mi papá siempre me dijo que yo era un Squib. No puedo hacer magia. Soy un inútil. Ahora Padre va a darse cuenta de eso y... y por que le daría una varita a un hijo que es Squib? Me echará a la calle.

-Joven Amo- Nagini acercó mas su cabeza, mirando fijamente a Harry- no te echarán a la calle.

-Como lo sabes?- preguntó Harry, estaba a punto de comenzar a sollozar.

-Por que no eres un Squib.

-Lo soy- repitió Harry- mi papá siempre me lo decía.

-Entonces como es que un Squib puede hablar Parsel?- preguntó Nagini.

Harry se quedo quieto, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mirando fijamente a la serpiente.

-Que?- preguntó.

-Puedes hablar Parsel- dijo Nagini- hablas la lengua de mis grandes ancestros. No solo muestra que tienes que ser un mago, muestra que debes ser un mago grandioso, con inmenso poder.

Harry la miró, escuchándola sisear.

-Estas... estas segura?

Nagini se contrajo, bajando la cabeza y siseando, sus colmillos al descubierto.

-Me insultas, Joven Amo- dijo- yo se quien es digno de hablar la gran lengua de las serpientes. Yo no cometo errores con eso.

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, alejándose de la serpiente.

-Ok, si- dijo rápidamente- te creo.

Pero la verdad era que no estaba completamente convencido. Hablar Parsel era una cosa. Tomar una varita y hacer magia con ella era otra. Harry no estaba seguro de como había sido capaz de hacer lo primero, y no tenia idea de como hacer lo segundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lord Voldemort llegó a la puerta de Harry al día siguiente, llevando consigo solo una varita. Harry la miró nervioso. 28 centímetros, hecha de acebo y parecía no haber sido tocada por ningún otro mago, la varita estaba reluciente en su caja forrada en ceda verde.

-Anda- lo alentó Voldemort- esta te elegirá. Se que lo hará.

Harry se preparó y estiró la mano para tomar la varita. Su conversación con Nagini el dia anterior hacia eco en su mente. Trató lo mejor que pudo de mantener su confianza en si mismo al máximo, para creerse que no era un Squib, pero todo lo que sentía era la horrible ansiedad que comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Conteniendo el aliento, Harry levantó la varita. El momento en que sus dedos se curvaron al rededor de la madera, sintió un calor llenarlo por dentro. La varita brilló por un momento antes de mandar chispas rojas volando por la habitación.

Harry se sintió demasiado sorprendido. Su boca se abrió de incredulidad, sus inocentes ojos verdes se abrieron a mas no poder. Levantó la mirada hacia su Padre para verlo sonreír orgulloso.

-Varitas gemelas- dijo- que casualidad.

Harry volvió a mirar la varita antes de devolverle la mirada a su Padre.

-Varitas gemelas?- preguntó.

-Esta varita es muy especial, Harry- dijo Voldemort- no solo por que te eligió a ti, sino que tiene una conexión con esta varita- sacó su propia varita, levantándola para mostrársela al sorprendido niño- estas dos varitas tienen en su núcleo una pluma, que proviene del mismo fénix. Las únicas dos plumas que dio- sonrió ante la maravillada expresión de Harry- nuestras varitas son hermanas. Te das cuenta de lo que significa?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Significa- Voldemort se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry- que bajo mi guía tienes el potencial de ser tan poderoso como yo.

Harry jadeó y rapidamente negó con la cabeza. Apenas habia entendido que no era un Squib, sino que era un verdadero mago. No podia imaginarse siendo ni la mitad de brillante que era su Padre.

-Nunca podre ser tan poderoso como tu, Padre- dijo.

Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción. Se enderezó sonriendole ampliamente a Harry.

-Tus lecciones comenzaran esta tarde. Me encontrare contigo en la sala numero tres en exactamente una hora.

Ante la mención de las lecciones, una gran sonrisa invadió el rostro de Harry.

-Ahí estaré, Padre- prometió.

Voldemort le sonrió antes de girarse y salir de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Lo primero- explicó Voldemort de pie ante el niño de cinco años en la sala de entrenamiento- que debes aprender es la habilidad mas importante.

Harry tenía su mano apretando fuertemente su varita, asintió con la cabeza.

-Defensa- aclaró Voldemort- no puedes pelear si no sabes como defenderte a ti mismo- sacó su varita de entre sus ropas y la sostuvo en alto- esto, Harry, es el hechizo mas básico que aprenderás- conjuró un escudo, dejándolo flotar frente a él por unos segundos antes de hacerlo desaparecer- es simple, cualquier imbécil puede ser capaz de conjurarlo en la peor situación.

-Parece complicado- dijo Harry tratando de recordar la forma en la que lo había hecho su Padre, imitando su movimiento de varita.

-No, Harry- sonrió Voldemort- eso no es complicado. Y tampoco esto- movió su varita y una brillante burbuja roja salió de ella, envolviéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Harry dejó caer su varita, sorprendido. Voldemort mantuvo el escudo en su lugar un momento antes de dejarlo desaparecer. Sonrió ante la expresión asombrada del niño.

-Wow- jadeó Harry- seré capaz de hacer eso?

-Harry- Voldemort lo miró fijamente sin dejar de sonreír- no descansare hasta que lo hagas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y bien..? tierno..! tierno a pesar de que Papi Voldy este ahí..xD espero algunos Reviews..=D


	8. The Boy that Play woth Blades

Debido a un semi-coma etílico no pude subir capi el fin de semana..-.- lo lamento mucho pero mi vena Bane no me deja en paz.. bien.. solo hubo dos votos.. pero como mi Parabatai es muy buena persona (una de las dos que voto) va a dar oportunidad de que suba el capi de las dagas para Margarita..=D disfruten..! espero Review...! recuerden ke aun esta el de Alex esperando..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Boy that Play woth Blades – El Niño que Jugaba con Cuchillos..!

Había algo de darle un regalo a un niño que sorprendía y aturdía a Lord Voldemort. De niño, Voldemort nunca había recibido un regalo. En el orfanato en el que había pasado sus primeros once años de vida no tenía esos lujos. Aun en Navidad no había ni pizca de envolturas o moños. Así que el regalar cosas era algo completamente extraño para él, pero ante la insistencia de Lucius y Bella, Voldemort había decidido darle a Harry su primer regalo.

Voldemort estudio a su joven prodigio por un silencioso momento. Apenas había cumplido ocho años, Harry ya dominaba la mayoría de los hechizos que se suponía debían enseñar en los primeros dos años de Hogwarts. Su aptitud para las Pociones era increíble, así como su retención de encantamientos. Y eso era en gran parte la razón por la que Voldemort le quería dar un regalo. No para compensarlo, no, para nada. Voldemort le había repetido a Harry día y noche que el aprender magia era derecho de todo mago, no un lujo. No, el regalo seria un nuevo desafió. Otra cosa con la que Harry tendría que trabajar, practicar hasta perfeccionarlo.

Harry también lo miraba, sus ojos entrecerrándose curiosos, su cabeza ladeada un poco hacia la izquierda. La pregunta estaba a punto de dejar sus labios, Voldemort podía verlo, especialmente cuando los brillantes ojos de Harry se posaron en la gran caja cuadrada que estaba sobre la mesa entre ellos. Al fin, Voldemort decidió dejar de jugar y dárselo a Harry.

-Adelante- dijo señalando la caja- es tuyo.

Harry se movió hasta la orilla de su silla, sus ojos recorrieron la caja de madera.

-Que es?- preguntó.

Voldemort frunció el ceño y escupió.

-Que pregunta tan estúpida, Harry- le dijo- si te fuera a decir lo que es, ya lo habría hecho.

Harry tomó el regaño como siempre lo hacia, con silenciosa dignidad. Recorrió la madera con una mano, tratando de adivinar lo que había dentro.

-Por que me la estas dando?- preguntó, había cierta incertidumbre en su voz.

Entonces se le ocurrió a Voldemort que, justo como él, Harry nunca había recibido un regalo en su vida.

-Por que, Harry- se inclinó para acercarse- pienso que es hora de que tengas algo con lo que jugar.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho. Voldemort no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Harry ya estaba abriendo los seguros dorados que cerraban la caja y levantando la tapa. Lo que había en el interior dejó a Harry sin aliento. Por un momento, no hizo nada mas que mirar las brillantes dagas plateadas que descansaban en la caja. Harry acercó una mano, acariciando el frío metal con los dedos. Miró nuevamente a Voldemort.

-Pensé que ya era tiempo de que practicaras tu puntería- dijo Voldemort como explicación, sentándose de nuevo- y que mejor que practicarlo con dagas?

Harry sonrió.

-Son asombrosas, Padre- dijo- gracias.

Voldemort movió la mano quitandole importancia.

-Fue idea de Bella. De echo, prácticamente eme rogó para que te diera esas.

-En verdad?- preguntó- por que?

-Pienso- sonrió Voldemort- que es para que su marido tenga el honor de enseñarte a usarlas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Primero lo primero- dijo Rodolphus conjurando un montón de blancos flotantes- una regla de oro. Una que no debes de olvidar cuando manejas objetos con filo.

Harry asintió, parado con los pies separados, espalda recta y luciendo determinado.

-Que?- preguntó.

-Cuando sostengas una daga, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia... te talles los ojos- levantó un dedo y señaló su ojo, haciendo una mueca- nadie quiere sacarse los ojos.

Los hombros de Harry cayeron y le gruñó a Rodolphus.

-Cállate, no eres gracioso.

-Soy hilarante.

-En verdad sabes como usar dagas?- preguntó Harry- por que hemos estado aquí por casi media hora y no me has enseñado nada aun.

-He manejado dagas toda mi vida- dijo Rodolphus- mi padre me enseño a cazar con ellas.

-Que bien por ti- gruñó Harry- pero yo no voy a cazar. Que puedes enseñarme?

Rodolphus soltó una risa.

-Relájate, Harry, estas demasiado preocupado- se acercó al chico y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros- esto se supone que debe ser divertido.

Harry se quitó sus manos de encima.

-Lo sería, si de verdad me enseñaras algo.

Rodolphus levantó ambas manos mostrando que se rendía y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Lo que usted ordene, Príncipe.

-Deja de llamarme así!- exclamó Harry- se esta volviendo molesto.

-Es lindo- dijo Bella desde el fondo de la sala- ademas, el titulo te queda. Eres nuestro Príncipe Oscuro.

Harry se giró para verla.

-Por favor! Lucius lo dijo una vez, solo para molestarme.

Bella rió.

-Es verdad, pero creo que, por una vez al menos, esta en lo correcto al darte el titulo.

Harry le dio la espalda nuevamente.

-Vete de aquí!- exclamó.

-Ohh, mira nada mas- sonrió Bella compartiendo una mirada con su esposo- nuestro Príncipe nos esta dando ordenes.

-A menos que te ofrezcas como un blanco molesto, vete- dijo Harry sosteniendo fuertemente una de las dagas en su mano.

-Me gusta- Bella lo rodeó y se arrodilló frente a él, levantando la mirada para verlo- pero creo que te tomará un par de años reunir el nervio para darle a un objetivo vivo.

Bella se levantó y se giró hacia Rodolphus, así que no pudo ver el cambio en la expresión de Harry. No vio la llamarada de revolución que recorrió los ojos verdes o la preocupación que invadió sus facciones durante un segundo antes de volver a ocultarlo detrás de un ceño fruncido. Bella no lo vio, pero Rodolpgus si. Bella le dedicó otra mirada a su marido, sonriendo con orgullo al verlo ser capaz de enseñarle al Príncipe Oscuro.

-Diviértanse- dijo suavemente.

Rodolphus asintió mirándola y esperó hasta que salió de la habitación antes de girarse hacia Harry, se arrodilló frente a él, justo como lo había hecho su esposa, y tomó a Harry por los brazos.

-Oye- le dijo- no tienes que pensarlo de esa forma.

-De que forma?- preguntó Harry, Rodolphus podía escuchar el temor en su voz.

-Todo lo que te están enseñando es para protegerte a ti mismo o a tu Padre. No puedes permitirte pensarlo de otra forma. No importa su es tu varita o una daga lo que sostienes- miró fijamente los ojos de Harry- haces lo que tienes que hacer, lo que es necesario, para proteger a aquellos que quieres.

Harry se relajó, incluso le dedicó a Rodolphus una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir. Rodolphus desordenó el cabello de Harry cariñosamente antes de levantarse.

-Ahora, si su alteza terminó de hacer berrinches, podemos volver a la lección?

Harry levantó la cabeza mirándolo, sus ojos verdes lucían mortales.

-Cállate!- exclamó- solo enséñame como lanzar estas cuchillas.

Rodolphus rió.

-Ahí esta el seguro Príncipe que conozco, dando ordenes.

Harry gruñó como respuesta, levantando su daga, listo para lanzarla. Rodolphus se giró rápidamente y movió su mano. Una daga, la cual Harry ni siquiera había visto, salió disparada de su mano y dio justo en el centro de uno de los blancos.

-Wow!- jadeó Harry, sus ojos sumamente abiertos llenos de asombro. Miró hacia Rodolphus con un nuevo respeto- eres bueno con las dagas.

Rodolphus sonrió.

-Y pronto tu también lo seras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El Principito Oscuro es tan tierno..! por mas malo ke kiera parecer no puedo con él.:! lo adoro... bien.. espero Reviews..!


	9. Alex

Bien.. trabajo arduamente en el próximo capi de A Part of Me..! no se por ke me he retrasado... es culpa de mis amigos..! me sacan de fiesta y no puedo hacer nada..!¬¬ bueno aki esta el ultimo de nuestro Príncipe creciendo.. aunke aki ya esta mas grandecito.. tengo otro terminado pero es de otra cosa diferente... "El cumpleaños de Damien".. lo recuerdan..? cuando Damy estaba enojado con Harry por que perdió el partido de Quidditch a propósito...!xD bueno bueno aquí les dejo este.. disfruten..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Alex..!**

La multitud aun seguía emocionada después de haber visto la pelea que había tenido lugar hacia diez minutos. Había sido brutal... el chico que había retado al favorito del club tenia que ser eliminado. Ya se estaba volviendo una regla, ya que Alex raramente dejaba a sus oponentes de pie al final de la batalla. Dos chicos mas habían entrado al ring y pelearon con todo lo que tenían, pero ninguno pudo acaparar la atención de la multitud, no como Alex lo hacia.

Sentado en el bar, Harry vació su vaso antes de que John le sirviera otra bebida d e "celebración".

-Hoy estuviste estupendo- sonrió John.

-Lo dices como si estuvieras sorprendido- dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.

-Honestamente, lo estoy- dijo John.

Harry murmuró algo antes de beber otro trago.

-Nunca había visto a alguien con una racha tan buena como la tuya- continuo John sin notarlo- en todo el tiempo que llevas peleando exclusivamente para mi club, no has perdido una sola pelea- dijo bebiendo de su propio vaso- o tienes los mejores reflejos del mundo, o hiciste un pacto con el diablo.

-Eso es- rio Harry asintiendo- le vendí mi alma solo para poder dar un par de golpes de vez en cuando.

John soltó una risa. Levantó su vaso para beber nuevamente pero se detuvo a medio camino, sus ojos fijos en algo a la distancia. Sonrió mirando a Harry.

-Parece que capturaste la atención de alguien- dijo.

-Como es?- dijo Harry sin reaccionar. Simplemente siguió con su bebida.

John se inclinó hacia él, recargándose en el bar con los ojos aun fijos en la mujer al otro lado del club.

-Rubia, como 1.70 de estatura, piernas largas- sonrió- justo tu tipo.

-Como sabes cual es mi tipo?- preguntó Harry.

-Bellezas altas y bronceadas siempre están a tu lado- dijo John. Sus ojos se apartaron de la mujer rápidamente, mientras se estiraba detrás de la barra- ahí viene. Mantén la calma.

-Calma? Cuando no mantengo la calma?- rio Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Mantente sobrio entonces- le advirtió quitandole el vaso que bebía.

-Hey!- Harry recuperó su vaso rápidamente- tengo alta tolerancia al alcohol.

-En ese caso- dijo una profunda voz detrás de él- toma otra, va por mi cuenta.

Harry se giró para ver a un hombre mayor, tal vez cerca de los cuarenta, vestido con un traje viejo, le sonreía de pie detrás de él. Harry se tomo un momento para estudiarlo. Era Muggle, juzgando la falta de aura mágica a su alrededor. Su cabello negro comenzaba a ceder dejando ver unas entradas enormes en su cabellera. Sus ojos azules se miraban cansados y sus ojos estaban marcados por unas finas ojeras. Sonreía, revelando dos dientes de oro.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry- no acepto bebidas de extraños- y luego añadió con una sonrisa- y no eres mi tipo.

El hombre rió.

-Mark Stevens- dijo teniendo una mano que Harry no aceptó.

-Que estas haciendo aquí, Stevens?- preguntó John, la severidad en su voz llamó la atención de Harry, se giro para mirarlo. John lucia molesto.

-Vine a beber algo y a ver la pelea- respondió Mark- pensé que tratabas bien a tus clientes, John.

John se cruzo de brazos mirándolo fijamente.

-No a clientes como tu- dijo- fuera.

-Con gusto- dijo Mark- en cuanto termine de hablar con Alex- miró a Harry nuevamente con una sonrisa- he escuchado mucho sobre ti, y después de verte pelear en el ring hoy, tengo que decirlo, lo que he escuchado no te hace justicia- sacó una pequeña carta de su traje- soy dueño de un club de pelea, el mejor en Londres- miró a John con una sonrisa- un negocio establecido, no como este lugar- volvió a mirar a Harry- me gustara que trabajaras para mi- sus ojos brillaron- podría usar a alguien tan talentoso como tu.

Harry estiró la mano y tomo la carta, sin siquiera mirarla la lanzó hacia un lado.

-No, gracias- dijo- no me interesa un trabajo.

La sonrisa flaqueó en los labios de Mark.

-Solo piénsalo. Estoy listo para ofrecerte una cifra de seis dijito...

-No me interesa- Harry se giró y tomó su bebida.

-Te aseguro, esta es la oportunidad única en la vida.

-Entonces ve a ofrecérsela a alguien que le importe- dijo Harry.

El rostro de Mark enrojeció. Se levantó a toda su altura y miró a Harry con ojos entrecerrados.

-Estas cometiendo un error- dijo tranquilamente, dejando claro un pequeño tono de amenaza.

-Si?- sonrió Harry girándose para mirarlo- que harás al respecto?

Mark no dijo nada. Miró a Harry unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada y sonreirle a John, después dio media vuelta y se retiró.

-Al fin se fue- murmuró John mirando la figura que se alejaba.

-Conoces a ese payaso?- preguntó Harry-

-Me sorprende que tu no- dijo John sirviéndose otra bebida, mas fuerte que la anterior- Mark Stevens es una molestia. Es el dueño del Champions Ring, pero todos saben que ese es solo la fachada de su verdadero negocio.

-El cual es?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes- respondió John- drogas, armas, contrabando.

Harry miró hacia la puerta nuevamente, el hombre ya se había ido.

-Ese sujeto?- preguntó- no parece que pudiera con eso.

John sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Las personas no siempre son lo que parecen, Alex- dijo levantando una botella.

Harry no dijo nada, pero empujó su vaso hacia adelante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Casi una hora después Harry salio del club Little John's. Dijo un rápido "Hola" a Fiona y miró al pequeño de un año durmiendo, Nigel, antes de comenzar a caminar por la oscura calle. Era casi media noche. Bella se iba a poner histérica si se daba cuenta que otra vez no estaba. Su padre regresaría de su viaje en dos dias. Harry sabia que esta vez ella se lo contaría. La ultima vez que Harry había sido atrapado llegando a casa después de media noche, había podido convencerla de que no dijera nada. Esta vez sabia que Bella iría directo a Voldemort.

Se apresuró caminando por la calle buscando un buen lugar para aparecerse. Era tarde y estaba oscuro, pero aun había muchas personas caminando por la calle, esperando dentro de los carros o saliendo de los clubs de la zona. Eligió un pequeño espacio oculto entre un par de arboles del otro lado de la calle.

Iba cruzando a la mitad de la calle cuando una pequeña van apareció de la nada. Se detuvo justo frente a Harry, bloqueandole el camino. Las puertas se abrieron y dos hombres salieron.

-Entra!- ladró uno.

Harry, sorprendido por la repentina a aparición de la van y los hombres, se quedo quieto. Se quedo donde estaba, tratando de descubrir que era lo que pasaba. No eran Aurores, ni siquiera eran miembros de la Orden. Podía sentir la falta de magia en ellos. Eran Muggles. Por que esos Muggles lo atacaban?

Escutuchó un extraño sonido, un pequeño click. Harry bajó la mirad apara ver que los dos hombres tenia algo en sus manos, y lo apuntaban con eso.

-Adentro- repitió el hombre- ahora.

Harry no sabia que era eso con lo que le apuntaban. Eran pequeñas y negras, quedaban perfecto en sus manos. Un cilindro delgado de metal le apuntaba directo al pecho. A pesar de que Harry nunca había visto un arma antes, era lo suficientemente inteligente para sacar conclusiones y darse cuenta de que era una pistola. No quería experimentar los efectos del arma, así que se movió lentamente y entró en la van. Dentro había otros tres hombres, todos con una seriedad mortal reflejada en el rostro.

Al segundo que Harry entró en la van, los dos hombres lo empujaron dentro y subieron también, cerrando la puerta. La van aceleró hacia la oscuridad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando le quitaron la venda d ellos ojos, Harry tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para ajustarse a la luz. Había sido sacado de la van con una gruesa venga amarrada para cubrirle los ojos y con las manos detrás de él, pero no se las habían atado. Los hombres lo habían llevado rudamente hacia el edificio, atravesando muchos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación. Una vez que lo habían empujado hacia una silla, le quitaron la venda.

La habitación estaba impecable, llena de muebles costosos. Una alfombra bastante peluda estaba a sus pies y un sorprendente candelabro adornaba el salón. Las paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas doradas. La mesa frente a Harry era de reluciente caoba. Del otro lado de la mesa estaba un orgulloso Mark Stevens. Se miraba particular mente feliz de tener a Harry ahí.

Harry no le dedico mas de dos segundos de atención. Después se giró para ver a siete hombres de pie detrás de él, todos armados y apuntándole. Obviamente pensaban que esas armas eran suficientes para mantenerlo en su sitio, por que no se habían molestado en atarlo a la silla. Harry se giro nuevamente hacia Mark.

-Si así es como invitas a las personas a tu casa, no me sorprende que estés tan desesperado por tener amigos.

-No necesito amigos, Alex- rió Mark.

-Bueno, si no es amistad lo que buscas- dijo alzando una ceja con una media sonrisa en los labios- ya te dije que no eres mi tipo. Deja de intentar hacer que me gustes.

Mark rió nuevamente. Señalándolo con el dedo.

-Eres gracioso- dijo- pero verás, Alex, no te traje aquí para bromear.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Harry- no puedes dejar de pensar en mi.

-Eso es verdad- Mark se inclinó sobre su asiento, mirando a Harry- tengo que confesarlo. Esta noche no fue la primera vez que te veo pelear. Te he estado observando por mucho tiempo. Tienes talento, Alex. Un verdadero y bendito talento. Peleas como nunca había visto antes. Es como si supieras exactamente lo que la otra persona va a hacer. Tus movimientos son precisos, sin errores, perfectos...

-Basta ya- dijo Harry sin emoción- me harás sonrojar.

-Sabes lo que vi en todas tus peleas?- dijo Mark sonriendo- eres despiadado. No tienes miedo de hacer lo que tienes que hacer para ganar. Admiro eso- amplió su sonrisa- alguien como tu me serviría.

-En tu club de pelea?- preguntó Harry- la verdad es que no creo que te molestaras en hacer todo esto solo para obtener a otro peleador.

Una siniestra sonrisa tomó lugar en los labios de Mark.

-Inteligente aparte de hábil- rió- eres lo que busco.

Harry no dijo nada.

-Tengo una larga... base, en lo que a negocios se refiere- dijo Mark- cubro mucho terreno. Tienes que hacerlo, si quieres mantener la reputación- se inclinó sobre la mesa- te puedo dar mucho mas de lo que John te esta dando- dijo- te puedo hacer mas rico de lo que nunca soñaste. Mira a tu alrededor- dijo señalando la habitación- puedes tener una casa justo como esta. Si solo trabajas para mi.

-Estas presumiendole a la persona equivocada- dijo Harry soltando una risa- esta habitación es mas pequeña que mi baño- sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida del hombre- no necesito tu dinero. Tengo mucho por mi cuenta.

-Puedo darte fama, el mundo sabra quien eres- trató Mark.

-Ya soy muy famoso- respondió Harry. En el mundo Muggle ya era un luchador popular, Alex. Y en su mundo, el mundo magico ya comenzaba a conocer y temer al Príncipe Oscuro.

Mark se quedó sentado, aparentemente decepcionado.

-Que es lo que quieres?- preguntó secamente- para hacerte trabajar para mi?

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante.

-No trabajo para nadie- dijo. Su lealtad estaba con su Padre. Hacia lo que su Padre le pedía, pero no trabajaba para él- mucho menos para basura como tu.

Mark pareció confundido por un momento. Sus cejas se juntaban mientras asentía y volvía a sentarse en su silla.

-Es una pena- dijo- tenias mucho potencial.

Harry se tensó al escuchar los clicks detrás de él. Al mismo tiempo sintió esa familiar sensación cosquillear en su interior. Su glamour comenzaba a desaparecer. Muy pronto, Mark y sus matones estarían viendo a un chico de quince años y no al luchador de veinti-algo con el que trataban.

-En serio?- preguntó Harry controlando su magia a quedarse en su lugar, manteniendo el glamur lo suficiente para poder tener algo de ventaja- vas a matarme solo por que no quiero trabajar para ti?

Mark soltó una risa.

-Claro que no- dijo- eso seria una locura- ladeó la cabeza mirando fijamente a Harry- veras, Alex, llegué a donde estoy usando solo dos principios. Uno, tengo que ser el mejor, lo que significa que contrato a los que son mejores también. Dos- sus ojos brillaron con fría malicia- si no puedo tener lo mejor, entonces me aseguro de que nadie mas lo tenga- le sonrió a Harry- eres demasiado bueno para dejarte ir, Alex. Si no trabajas para mi, me aseguraré de que no trabajes para nadie mas- miró a sus hombres- disparenle a las rodillas, codos y tobillos, después déjenlo en donde lo encontraron.

Quiso levantarse de la mesa, pero Harry fue mas rápido. Se levantó mientras pateaba su silla hacia atrás, dándole a tres de los hombres con ella. Se lanzó hacia abajo de la mesa, evadiendo apenas las balas que los otros cuatro le dispararon. Escuchando los balazos y viendo los agujeros que las balas habían hecho en la mesa, Harry ta estaba mas que seguro de que debía evadir que le dieran a toda costa. _"Piensa en ellos como un Avada Kedavra" _se dijo Harry, "Justo como cuando entreno con mi Padre. Evadelas, que no te den!".

Harry volteó la mesa, usándola como escudo para protegerse de la lluvia de balas que iban en su dirección. Vio a Mark del otro lado, de pie y con su propia arma en mano.

Harry había tenido suficiente.

Levantó una mano y Mark salió disparado contra la pared. Su cabeza hizo un horrible sonido cuando se estrelló contra una de las pinturas. Mark cayó al suelo. Harry sacó su varita de su bolsillo interior. Su ataque a Mark había confundido a los otros siete hombres. Por un instante, los disparos cesaron. Eso era todo lo que Harry necesitaba. Salió de detrás de la mesa y lanzó hechizos aturdidores a la velocidad de la luz, dándole a dos y fallando al tercero.

Se agachó cuando los disparos volvieron. La mesa ayudaba mucho a protegerse, pero no resistiría mucho mas. Harry tuvo que lanzarse sobre la peluda alfombra para evitar ser herido. Lanzó una bola de fuego hacia un lado. Escuchó las maldiciones sorprendidas de los hombres, llenos de miedo y sorpresa al ver el fuego aparecer de la nada y golpear la pared.

Aprovechando su distracción, Harry se levantó, dio un gran respiro antes de salir de detrás de la mesa. Disparó los hechizos dándole a dos de ellos y moviendo su mano hacia otro mandándolo contra la pared. Las armas cayeron de las manos de los que quedaban, estaban en shock ante lo que acababa de pasar, no lo creían. Harry se apresuro a terminar su trabajo, disparó dos maldiciones mas, dejando fuera a los últimos dos hombres que quedaban en pie.

Harry se giró para mirar a Mark, estaba sentado recargado en la pared, su arma no estaba muy lejos de él, había salido volando cuando había dado contra la pared. Parecía luchar para mantenerse consciente. Cuando giró la cabeza, Harry pudo ver la sangre gotear por el costoso acabado en la pared.

Harry caminó hacia él, con la varita aun en su mano. La sensación del cosquilleo había terminado y Harry vio el efecto que había hecho al ver los ojos de Mark abrirse a mas no poder. Su boca se había abierto también, jadeando por la sorpresa. Trató de moverse cuando Harry se agachó frente a él, pero no podía ir a ningún lado. Tembló bruscamente, ya fuera por la perdida de sangre, o por el miedo al ver a una persona cambiar de ese modo ante sus ojos. Harry le sonrió.

-Q... que...- luchó Mark para sacar las palabras- quien... que... eres?

Harry levantó su varita, apuntando justo entre sus ojos.

-Tu fin.

Murmuró una maldición y los ojos de Mark se abrieron a mas no poder cuando la luz lo golpeó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Una pelea estupenda, Alex!- aplaudió John dándole un golpe en el hombro a Harry mientras tomaba su asiento usual en el bar después de un par de rounds contra un chico que era casi medio metro mas alto que él.

-No tienes que repetir lo obvio- sonrió Harry.

-Oh por Dios, como es que logras ser tan modesto?- preguntó John en tono burlón mientras le tendía un vaso.

Harry lo tomó y, haciendo un gesto de brindis, se lo termino de un trago. John tomó el vaso nuevamente para llenarlo.

-Adivina que escuche- comenzó el hombre- recuerdas a ese idiota que vino la semana pasada? El que intentó contratarte? Mark Stevens.

-Claro- respondió Harry sin darme mucha importancia.

John se inclinó sobre la barra, sus ojos brillantes.

-Se entregó a la policía.

Harry fingió confusión.

-Que quieres decir?

-Fue a la policía y confeso todos sus crímenes- John sacudió la cabeza, sirviéndose un trago- aparentemente tenia una larga lista. Contrabando de drogas y armas, extorsión, esclavitud, asalto, incluso confesó el asesinato de nueve personas- dio un gran trago- siempre supe que era un idiota, pero un asesino?- negó con la cabeza.

Harry estaba luchando contra la sonrisa que quería salir.

-Por que confesó?

-Ese es el asunto- dijo John- nadie sabe por que. Simplemente entro en la estación, llevando toda la evidencia con él y les contó todo a la policía. Algunos dicen que perdió la cabeza. Simplemente hablaba y hablaba, contándoles todo sobre las personas que había matado, de donde conseguía sus armas, las personas que le compraban droga, todo. Es como si... como si...

-Quisiera limpiar sus acciones- dijo Harry.

-Exacto- dijo John mirandolo. Harry le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de mirar su bebida.

-Bueno- dijo levantando su vaso- como tu dices, fue todo para bien.

John golpeo su vaso con el de Harry y después bebió+o. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con sus labios pegados en su vaso. Sabia que usar la maldición Imperius para hacer que Mark Stevens confesara todo era una forma perfecta de hacer sufrir al bastardo. Había usado un Oblivate para que lo olvidara, claro, a Mark y a sus siete matones. No podía tenerlos hablando sobre un chico de quince años que lanzaba bolas de fuego y que podía lanzarlos hacia atrás con solo mover una mano. Sin mencionar el palito de madera del que lanzaba rayos de luz. No quería que las autoridades pensaran que estaban mal de la cabeza y los dejaran ir sin castigarlos.

-Oye- lo llamó John, pero sus ojos miraban hacia el otro lado del club- tienes otra admiradora.

-Como es?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Es hermosa, 1.70, piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo...

-No- lo interrumpió Harry de inmediato- no me interesa.

John lo miró confundido.

-Que? Por que?

-No salgo con pelirrojas.

Los ojos de John se abrieron mucho y su quijada cayó al suelo.

-No creí que fueras del tipo que tiene prejuicios contra la gente, Alex.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

John lo observo, notando como su humor había cambiado. Rellenó su bebida de nuevo.

-Es una lastima- dijo- he escuchado que las pelirrojas son muy divertidas. Son un desafío, eso si. De temperamento fuerte.

-Si- dijo Harry- lo se.

Las imágenes de la mujer que lo había traído al mundo cruzaron su mente... sus gritos, sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de él, mirándolo con odio. Su temperamento siempre parecía alterarse cuando él estaba cerca. Sus palabras usadas para lastimarlo, casi tanto como su padre solía lastimarlo físicamente...

Harry se terminó el contenido del vaso de un trago.

-Creo que es hora para otro round.

John lo miró sorprendido.

-Nunca peleas dos veces en una misma noche...

Pero Harry no lo escuchaba. Ya se dirigía hacia el ring, la furia y el dolor retumbaban en su interior al recordar a Lily Potter. Entro en el ring causando que todo el club comenzara a silbar y gritar emocionado, sonriendo cuando el duo que ya se encontraba peleando lo miraba confundido. Les hizo una seña con la mano a ambos, para que fueran a atacarlo. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos antes de decidirse, pensando que entre los dos podrian vencer al legendario Alex.

Estaban equivocados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y bien.. que tal...? no sale con pelirrojas..!xD hahahahaha pobre.. se tragara sus palabras..! espero reviews..!


	10. Best Friends

Muy bien... en A Part of Me nos kedamos en Navidad y keda muy acorde a la fecha.. me esperare a subir el capi siguiente..! pero no se preocupen ke tengo una buena cantidad de Drarry para subir en Becoming the Dark Prince..!=D

Aki tienen el como se conocieron Draco y Harry..!=3 uno de los mas lindos de los one-shots..xD Disfruten..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Best Friends – Mejores Amigos

Harry no se quejaba. No, el nunca se quejaría, ni con su Padre, ni con Bella, ni siquiera con Lucius. Pero su molestia silenciosa no pasaba desapercibida, Harry estaba sufriendo del peor mal de todos los tiempos: aburrimiento.

Ahora, a la edad de seis, Harry había estado viviendo con su nuevo Padre por dos años. En ese tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que no había mucho que hacer cuando su Padre estaba ocupado, especialmente cuando Bella y Lucius también eran llamados a sus dichosas "reuniones". Gradualmente, Harry fue dejado solo por largos periodos de tiempo mas frecuentemente que antes, pero Harry nunca se quejaba, su sentimiento de rechazo se dejaba ver fácilmente.

Fue solamente por esa razón, que Lord Voldemort dejó que Lucius Malfoy llevara a su hijo a la mansión Riddle por primera vez, en un intento para aliviar un poco la aburrición de Harry.

Lucius Malfoy no cabía en si de alegría. Paso días metiéndole reglas en la cabeza a Draco, entrenándolo para mantener una etiqueta propia para tratar al heredero del Lord Oscuro. Un aristócrata como Lucius Malfoy sabia como invertir su tiempo y lealtad para acumular recompensas y riquezas. Si su hijo podía volverse amigo del heredero del Lord Oscuro, los Malfoy se volverían _intocables_, o algo así.

Finalmente, el día llegó, un viernes en la tarde, ese día, Harry conoció a Draco Malfoy.

La vida par ambos chicos no volvería a ser igual.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era extremadamente patético, admitió Harry, jugar snap explosivo él solo. Al principio no era tan malo. Pero pronto toda gracia del juego se perdía, Harry apilaba las cartas sin poner atención, ni siquiera reaccionaba cuando un par explotaba.

-Harry?

El niño de seis años se giro al escuchar su nombre. Reconoció la voz de Lucius, pero aun así se sorprendió. Sabía que a los Mortífagos no se les permitía salir al patio de la mansión ese día, todo para que él pudiera salir y tomar aire fresco sin usar su mascara. Se giró con el ceño fruncido, sus labios se separaron para mostrar su disconformidad con la parecencia de Lucius, pero no llegó a hacer sonido alguno.

Lucius no había ido solo.

Harry se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el pasto de la ropa. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban fijos en un pequeño niño rubio, con el rostro fino y puntiagudo y grandes ojos grises. El niño estaba de pie junto a Lucius Malfoy, una perfecta versión en miniatura. Lucius hizo rápidamente una reverencia frente a Harry.

-Quiero presentarte a mi hijo, Draco Malfoy- Lucius empujo suavemente al niño hacia adelante.

Draco miró a Harry a los ojos, de pronto hizo una reverencia, levantando la cabeza un minuto completo después.

-Es un gran honor conocerle- dijo Draco, pero sus palabras estaban llenas de hipocresía.

Harry no respondió nada.

-Los dejare hablar, chicos- sonrió Lucius, enviando a Draco una mirada significativa- tengo asuntos que atender con Bellatrix. Regresare pronto.

Se fue portando la gran sonrisa Malfoy en el rostro. Draco miro a su padre marcharse. Solo cuando el adulto desapareció por la entrada, el pequeño se giro.

Harry miro como la expresión del rubio cambiada inmediatamente. Los ojos grises del niño se entrecerraron mientras observaba a Harry, escaneandolo de pies a cabeza, sus labios curvados burlescos y actitud altiva.

-Entonces, _tu_ eres el hijo del Lord Oscuro?- pregunto.

Harry asintió lentamente. Draco soltó una risa burlona.

-No eres nada como lo imaginaba- dijo.

-Oh?- respondió Harry- por que?

-No lo se- los ojos de Harry volvieron a examinarlo- pensé que serias mas alto.

Harry sintió el enojo comenzar a formarse dentro de él.

-Medimos lo mismo- afirmo.

-Si, pero _yo_ tengo seis- dijo Draco orgullosamente.

-Yo también tengo seis- respondió Harry.

Draco lo ignoro. Camino al rededor de Harry con pasos lentos, estudiandolo. Harry comenzaba a irritarse cada vez mas.

-Que estas haciendo?- preguntó.

-Oh, nada- dijo Draco, con las manos unidas detrás, justo como Lucius hacia- solo estaba buscando la marca.

-Marca?- pregunto Harry.

-El hijo de Lord Voldemort debe tener una marca, como la que mi padre tiene en su brazo- sus ojos se fijaron en los brazos expuestos de Harry- tu no tienes la marca?

-Mi _padre_ dice que no la necesito.

Draco pareció insultado, como si no pudiesen haberle dicho algo mas blasfemo.

-No la necesitas?- pregunto- claro que la necesitas!

-_Yo_ no- dijo Harry orgulloso.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron.

-En donde esta tu madre?- preguntó.

-No tengo.

-_Todos _tenemos una madre.

-Yo no.

Draco frunció los labios.

-Estas mintiendo.

-No miento!- se defendió Harry. Nadie lo había llamado mentiroso, nadie en los últimos dos años.

-Si, lo eres- dijo Harry- todos tenemos una madre. Tu tienes un padre_ y_ una madre.

-Yo solo necesito un Padre- responsorio Harry- y lo tengo.

Draco se detuvo. Miro a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No te pareces al Lord Oscuro- aseguro.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Harry- has conocido a mi padre?

-No- respondió Draco- pero he visto fotografías- estudio a Harry nuevamente y ladeo la cabeza- no te pareces a él en nada.

-Y?- pregunto Harry.

-Debes de parecerte a tu padre- dijo Draco, como si fuera una regla de oro- yo me parezco a mi padre, Nott al suyo, Pansy a su madre- fue contando con los dedos- pero tu? No te pareces al Lord Oscuro- se burló- ni siquiera tienes ojos rojos- siguió- no creo que seas su hijo. Estas mintiendo!

Una furia al rojo vivo se esparció por el cuerpo de Harry. Sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en puños.

-Cállate!- escupió.

-Mientes, no es cierto?- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa- justo como mentías sobre no tener madre. Eres un mentiroso. Lord Voldemort no es tu padre.

-Dije que te calles!

Harry se le hecho encima, tan enojado que veía rojo. Sus manos se cerraron en el cuello de Draco, empujándolo al piso. Draco cayo en seco sobre el pasto y con Harry encima de él. Harry sorprendió al otro niño, e incluso a él mismo, cuando se dio impulso y estrello el puño contra el rostro de Draco.

-OW!- aulló Draco, ambas manos volaron hasta su nariz.

Harry estaba sorprendido. Nunca pensó que podía golpear a alguien así. Hasta ese momento, él había decidido alejarse de toda esa brutalidad. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la mano de Draco había dejado su rostro y se había dirigido a sus mechones negros.

-Ah!- gritó Harry cuando Draco le tiro del cabello antes de que se diera cuenta, y rápidamente quedo debajo del rubio. Draco siguió el ejemplo de Harry y le dio varios golpes seguidos en el rostro, las mejillas, nariz y boca.

Harry se las arreglo, después de muchos intentos, tomar a Draco por las muñecas y empujarlo con toda su fuerza, sacándoselo de encima. Harry pudo ponerse encima de nuevo, ya no se preocupaba si era puño cerrado o a mano abierta como cachetada, solo golpeaba cualquier lugar posible. Draco gritaba y se protegía con los brazos. De un golpe de suerte, Draco le dio a Harry en la barbilla y logro sacárselo de encima. Draco volvió a su posición ventajosa y ahora los puñetazos caían sobre Harry.

-DRACO! NO! SUÉLTALO!

Draco fue apartado de un tirón lejos de Harry por su sorprendido y completamente horrorizado padre.

-Suéltame! Suéltame!- Draco se removió en los brazos de Lucius, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su cabello era un desastre. Hacia muecas mientras intentaba patear a Harry.

Harry saltó sobre sus pies y se lanzó contra Draco, pero Bella lo detuvo.

-Suéltame!- gritó Harry- le voy a dar la golpiza de su vida!

-Te convertiré en comida para peces!- gritó Draco, aun tratando de liberarse.

-Draco! Cuida tu lengua!- lo regañó Bella aun deteniendo a Harry- o personalmente te la removeré.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, los cuales se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-Tía Bella?

Pero Bella lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, a su único sobrino. Draco miró al niño en los brazos de la mujer. Soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-Te atraparé, pequeño mentiroso!- lo amenazó.

-_No_ soy un mentiroso!- gritó Harry.

-Llevatelo, Lucius- siseó Bella.

Lucius y Bella se alejaron en direcciones opuestas, cada uno llevándose a un pequeño de seis años completamente furioso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fue casi una hora mas tarde que Lucius tocó la puerta de Harry. Bella estaba con el chico, revisándolo cuidadosamente buscando cualquier pequeña herida, pero no tenía nada. Al parecer el ataque de Draco no había dejado ninguna marca.

Harry levantó la mirada al escuchar la puerta y vio a un cabizbajo Lucius. Enseguida de él estaba un aun mas cabizbajo Draco. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Podemos pasar?- preguntó Lucius.

Harry asintió.

Lucius entró llevando a Draco consigo. Hizo una reverencia y Draco, muy a su pesar, hizo lo mismo.

-Draco tiene algo que decirte- Lucius empujó a Draco hacia en frente.

El pequeño rubio se adelantó unos pasos hacia Harry. Sus ojos grises se pasaron por Bella, pero al ver su expresión molesta rápidamente la regresó hacia Harry. Se aclaró la garganta.

-He... he venido a pedir... a pedir tu... um...- frunciendo el ceño, Draco miró de vuelta a su padre. Lucius gesticuló con los labios la palabra correcta y Draco volvió a girarse- tu perdón. No debí golpearte. Lo siento.

Las palabras eran ensayadas y para nada sinceras. Harry podía ver en los ojos de Draco lo enojado que estaba.

-Ahora vete- Bella fue la que habló, siseando las palabras a Draco- asegúrate de regresar cuando el Lord Oscuro te llame.

Draco la miró fijamente antes de asentir.

-Piensa muy bien en lo que hiciste, Draco- continuó Bella, con la voz llena de decepción- serás castigado severamente por tu agresión.

Draco juntó las cejas. Parecía no entender. Y en todo caso tampoco Harry entendía. Al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos parecía captar lo que pasaba, Bella explicó.

-Hiciste algo muy, muy malo. Por eso, el Lord Oscuro te castigará.

Evidentemente, Draco entendió. Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y le temblaron los labios antes de girarse a mirar a su padre. Pero la expresión de Lucius parecía de piedra, se negaba a mirarlo. Draco volvió su mirada a su tía.

-Pero... pero dije que lo sentía- se excusó.

-Levantaste tu mano en contra de nuestro joven Amo!- escupió Bella- en verdad pensase que te saldrías con la tuya?

Draco palideció terriblemente. Apuntó a Harry con el dedo.

-Pero él empezó...

-Cállate!- lo regañó Lucius- no hablaras mas, ni una sola palabra!

Draco asintió y obedientemente guardó silencio.

Harry observó a Lucius, tensó y pálido, acercarse y tomar a Draco por los hombros para llevarlo hacia la puerta. Harry miró fijamente a Draco, como iba con la cabeza gacha, ojos llenos de lagrimas, labios temblorosos y los hombros caídos. Una gran diferencia a como lo había visto en el patio, de pie con orgullo enseguida de su padre.

-Lucius, espera- dijo Harry.

Ambos Malfoy se detuvieron, girándose para mirar a Harry. Ella observó con sorpresa como Harry se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia los rubios. Harry no miró a Lucius, mantuvo su vista fija en Draco, quien lo miraba hasta cierto punto asustado.

Sin decir palabra, Harry levantó la mano y le dio una cachetada a Draco. Lucius y Bella miraron, con ojos muy abiertos, como Draco se ponía una mano en la mejilla, un sollozo ya escapando de sus labios.

-Listo- dijo Harry- ahora estamos a mano- miró a Lucius- no hay necesidad de decirle a mi Padre.

Los labios de Lucius se abrieron de sorpresa y alzó las cejas.

-Pero... pero, el Lord Oscuro...

-Ya lo arreglé- lo interrumpió Harry- ademas, es mi pelea- miró a Draco a los ojos- le diré a mi Padre si quiero- volvió su mirada a Lucius- así que no tienes por que decir nada- se giró y miró a la sorprendida mujer detrás de él- tu tampoco, Bella.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Draco, vio su rostro lleno de confusión y alivio. El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente contuvo las lagrimas. Cuando Lucius se inclinó nuevamente ante Harry, Draco se apresuró a hacer lo mismo.

-Gracias, Harry- dijo Lucius antes de girarse y llevarse a Draco.

Draco le dedicó una ultima mirada a Harry antes de que su padre lo sacara de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasó una semana entera antes de que Harry volviera a ver a Draco. El pequeño rubio de seis años llegó temprano un viernes, esa vez había ido solo. Tocó la puerta de la habitación sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Lentamente, Harry se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo perplejo.

Draco se quedó en la perta, moviéndose nerviosamente con una caja en sus manos.

-Puedo pasar?- preguntó al fin.

Harry lo miró en silencio antes de asentir.

Draco entró, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.

-Padre dijo que debía venir- comenzó Draco- piensa que debo intentar hacer las paces.

-Eso piensa?- preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió

-También mi madre lo piensa- añadió Draco- en realidad esto fue su idea- dijo levantando la caja en sus manos.

El interés de Harry despertó sin poder contenerlo. Se acercó un par de pasos.

-Que es eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Ella dijo que era una oferta de paz- levantó la mirada hacia Harry- sea lo que sea.

-Quieres abrirlo?- preguntó Harry, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que podría ser esa "oferta de paz". Draco dudó antes de extender la caja hacia adelante, entregándosela a Harry.

-Tu ábrelo- dijo Draco- es para ti.

Harry miró la caja, con desconfianza. Luego, con una mano, tomó la caja frente a él. Lo sorprendió lo pesada que era. Regresó hacia el sofá y se sentó, poniendo la caja sobre la mesita de centro. Draco también se acercó y se sentó frente a él, mirando la caja con curiosidad. Con mucho cuidado, Harry rompió el papel que envolvía el paquete y se encontró con una caja cuadrada de madera. Harry la sostuvo en sus manos. Puso la caja de brillante caoba en la mesa y levantó la tapa, mirando dentro. Con el entrecejo junto, Harry sacó una tabla gruesa, doblada perfectamente por la mitad, y también sacó un montón de piecesillas blancas y negras.

-Se lo que es- dijo Draco- es un tablero de ajedrez.

Harry lo miró.

-Un tablero de ajedrez?- preguntó- y que se hace con el?

-Lo juegas, por supuesto- respondió Draco. Tomó la tabla doblada que sostenía Harry y la abrió, revelando la cuadricula marcada en blanco y negro. Harry lo miró, contando los cuadros. Sesenta y cuatro, treinta y dos blancos y treinta y dos negros. Draco lo puso en la mesa, entre él y Harry. Harry sacó todas las piezas de la caja mientras Draco las acomodaba, mirando sin estar muy seguro de donde colocarlas. Harry pudo decir fácilmente que, a pesar de su comportamiento, Draco no sabia muy bien en donde y como debía usarse todo.

-Pónganse en posición- dijo Draco.

Harry miró, asombrado, como las pequeñas piezas comenzaban a brincar por el tablero, acomodándose en dos filas a cada lado de la cuadricula.

-Sabes como jugar?- preguntó Harry.

-Claro- respondió Draco- miro a mi padre jugar todo el tiempo.

-Lucius _juega_?- preguntó Harry, encontrando la idea de lo mas loca.

-Es un juego para _grandes_- respondió Draco- y como _yo_ ya tengo seis, soy perfectamente capaz de jugar ajedrez mágico- miró a Harry antes de añadir rápidamente- tu también, claro.

Harry miró el tablero.

-Que debemos hacer?

-Les decimos hacia donde moverse- le respondió Draco señalando a los peones.

-Como?- volvió a preguntar Harry.

-Así- Draco se inclinó y se aclaró la garganta- E2 a E3.

Una de las piezas blancas se deslizó por el tablero, para sorpresa de Harry.

-Genial!- los ojos de Harry brillaron- mi turno- miró el tablero- B2 a B3.

La pieza negra se movió un cuadro.

-Nada mal- sonrió Draco- D2 a D3.

Claro que los niños no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían, solo movían piezas al azar por el tablero, sin jugar realmente ajedrez. Pero era suficiente para entretenerlos. Cuando la primera baja apareció, ambos chicos saltaron emocionados. A Harry ni siquiera le importó que uno de sus peones fuera lanzado fuera del tablero.

-Asombroso!- rió.

-Intenta atacar uno de los míos- sonrió Draco.

Harry así lo hizo y una de las piezas blancas salió destrozada hacia el tro lado de la habitación.

-Yo voy por ella!- Draco corrió hacia donde había volado la pieza y la levantó antes de volver a saltar sobre su asiento- bien, es mi turno!- dijo frotando sus manos una contra la otra, preparando su ataque.

Harry lo miró, sintió un nudo en la garganta de pronto. Tragó saliva pesadamente y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa.

-Draco?

-Si?

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Tenías razón- Draco levantó la mirada del tablero, con el entrecejo junto. Harry lo miró- sobre mi, no soy el hijo de Lord Voldemort- explicó- tenías razón, no soy su hijo en verdad.

Draco no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, alzando las cejas. Harry siguió mirando la mesa.

-Mi... mi mamá y papá- pasó su lengua por sus labios, el corazón le saltaba violentamente al volver a pensar en ellos- ellos no me querían. Me... me odiaban.

-Por que?- preguntó Draco en voz baja.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, solo lo hacían- jugueteó con una de las esquinas del tablero, su uña rasguñando con cuidado- solían decirme todo el tiempo que me fuera- Harry levantó la mirada- así que un día lo hice.

Draco parecía confundido, pero asintió de todas formas.

-Fue entonces que me encontré con Nagini, y ella me trajo con Lord Voldemort- continuó Harry.

Al mencionar a la serpiente, los ojos de Draco se abrieron imposiblemente grandes y dejó escapar un jadeo de asombro.

-Nagini! La serpiente del Lord Oscuro? Nagini?

Harry asintió.

-Si, sabes de ella?

-Todos saben de ella!- dijo Draco, emocionado- se supone que es tan grande como una casa y tiene cerca de diez ojos!

Harry arrugó la nariz.

-No, no lo es. Ella no es así, para nada.

-No lo es?- parpadeó Draco- pero Nott dijo que su padre le dijo como era Nagini- respiró profundamente antes de recitar- tan negra como la noche, tan grande como una casa, los diez ojos de Nagini siempre te encontraran, aun si eres el mas minúsculo ratón.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Esa es solo una historia, Nagini no es así.

-Entonces como es?- preguntó Draco, inclinándose hacia adelante con ojos brillantes.

-Ella es, bueno, es grande, comparada con la mayoría de las serpientes- comenzó Harry- pero no es tan grande como una casa! Como puede una serpiente ser "grande como una casa"? Y solo tiene dos ojos.

-Le tuviste miedo cuando la viste?- preguntó Draco.

-Mucho miedo- admitió Harry- ella se acercó a mi. Creo que estaba por comerme, pero luego me escuchó hablar, ella se detuvo y comenzó a platicar conmigo. Me dijo que...

-Espera, espera!- Draco levantó una mano- tu _hablaste_ con ella?- preguntó.

-Si- asintió Harry.

-Acaso eres... un...- Draco intentó recordar el nombre- hablas eso... un idioma diferente...

-Parsel- le dijo Harry.

-Si, Parsel, eso es- asintió Draco- como lo hiciste?

Nuevamente, Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se. Siempre he podido hablar con las serpientes- sintió que in escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar como su padre lo golpeaba. Se ganaba un severo castigo si su papá llegaba a verlo hablando con las pequeñas serpientes que lograba meter a hurtadillas al Valle de Godric.

-Eso es tremendamente genial!- la voz de Draco lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Harry medio sonrió. Levantó la mirada hacia el rubio.

-Si?

-Haría lo que fuera por poder hablar con las serpientes- dijo Draco.

-Te puedo enseñar- se ofreció Harry.

-Si?- preguntó Draco.

-Si- afirmó Harry.

Ambos chicos se enfrascaron en las bases del Parsel, con Harry demostrando las frases mas sencillas y Draco imitándolo pobremente. Las piezas blancas y negras saltaban indignadas intentando volver a llamar su atención.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A que son lindos..!=D si me llegan buenos Reviews subo los demás..! créanme.. son geniales..!


	11. The Birds and the Bees

Si se que el titulo no dice eso.. pero la platica en español, o al menos la ke yo me se, es sobre abejas y flores..xD así ke se keda así..!

Que cbueno que tenia eso escriubto que si no..xD subnjoo..! aikawa san dejame rebiw..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The Birds and the Bees – Las Abejitas y las Florecitas..!**

Un Harry de siete años miraba una fotografía, tratando de encontrarle sentido. No era que no entendiera la fotografía del Hipogrifo. No, era la fotografía de un bebé Hipogrifo acurrucándose a un lado de su madre, eso era lo que lo tenía confundido. Ni siquiera miraba el texto, ignorando perfectamente el articulo sobre que tipo de criatura era un Hipogrifo, su mente trataba de averiguar otra cosa.

Harry apartó el libro y miró al hombre de cabello negro sentado del otro lado de la habitación, su cabeza inclinada mientras se concentraba en su papeleo. No quería distraer a su Padre. Le habían dicho que si insistía en estar con su Padre, entonces debía estar quieto y callado y no interrumpir, a menos que fuera algo importante. Acaso eso era importante?

Harry frunció el ceño mirando la fotografía nuevamente. Decidió que si lo era. Como se suponía que debía seguir estudiando cuando esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza? Se giró en su asiento para poder mirar a Voldemort.

-Padre?

-Que sucede, Harry?- Voldemort no levantó la mirada, siguió escribiendo, su pluma negra rasgando el pergamino.

Harry miró la fotografía del bebé hipogrifo nuevamente.

-De donde vienen los bebes?

La pluma se detuvo. Lentamente, Lord Voldemort levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry, sus ojos rojos se entrecerrados y sus cejas se juntaron.

-Que?

-Bebés?- repitió Harry- de donde vienen?

Lord Voldemort no habló. Sus ojos rojos estudiaron al pequeño cuidadosamente.

-Por que lo preguntas?

Harry se encogió de hombros, después recordó lo mucho que su padre odiaba que hiciera eso. Rápidamente comenzó a explicarse para remendar su error.

-Es solo que estaba leyendo acerca de los hipogrifos- dijo mostrando el ejemplar de _"Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos"_- y vi una fotografía de un bebé hipogrifo- miró los ojos rojos- solo me preguntaba, de donde vienen los bebés hipogrifo, y eso me dejo pensando- Harry frunció el ceño- de donde vienen todos los bebes? Quiero decir, los animales y los humanos y eso?

-Madres, Harry- respondió Voldemort seriamente- los bebés vienen de las madres.

-Eso lo se- Harry deshechó el débil intento de su padre para evitar el tema- pero como se hacen los bebés? Como se meten en la panza de las mamás?

Por primera vez en la vida de Harry, vio como su padre lucía perdido. Su boca se abrió y se cerro nuevamente, sus ojos rojos evitando mirarlo por completo. Se sorprendió por demás al ver a su padre negar con la cabeza, su expresión era la de alguien que se había tragado un pedazo de limón.

-No tengo tiempo para esto!- saltó de repente- lee tu libro, _en silencio_, o ve a tu habitación!

Harry no discutió. Se giró nuevamente y tomó el libro, leyendo en silencio.

Lord Voldemort bajó su cabeza de regreso al pergamino, con pluma en mano, pero no podía trabajar. Estaba muy distraído. Nunca en su vida había pensado tener que enfrentarse a _ese _tipo de pregunta.

Miró al pequeño de siete años y gruñó. Harry estaba haciendo pucheros. _Genial! _Ahora pasaría el resto de la tarde en un frío silencio y cenaría con un niño petulante. _Perfecto!_ Esa era la razón por la que evitaba regañar a Harry. Le tomaba muchísimo tiempo volver a abrirse, y Voldemort lo necesitaba bien y contento. Necesitaba que Harry fuera un libro abierto si quería mantenerlo bajo control.

Al minuto que Harry se molestara y comenzara a cerrarse, perdería el control de lo que había estado construyendo durante seis años.

Voldemort suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. La verdad era que no tenía caso molestarse. El niño solo preguntaba algo muy natural. Merecía una respuesta. Pero eso no significaba que _él _tenía que dársela.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mírame, soy una babosa- susurró Draco tomando la babosa cornuda y lanzándosela a Harry.

-Basta- dijo Harry quitándose la babosa del cabello.

-Haha- Draco tomó otra del frasco y la lanzó nuevamente. Esa vez, la escurridiza cosa dio en la mejilla de Harry.

-Dije, basta!- siseó Harry. Tomó ambas babosas y se las lanzó a Draco. Lo golpearon directo en la cabeza, el rubio soltó un gritito sacudiéndose frenéticamente para quitárselas del cabello.

-Ha!- se burló Harry, sonriendo.

Lucius se giró apartando la vista del pizarrón.

-Cálmense, niños- les dijo suavemente- pongan atención a sus calderos, no a su cabello- siguió señalando a su hijo.

Draco puso las manos en la espalda y bajó la mirada. Enseguida de él, Harry rió.

En raras ocasiones, se le permitía a Draco asistir a las clases de Pociones con Harry en la Mansión Riddle. Pero Lucius ya comenzaba a arrepentirse. Él solo, Harry era un estudiante modelo; trabajaba duro, escuchaba sus instrucciones con mucha atención y siempre terminaba la lección del día, sin importar lo mucho que le tomara. Agregaba a Draco a la ecuación y de pronto Harry estaba completamente distraído, catapultando ingredientes al otro lado del salón y apenas adelantando un poco las clases.

Lucius se frotó la sien, tratando de controlar su temperamento con los niños. De ahora en adelante dejaría a Draco en casa. Era demasiada distracción para Harry.

-Ya, suficiente- dijo Lucius, forzando todo su enojo a concentrarse en su propio hijo y no en el de Lord Voldemort- concentrence.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se enderezaron, poniéndole toda su atención, de momento. Lucius se giró nuevamente hacia el pizarrón para terminar de escribir las instrucciones.

Su horrible humor no era por el mal comportamiento de los niños. Era la maldita tarea que le habían encomendado, una que debía cumplir al finalizar la lección de ese día. Cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose al solo pensar en_ La Charla._

Las instrucciones de Lord Voldemort se paseaban por su mente.

"_Tienes un hijo, Lucius. Ya le has hablado sobre los hechos de la vida? No? Bueno, entonces puedes sentarlos a los dos y darles La Charla. Hazlo mañana"_.

Lucius se maldijo a si mismo. Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Y con los dos juntos, la cosa no tendría fin de ese modo. Se separó del pizzarrón, permitiendo que los chicos copiaran el resto de las instrucciones, antes de que se desvanecieran.

Lucius se sentó y esperó, mirando como los chicos finalizaban su poción. Cuando la Poción para Sanar raspones estuvo terminada, con las muestras en frascos y todos los materiales limpios, finalmente se puso de pie.

-Permanezcan sentados- dijo levantando una mano cuando Harry y Draco pretendían levantarse también.

El par se miró confundido, pero se sentaron nuevamente, mirando a Lucius.

-Tendremos otra lección?- preguntó Harry.

-No- Lucius se acercó quedando de pie frente a ellos- hay otro tema del cual deseo... hablarles.

-Si es por lo de las babosas, Draco comenzó- dijo Harry.

-No es verdad!- protestó el rubio- tu me lanzaste patas de rana la semana pasada.

-Para vengarme por la baba de murciélago que me pegaste- le respondió Harry.

-Suficiente- Lucius levantó una mano nuevamente- por espectaculares que sean sus intentos por acabarse mis ingredientes para pociones, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarles.

Harry y Draco compartieron una mirada tanto confundida como curiosa. Lucius se estiró.

-Creo que ambos están llegando a la edad en la que tienen una curiosidad insaciable por los hechos de la vida.

Un momento de perfecto silencio después, ambos niños soltaron un idéntico _"Huh?"_.

Lucius suspiró.

-Me han comentado que quieren saber de donde es que vienen los bebés- le dijo a Harry.

-Oh, si, eso- Harry se rascó la nariz- solo me dio... curiosidad.

Detrás de él, Draco soltó una risa.

-Pero que estúpido eres- dijo.

Harry se giró para mirarlo.

-Oh, entonces _tu_ si sabes de donde vienen los bebés?

-_Si_- se burló Draco- claro que lo se, no soy idiota.

Harry se giró completamente para encararlo.

-De donde, entonces?- lo retó.

-Vienen de las panzas de las madres- respondió.

Harry parpadeó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Eso lo se, tarado!- exclamó molesto- pero como es que se meten ahí? Y como salen?

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía. Ambos chicos miraron a Lucius nuevamente, quien suspiró derrotado.

-Los infantes si vienen del vientre de las madres- comenzó- bueno, digamos que es como una semilla. Los bebés crecen dentro del vientre de la madre hasta que están listos para nacer.

Harry y Draco lucían horrorizados.

-Crecen?- preguntó Draco- como una planta?

-Dentro?- Harry hizo una mueca- eso no... dolería?

-No lo se- respondió Lucius- se alegraran de saber que no son mujeres y que nunca tendrán que pasar por eso.

-Como es que la semilla llega a la barriga?- preguntó Harry.

-Es obvio- interrumpió Draco- se la tragan- se giró hacia Lucius- verdad, padre?

Lucius hizo una mueca.

-No, no exactamente- conjuró una silla y se sentó frente a los chicos- verán, las semillas deben de venir del padre- explicó- es por eso que el bebé siempre tiene una madre y un padre. Se necesita a ambos.

Los dos niños asintieron.

-Es lo mismo para los animales?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, se necesita un macho y una hembra para cualquier procreación- ante la mirada confundida de los niños, Lucius explicó- para cualquier tipo de bebé, animal o humano, necesitan un padre y una madre.

-Oh, okay- asintió Harry- entonces como es que sale el bebé?

-Sale por el ombligo?- preguntó Draco.

Harry se giró hacia él, molesto.

-Como podría salir del ombligo?

-Es un orificio!- señaló Draco- tal vez se hace grande y deja que el bebé salga de la panza.

(**N/T: **Lo cambié un poco, ya que en ingles Ombligo es "Belly Button" osea "Botón de Panza". La traducción literal de la explicación de Draco sería:

_-Es un botón!- señaló Draco- tal vez solo lo presionan y la panza se abre para permitirle salir al bebé._)

Harry se giró hacia Lucius preguntando si era cierto con la mirada.

-Muy imaginativo- Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír- pero no, Draco, eso no es lo que pasa.

-No?- preguntó el rubio- entonces como sale?

-La madre tiene que parirlo- explicó Lucius.

-Parir?- preguntó Harry- como?

-Piénsenlo- les dijo Lucius- si se tragan una moneda, como es que sale?

Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño y entrecerraron los ojos. Entonces los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron a mas no poder y una expresión de horror se apoderó de sus facciones.

-No!- jadeó.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza.

-Si.

-Tienen que... los bebés vienen de... de allá abajo?!

Lucius no quería especificar la ciencia exacta del nacimiento de un bebé, así que simplemente sonrió.

Draco se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Harry y se encogió en su asiento.

-Ewww!- sacudió la cabeza- eso es asqueroso!

-Así es como naces- le dijo Lucius.

Harry y Draco se miraron, completamente sorprendidos y negando con la cabeza.

-No, no nací así!- objetó Draco.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Harry poniéndose algo verdoso.

-Ustedes preguntaron- dijo Lucius, sonriendo. En realidad ya se divertía, asustando al problemático par- es mi trabajo decirles la verdad- se levantó- ahora, si su curiosidad ya esta satisfecha, es momento que me vaya.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Espera, no nos has explicado como es que el padre pone la semilla en la madre.

La sonrisa de Lucius desapareció. Se quedó de pie.

-Ven, Draco, tenemos que irnos- dijo rápidamente.

-Pero aun no me has respondido- lo detuvo Harry.

Lucius se tomó un momento antes de resignarse y volver a tomar asiento.

-No deben saber exactamente lo que pasa- dijo Lucius suavemente- solo entiendan, que cuando un padre y una madre se aman mucho, se encuentran y su unión forma la semilla dentro de la madre, se queda ahí nutriéndose y protegiéndose por nueve meses, hasta que esta listo para salir al mundo.

Harry y Draco se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Eso no tiene sentido- dijo Draco.

Lucius cerró los ojos derrotado.

-Como es que la semilla llega a la panza de la madre si no se la traga?- preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, y a que te refieres con que se "encuentran"? Los padres y las madres viven en la misma casa, se encuentran todo el tiempo- dijo Harry, confundido.

-Merlín, ayúdame- murmuró Lucius- bien- se enderezó en su lugar- se los voy a decir tan directo como puedo- tomó aire profundamente- las semillas están dentro del pene del hombre, el hombre pone su pene dentro de la madre y planta su semilla en su útero. Así es como se hacen los bebés.

Las bocas de Harry y de Draco se abrieron hasta el suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Las expresiones de los chicos hubieran hecho a Lucius reír, de no ser por que ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

-Oh por Dios!- exclamó Harry.

-Yo no tengo ninguna semilla- Draco sonaba preocupado. Se giró hacia Harry- tienes semillas?

-No, no lo creo- Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Las tendrán cuando crezcan- les dijo Lucius- el cielo entero nos ampare cuando ese momento llegue- murmuró para si mismo- ahora, creo que eso finaliza la discusión. Draco, vamonos.

-Espera, espera- Harry levantó una mano, parecía, de ser posible, aun mas confundido que antes- dijiste que el padre debe poner su pene dentro de la madre- parecía preocupado- por donde lo mete?

Lucius cerró los ojos.

"_Merlín, ayúdame!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ohh, pobre Lucius..! otro mas para la colección y faltan aun unos 4..=D Reviews..=D


	12. My Father's Men

Un poco mas de Drarry... ya mas creciditos.. pero no por eso menos tiernos... espiando al Lord Oscuro..! obviamente grave error.. pero bueno.. veamos ke tal va..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**My Father's Men – Un Hombre de mi Padre..!**

-Fíjate por donde vas!- el susurro furioso de Harry hizo eco en la oscuridad.

-Lo haría su pudiera ver!- respondió Draco.

-Siente tu camino- le dijo Harry, y un minuto después- ow! Ese era mi pie, idiota!

-Lo siento, lo siento.

Los dos pequeños de nueve años iban a tientas por un pequeño pasadizo, caminando lento. Estaba completamente oscuro, ni rastro de luz por ningún lado. Draco seguía a Harry, aferrándose a la manga de su camisa para no quedarse atrás. Harry simplemente adivinaba por donde ir, literalmente sintiendo su camino hacia adelante. Después de un largo rato, la textura que sentían sus dedos cambio de áspera roca a suave.

-Creo que aquí es- susurró Harry.

-Ábrelo- dijo Draco con una nota de urgencia en la voz- esta oscuridad comienza a desesperarme.

-Mantén la voz baja- le advirtió Harry. Se inclinó poniendo ambas manos sobre la lisa y resbalosa pared- _ábrete, te lo ordeno_- siseó en Parsel.

La pared comenzó a moverse, acariciando sus dedos.

-_Detente!_- siseó cuando la pequeña puerta se había abierto apenas un centímetro.

La luz proveniente de la habitación del otro lado, se filtraba por la apertura. Harry se giró, podía ver el nervioso rostro de Draco detrás de él.

-_Esta bien_- le aseguró.

Draco lo miró confundido.

-En ingles, Harry- le dijo.

-Oh, lo siento- Harry sonrió burlesco- es difícil distinguirlos.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-No tienes por que restregarme en la cara que hablas Parsel.

-No es mi culpa que no pudieras aprender- le dijo Harry.

Draco lo ignoró y se agachó para espiar por la pequeña abertura, Harry se quedó de pie. Podía ver el respaldo de la silla de Lord Voldemort y a un hombre envuelto en una capa negra que estaba de cara a ellos. Harry se sintió algo incomodo. Estaba espiando a su Padre durante una reunión con Mortífagos. Si lo atrapaba...

Pero Harry se forzó a calmarse. Estaba completamente seguro de que no podían verlo. Lo que se abría en la pared era un enorme retrato que estaba detrás del escritorio de su Padre en la otra habitación. La oficina de su Padre tenía incontables cuadros en las paredes, la mayoría tenía serpientes en ellos. Con ese retrato abierto apenas un poco, Harry estaba seguro de que nadie lo vería. O al menos eso esperaba.

-Ya comenzó?- susurró Draco.

-No puedo ver- respondió Harry, la silla de su Padre le bloqueaba parte de su visión.

Ese dia era la iniciación de un nuevo Mortífago. Los chicos habían escuchado a Bella y Lucius hablando el día anterior. Pero claro, mientras mas preguntaba Harry, menos cosas le decía Bella, siempre finalizaba la discusión con un _"Se te hará saber cuando sea necesario que lo sepas"_. Así que Harry y Draco habían decidido que era necesario saberlo, _todo_.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, como siempre, con las antorchas en las paredes encendidas, mandando un brillo serpenteante en todas direcciones. Harry no podía verlo, pero podía sentir la presencia de su Padre. Particularmente en su cicatriz. Dedujo que estaba oculto por el respaldo de la silla, sentado del otro lado. Harry odiaba esa cosa. Le había dicho a su padre en incontables ocasiones, lo mucho que esa silla era excesivamente dramática.

El suave murmullo en la habitación se apagó al momento que una figura se puso de pie. La respiración de Harry se entrecortó al ver lo amenazador y peligroso que se miraba su Padre, envuelto en ropas negras y con su varita en mano. Pudo ver el perfil del rostro de su Padre cuando medio giró la cabeza, sin lugar a dudas su expresión helaba la sangre de todos sus seguidores. La expresión en su rostro era una que Harry nunca había visto antes. Tan cruel y viciosamente arrogante que le puso la piel de gallina al pequeño.

Su Padre irradiaba temor; un frio y brutalmente desgarrador aura que causaba que los pulmones de Harry no pudieran tomar oxigeno. Se estremeció, de pronto pensando que no estaba seguro si era buena idea ver lo que sucedía en la oficina de su Padre. Pero, como si fuera un magneto, se quedó justo donde estaba, dejándose llevar por su poderosa curiosidad.

-Ven al frente.

Harry estuvo a punto de avanzar un paso, creyendo por un segundo que su Padre se dirigía a él. Pero el tono que había usado no era el correcto. Su Padre le daba ordenes, todo el tiempo, pero nunca era así de frio.

Una figura salio de entre el mar de capas negras, temblando, con la cabeza agachada y la capucha puesta. Se arrodilló frente a Voldemort.

-Ya viene- se escuchó el susurro emocionado de Draco.

Harry quería decirle que se callara, pero no encontraba su voz para poder hablar.

-Quieres unirte a mi ejercito?- la fría voz de Lord Voldemort hizo eco en la habitación.

La figura de rodillas frente a él, asintió.

-Habla cuando me respondas- dijo Voldemort- si quisiera que fueras mudo te removería la lengua.

La figura a sus pies tembló aun mas.

-S... si, Amo, de... deseo servirle.

Harry y Draco miraron como Voldemort alzaba su varita. Con la punta empujó la capucha para descubrir la cabeza del hombre que la llevaba. Harry se esforzó por ver quien era el hombre, pero todo lo que veía era una cabeza rubia, inclinada y quieta. Voldemort volvió a mover su varita y la puso bajo la barbilla del hombre. Levantó su rostro bruscamente. Harry miró el rostro pálido y sudoroso de un hombre joven, con aterrorizados ojos café, mirando fijamente a Lord Voldemort.

Harry sabía que ese era un error.

-Sabes quien soy?- preguntó la fria voz de Voldemort.

El hombre hablo, su voz ronca ante la amenaza de sentir la varita de Voldemort en su cuello.

-Si, Amo.

-Y aun así te atreves a mirarme a los ojos y hablar?

El hombre bajó la mirada rápidamente, pero era demasiado tarde.

-No creo que tengas lo necesario para ser un Mortifago- Voldemort apartó su varita, dejando que el hombre inclinara la cabeza nuevamente- los hombres que me sirven deben conocer cual es su lugar.

-Mi Lord- el hombre se estremeció- se que mi lugar esta a tus pies. Por favor, deme la oportunidad de servirle. No se decepcionará.

Hubo un perfecto silencio después de sus palabras. Harry y Draco apenas si respiraban, mirando como Lord Voldemort se giraba y daba un par de pasos hacia un lado, su roja mirada escaneando el mar de hombres encapuchados con las cabezas bajas. Harry vio una sonrisa formarse en los labios de su Padre. Le causó un escalofrío.

-Macnair, Nott- Voldemort señaló a los dos hombres. Ambos hicieron una profunda reverencia ante él antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. Voldemort miró de vuelta al hombre arrodillado- debes probar que eres digno de tener un lugar entre mis seguidores- le dijo- eres afortunado de que sea tan paciente. Te daré una oportunidad de que me lo demuestres.

El hombre asintió vigorosamente.

-Gracias, Mi Lord, gracias, gracias.

Harry y Draco miraron como el mar de hombres encapuchados se abría para dar paso a una figura, una inmóvil figura con la ropa llena de manchas de sangre era arrastrada por Macnair y Nott.

-Merlín- susurró Draco.

Harry observó sin decir palabra. Había un gracioso silbido en sus oídos, su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho mientras miraba a la moribunda figura. Había sangre... en todos lados. En el rostro del hombre, su cabello, manos, todo estaba manchado en rojo. Pero era la forma en la que gemía, con tanto dolor y agonía, lo que había revuelto el estomago de Harry.

Macnair y Nott soltaron al hombre frente al próximamente Mortífago y se alejaron, con las manos en la espalda y la cabeza agachada. Voldemort sonrió y se acercó al hombre que sangraba.

-Sabes quien es?- le preguntó a su nuevo recluta.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No, Amo.

-Este- Voldemort apuntó con su varita- es uno de mis Mortífagos. Un mago muy capaz, o lo era, hasta ayer, cuando me falló- volvió la mirada hacia el hombre arrodillado- esos que me fallan no tienen ningún uso para mi. No importa lo que hicieron en el pasado, ni todas las victorias que me hayan traído. Si me fallas, solo una vez, seras apartado del camino.

El hombre torturado soltó un lloriqueo, su sangriento rostro se elevó solo un poco. Sus manos se movieron temblorosas hasta que llegaron al pliegue de la capa de Voldemort y se aferró a ella. El sonido que dejó salir fue un lamento mas que palabras. Pero Harry escuchó una palabra, la única que entendió, y le heló la sangre.

-Piedad!

Voldemort sonrió de lado.

-Eso no existe- susurró como respuesta y se alejó, quitando su capa del agarre del hombre. Levantó la vista nuevamente para mirar a su recluta- quieres probarte a ti mismo?- preguntó antes de volver a mirar la ensangrentada figura- mátalo.

Harry escuchó el jadeo de Draco, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para reaccionar. Temía que, de abrir la boca, terminaría vomitando. Llenos de puro terror, los dos pequeños de nueve años se quedaron mirando como el hombre hincado sacaba su varita.

-No, no, no lo hagas!- susurró Draco desesperadamente.

El hombre apuntó con su varita al Mortífago ensangrentado. La victima gimió fuertemente, eran gemidos y gruñidos pidiendo piedad. Pero el hombre tenía que probarse a si mismo. Así que ni siquiera lo dudó.

-Avada Kedavra!

Harry no vio la luz verde, solo la sintió, se había apartado de la pared, tirando de Draco junto con él. No quería ver el asesinato de un hombre, y estaba seguro de que Draco tampoco quería verlo. Pero el sonido de aplausos y vítores que provenían de la habitación continua les aseguraba que el nuevo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

-_Ciérrate!_- siseó Harry al cuadro y este obedeció, dejando a los dos niños envueltos en oscuridad una vez mas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando los dos niños salieron del pasaje, ambos estaban completamente pálidos y temblaban un poco. Draco parecía a punto de vomitar. Harry se sentía igual. Se escabulleron rápidamente hacia la parte de la mansión que era solo para Harry, llegando rápidamente a la habitación del chico.

No dijeron nada, no pronunciaron palabra. Se quedaron en la habitación de Harry, mirándose el uno al otro. Fue casi media hora después que Draco finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Eso fue... eso fue horrible.

Harry asintió.

-Muy horrible.

-No lo entiendo- Draco negó con la cabeza- por que el Lord Oscuro mataría a un Mortífago?

-No lo escuchaste?- preguntó Harry sintiendo que su estomago se revolvía al recordar- dijo que el hombre le había fallado.

-Quieres decir que falló en una misión?- preguntó Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Debe ser eso- murmuró.

Draco se quedó en silencio.

-Harry?

-Hmm.

-Creo... que no quiero ser un Mortífago.

Harry lo miró.

-Buena idea, no creo que debas serlo tampoco.

-Pero esa no puede ser una iniciación normal- dijo Draco negando con la cabeza- quiero decir, si mata a un Mortífago cada vez que tiene un nuevo recluta, entonces el Amo tendría el mismo numero de Mortífagos sin importar cuantos se le unan.

Harry asintió.

-Si, exacto- hizo todo lo posible por calmar su acelerado corazón- esa no fue una iniciación normal. Mi Padre no haría esto a menos que fuera necesario- sintió que el nudo en su estomago se aflojaba un poco- aparte no sabemos que fue lo que hizo el Mortífago. Quiero decir, tal vez en verdad lo echó a perder, tal vez le costó mucho a Padre y era por eso que estaba... como estaba- pasó su lengua por sus labios forzando a su mente a olvidar la escena del hombre ensangrentado, y lo horribles que sonaban sus lamentos- Padre lo castigó tan severamente por que... por que tenía que hacerlo, ya sabes, es... es parte de su trabajo asegurarse que no lo arruinen.

Draco asintió.

-Si... si, exacto- aseguró- el hombre probablemente se lo merecía.

Harry se removió en su asiento. Muy en el fondo sabía que nadie se merecía ese destino. Lo molestaba mas de lo que quería admitir, que su Padre hubiera dado la orden para torturar a ese hombre, y lo fácil que había ordenado su ejecución. De no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos no lo hubiera creído.

-Creo que de ahora en adelante debemos enfocarnos en espiar solo a los Mortífagos y no al Lord Oscuro- dijo Draco.

Harry asintió.

-Si- respondió- de acuerdo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si Draco.. no seas Mortífago.. solo quédate con Harry..! así esta mejor..! Reviews reviews..!


	13. My Best Friend The Dark Prince

Ya ya... subo otro por ke el pasado estaba bastante corto..xD aunke este también lo esta...! Veamos ke tal les parece un poco mas de Drarry..! y aki observamos el sufrimiento de nuestro Príncipe al notar ke.. en efecto.. es una copia exacta de su papá Potter...-.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**My Best Friend; The Dark Prince - Mi Mejor Amigo; El Príncipe Oscuro..!**

Era el invierno mas frio que Harry recordaba. La nueve afuera cubría ya los dos metros. El aire estaba congelado. Estaba tan frío que le habían prohibido salir a entrenar al patio de entrenamiento en el bosque. En lugar de eso, Voldemort había cambiado una gran porción de la mansión en un centro de entrenamiento. Harry estaba feliz, pasaba casi cada minuto de su tiempo ahí, pero aun así extrañaba entrenar fuera.

Se dirigió a su habitación, su cabello aun mojado por las regaderas que estaban en el salón de entrenamiento. Se apartó los mechones negros de los ojos, maldiciendo su terco cabello que se negaba a permanecer quieto. Era parte de su maldición, la maldición de ser un _Potter_. Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a caer en esa miseria nuevamente. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo frente al espejo día tras día, observando como cada vez se parecía mas a James Potter.

Gruñó, cerrando los puños fuertemente. Por que no podría su Padre aplicarle un glamour? La que se había puesto el mes pasado había sido perfecta. Lucía justo como una versión menor de su Padre. En realidad era así, ya que Harry se había esforzado mucho en hacer el glamour perfecto para parecerse lo mas posible a una foto de Tom Riddle en Hogwarts. Pero claro, como siempre, su Padre se había negado rotundamente y Harry había tenido que revertir el hechizo.

Con una patada llena de frustración, abrió la puerta de su habitación, entrando de golpe.

-Whoa!- escuchó una voz familiar- en donde es el incendio?

Harry se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos abriéndose de sorpresa, todo el enojo y frustración se desvanecieron.

-Draco?

El rubio le sonrió, llamándolo para que se acercara con él al sofa.

-Ya era hora, Harry- dijo poniéndose de pie- te he esperado por horas.

-Cuando regresaste?- preguntó Harry apresurándose a ir hacia su amigo.

-Hace dos días- respondió Draco- son vacaciones de Navidad. Dos semanas.

Harry sonrió. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la ultima vez que había visto a su mejor amigo. Los pequeños de once años se sentaron en los sillones que Harry tenía en su habitación.

-Y- dijo Harry- como es?

-Hogwarts?- preguntó Draco con sus cejas alzadas.

-No, la comida- dijo Harry rodando los ojos- claro que Hogwarts! Como es? Es como todos dicen?

Draco sonrió.

-Es mejor- respondió.

-De verdad?- Harry estaba impresionado. Era casi imposible conseguir un comentario positivo de los Malfoy.

-Es simplemente magnifico- admitió Draco- el castillo es... enorme, quiero decir, tan enorme que dudo que siete años sean suficientes para conocerlo todo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron a mas no poder.

-Si?

-Una vez que bajamos del tren, tuvimos que tomar botes para cruzar el lago y llegar a la escuela- Draco comenzó a contar todo- después fuimos al Gran Comedor. Esta bien, es como del tamaño de nuestro salón de banquetes- los ojos de Draco brillaron- pero el techo es genial. Esta encantado para que parezca el cielo de verdad. Como sea, también nos pusieron el Sombrero Seleccionador. Un harapo viejo, pero sabe lo que hace. Apenas si tocó mi cabeza y gritó Slytherin- Draco levantó la barbilla, el orgullo salia por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Si, Lucius me dijo- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Los dormitorios son la mejor parte. El nuestro esta en las mazmorras, y por lo que he escuchado, Slytherin tiene la mejor Sala Común- continuó Draco- oh, pero lo mejor lo mejor, nuestro Jefe de Casa es Severus Snape.

Harry se sorprendió.

-En verdad?

-Si, y a todos se las pone sumamente difícil, menos a los Slytherin.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Podría hacer un esfuerzo por mantener su identidad en secreto.

Draco soltó una risa.

No esconde sus preferencias. Favorece nuestra casa abiertamente. Y ya les ha quitado muchísimos puntos a los Gryffindor, es graciosisimo.

-Puntos?- preguntó Harry.

-Es una competencia. A lo largo del año, cada casa debe acumular puntos, respondiendo preguntas y esas cosas. La casa con mas puntos al final del año escolar gana la Copa de las Casas.

Harry sonrió.

-Copa de las Casas? Y todos pueden beber de ella, o que?

-No, no es para bebe...- Draco se dio cuenta que Harry se burlaba de él. Entrecerró los ojos- muy gracioso, Harry.

Harry rió.

-Y que mas?- preguntó.

-Las clases están bien, podrían mejorar- dijo Draco- y luego están los partidos de Quidditch- su rostro pálido brilló- Slytherin tiene el _mejor_ equipo! Hemos ganado la copa... el Trofeo de Quidditch, sabiondo- añadió ante la risa de Harry- cada año de la ultima década.

-Jugaste?- preguntó Harry.

-No, a los de primer año no se les permite estar en el equipo. Regla estúpida, pero bueno, Hogwarts tiene muchas cosas estúpidas.

-Como que?

-Como todos esos sangre sucia en la escuela- Draco hizo una mueca- es asqueroso, tenemos que comer en el mismo lugar que ellos, asquerosas criaturas! Gracias a Merlín, ningún Slytherin es de ese tipo- miró a Harry- sería genial que estuvieras ahí también- dijo en voz baja- te imaginas; el heredero de Slytherin siendo seleccionado en Slytherin junto conmigo. Ni siquiera puedo contarles al resto de mis compañeros que te conozco- sus hombros decayeron un poco- desearía que vinieras a Hogwarts.

Muy en el fondo, Harry también lo deseaba. Pero él no estaba destinado a ir a Hogwarts. La escuela era para niños normales. Él ya no era un niño.

-Y que hay del_ Director_?- preguntó Harry cambiando el tema- como es?

Draco hizo una pausa.

-Honestamente, es un poco idiota- dijo.

Harry alzó las cejas.

-En serio?

-Habla puras tonterías- dijo Draco- inventa sus propias palabras intentando ser gracioso- negó con la cabeza- pero de verdad no lo es.

-Parece que simplemente juega a hacerse idiota, para que nadie sepa lo inteligente que es en realidad- dijo Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-A quien le importa Dumbledore- dijo con una media sonrisa- prefiero hablar del _Príncipe Oscuro._

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Dile a tu padre que deje eso!- dijo- ese sobrenombre esta colmando mi paciencia!

Draco soltó una risa.

-Esta bastante orgulloso de que se le ocurriera- dijo el rubio- lo escuché hablando con mi madre. Hablaba de como en verdad si eras un Príncipe, ya que eres el heredero del Lord Oscuro y todo eso- sonrió burlonamente ante la molestia de Harry- también dijo que al Lord Oscuro le gusta el sobrenombre.

-Claro que le gusta- dijo Harry- queda perfectamente con su engreído punto de vista.

-Bueno, vete acostumbrando. No creo que mi padre deje de usarlo en un futuro muy cercano- le advirtió Draco.

-Ya tiene a Bella llamándome así también- se quejó Harry- me llamó así todo el día de ayer, solo para molestarme.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Solo esperemos que no se le pegue a los demás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y no solo se les pego a los Mortífagos.. si no a todos nosotros..!xD con todo respeto... anden.. mas Reviews y seré buena y les daré otro capi de A Part of Me en Navidad..xD


	14. Good Friend Does Not Tattle

Otro Drarry..! es el penúltimo..!xD y no se si subir el capi de A Part of Me antes del ultimo de este.. que opinan.? díganme en review si actualizo Becoming the Dark Prince o A Part of Me..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Good Friend Does Not Tattle – Un Buen Amigo no Chismea..!**

Draco tocó la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo. La puerta se abrió y se apresuró a entrar.

-Harry?- lo llamó.

-Dame un segundo!- le respondió el chico desde la puerta cerrada del baño.

Draco podía escuchar el agua de la ducha aun corriendo.

-Un segundo, si como no- se quejó.

Miró la impresionante habitación, buscando algo para entretenerse en lo que Harry terminaba de bañarse, y a como era Harry, eso podría tomarle una hora. Escaneo los libros en las estanterías, pero él ya había laido casi todos. Se giró mirando el escritorio, ignorando todo el usual cochinero que su amigo acumulaba. Pero algo captó su atención. Draco se giro para miró el Pensadero negro, que descansaba imponente sobre el escritorio, una neblina plateada flotaba dentro de el.

El chico de trece años se acercó, su corazón latiendo salvajemente. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por el Pensadero de Harry. Lo había visto una vez, cuando había entrado sin tocar, había visto como el Pensadero se transformaba en el anillo negro y plateado que Harry siempre llevaba. Pero Harry siempre lo mantenía en secreto, sin importar lo mucho que insistía Draco, nunca le decía lo que tenía ahí guardado.

Claro, Draco sabía parte del contenido. No necesitaba que le dijeran que Harry mantenía ahi ocultos los recuerdos de como lo maltrataban. Y, a pesar de su curiosidad inicial, Draco no deseaba ver como habían tratado a su amigo sus padres biológicos. Pero Draco tenía una corazonada de que Harry no solo contenía esos recuerdos ahí, y el hecho de que Harry fuera extremadamente posesivo con su anillo-pensadero solo avivaba su curiosidad.

Draco miró sobre su hombro, hacia la puerta del baño. La regadera aun sonaba. Harry no saldría pronto, probablemente. Se giró de nuevo hacia el escritorio. Un pequeño vistazo no dañaría a nadie, cierto?

Con una sonrisa, Draco se inclinó, cayendo de cabeza en el Pensadero. Justo a mitad de la ultima memoria depositada, la cual era la de una multitud gritando y silbando, un cuadrilátero y un Harry que lucía mucho mayor, enfrentándose a un oponente Muggle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco probablemente solo había visto la mirad de la pelea contra el Muggle cuando una fuerza tiró bruscamente de él hacia arriba. Calló de espaldas al suelo en la habitación de Harry. Sorprendido levantó la mirada y vio a su mejor amigo de trece años mirándolo completamente furioso.

-Que demonios, Draco?- exclamó Harry- que estabas haciendo ahí?

-Yo?- Draco se puso de pie rápidamente- que demonios hacías _tu_ en _ese lugar_?- saltó- un club de pelea Muggle? Estuviste en un _club de pelea Muggle_?

El rostro de Harry enrojeció. Su cabello seguía húmedo por la ducha y caía sobre sus ojos.

-Eso no te importa!- siseó.

-Por que irías a un lugar como ese? Acaso perdiste por completo la cabeza?- preguntó Draco.

-Que diablos hacías mirando mis cosas en primer lugar?- preguntó Harry.

-No sabia que iba a ver algo como _eso_ ahí!- dijo Draco señalando el Pensadero. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos- eso es lo que haces por las noches, no?- preguntó Draco- vas a ese club de pelea a luchar contra Muggles. Aprendes su modo de luchar!

Harry apartó la mirada y se acercó a su Pensadeto.

-Tienes que dejar de mirar entre mis cosas, Draco. Nunca sabes, uno de estos días tal vez me provoques demasiado.

-No estas respondiendo mis preguntas!- Draco ignoró la amenaza. Recibía una de vez en cuando, pero sabía que Harry no lo decía en serio- te escapas por las noches a pelear con _Muggles_! Por que?

-Por que quiero y por que puedo, si?- escupió Harry.

Draco se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Te das cuenta de lo que te haría el Lord Oscuro si se entera de que te reúnes con asquerosos Muggles a sus espaldas?- preguntó, aterrorizado- acaso quieres morir lenta y horriblemente? Por que eso es lo que te pasará.

-Eso no te incumbe- le dijo Harry- lo que mi Padre haga o no me afecta a mi, no a ti.

-Claro que me importa!- dijo Draco- pero me alegra no ser parte de ello- dijo señalando molesto hacia el Pensadero- pero mas te vale tener una buena razón para ofrecerle al Lord oscuro.

-La tengo- respondió Harry.

-En verdad?- preguntó Draco con ojos entrecerrados- por que no me iluminas? Cual propósito podrías tener para salir por las noches a pelear contra Muggles?

Harry miró a Draco por un momento. Un tenso silencio quedó entre los dos.

-Recuerdas el incidente con Nott?- preguntó Harry rápidamente.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Te refieres al que sucedió cuando tenías siete años?- preguntó.

Harry asintió.

-Desde ese incidente, siempre siento un pequeño temor en mi cabeza. Estaba completamente indefenso ante Nott. Sin mi varita no soy nada- dijo Harry y Draco podía escuchar el miedo en su voz- mi poder solo esta presente cuando tengo mi varita. No puedo protegerme sin ella. Aun con la magia sin varita, los hechizos que puedo hacer son limitados. Así que me puse a pensar; si pudiera aprender combate físico entonces podría ser poderoso con o sin varita. Se me ocurrió que podría defenderme sin varita. Y como ningún otro mago se ha molestado en aprender combate físico, sería una desventaja para ellos. La única razón por la que no le he dicho a mi Padre es por que se que se negará a dejarme por miedo a mi seguridad. Recuerdas lo que te dije de esos Muggles que lo molestaban cuando estaba en el orfanato?

Un escalofrío involuntario invadió a Draco. Las historias que había escuchado sobre Lord Voldemort y esos horribles Muggles torturándolo se pasearon por su cabeza. Era

demasiado perturbador. De hecho le había rogado a Harry para que no le contara mas.

Harry siguió, tomando el silencio de Draco como afirmación.

-Una vez que aprenda todos los aspectos del combate físico planeo mostrarle a mi Padre mis nuevas habilidades. Le confesaré todo. Estará molesto al principio, pero después, cuando vea lo poderoso que me he vuelto, estará contento.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Estas tan obsesionado con el poder como mi papá.

Lo decía como broma, pero el semblante de Harry se ensombreció.

-El poder lo es todo, Draco- dijo en voz baja- sin poder, yo no era nada. Me trataban peor que un animal por que estaba indefenso- un pequeño escalofrío recorrió a Harry- mi Padre me dio mi poder y quiero que crezca. Quiero usar mi poder para hacerme mejor. No quiero estar indefenso nunca mas.

-Si, bueno, eso esta bien... pero... no lo se, _Muggles_?- dijo Draco con una mueca de asco- no pudiste aprender a luchar con... no se, dragones?

Harry sonrió.

-Lo se, es terrible, pero si tienen buenas técnicas de lucha- se defendió el moreno.

-Pero son criaturas despreciables, no tanto como los Sangre Sucia. Se debería ser un mago sangre Pura, o un Muggle-Muggle. Todo esto de la mezcla de sangre es asqueroso!

-Exacto- dijo Draco.

-Como sea, ahora que te lo dije, necesito que me prometas algo- dijo Harry girándose hacia su Pensadero, volviendo a transformarlo en un anillo con un movimiento de su varita.

-Lo se, lo se, no debo decirle a nadie, verdad?- murmuró Draco.

-De echo iba a decir que no intentes recordarlo- Harry se giró con varita en mano y apuntó a su amigo- Obliviate.

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. El hechizo de lio directo en el pecho. Draco pareció confundido, parpadeando unas cuantas veces.

-Um... Harry, que... que estaba diciendo?

Harry sonrió y se acercó a su mejor amigo mientras se ponía su anillo.

-Me decías sobre tu partido de Quidditch antes de las vacaciones de Navidad- le dijo llevando a Draco hacia el sofá.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fue casi una semana después que Draco regresó a pasar el día con Harry. Las horas pasaron rápido para el par de chicos, antes de darse cuenta, Lucius ya había regresado para llevarse a Draco de vuelta a casa.

-Pero aun no le muestro a Draco mi nuevo set de dagas- se quejó Harry.

-Me iba a enseñar como lanzarlas- se le unió Draco.

-Deberás esperar a ver al Príncipe Oscuro en acción otro día- sonrió Lucius.

Bella entró en la habitación.

-Es hora de ir a casa, Draco- insistió la mujer- Harry tiene que entrenar antes de la cena.

-Por que no puedo mirarlo entrenar?- rogó Draco- por favor, padre, si? Puedo ser el compañero de duelo de Harry.

Harry soltó una risa burlona.

-Si, claro.

Draco se giró para mirarlo.

-Por que no? Soy bastante bueno en duelos- protestó Draco.

-Tal vez si- sonrió Harry- pero no es posible que puedas resistir un duelo contra mi.

La indignación de Draco aumentó al darse cuenta que ambos, su papá y tía, también sonreían burlonamente.

-Si, bueno, no eres Merlín re-encarnado!- exclamó mirando a Harry.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera- aseguró el moreno- pero estoy seguro que soy lo mejor que ha habido desde su muerte.

-No eres perfecto, Harry- dijo Draco, girándose para mirar a su padre antes de decir- ese árbol que explotó la semana pasada, fue culpa de el _"Confringo"_ de Harry, falló al banco.

-Oye!- la sonrisa de Harry pronto se transformó en una mueca de molestia- que estas haciendo?

Draco le sonrió burlonamente antes de girarse hacia Bella.

-Y esa maldición "Ripple" de la que estas tan orgullosa de él? Harry aun no puede hacer que funcione!

-Draco?- Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente antes de girarse hacia Lucius- ese agujero en la pared de tu salón de reuniones no fueron los Elfos Domésticos, fue el patético intento de Draco por conjurar un _"Impedument Jinx"_.

Lucius se giró hacia su hijo, sin habla. El pequeño rubio había enrojecido de enojo.

-Si, bueno, esa marca en la alfombra de la entrada no fue culpa de los Mortífagos, fue un intento fallido de un "_Incendio"_ por parte de Harry, tía Bella- reveló Draco.

-Eso fue tu culpa, me distrajiste mientras intentaba conjurar bolas de fuego sin varita!- dijo Harry. Se giró hacia Lucius- Draco fue el que intentó hacer una poción para descinchar y explotó el escritorio en tu oficina!

-Eso fue hace cuatro años!- gritó Draco- Harry fue el que robó Felix Felicis del armario de pociones del Amo.

-Hace seis años!- gritó Harry- y solo lo hice por que tu me retaste a hacerlo!

-Chicos...- trató de calmarlos Bella, pero los dos estaban perdidos en su enojo el uno con el otro.

-Draco rompió la mesa de tu comedor!

-Harry perdió su varita por casi tres días antes de que yo le ayudara a encontrarla!

-Draco no puede hacer el hechizo para cambiar cosas de lugar, aun no le sale!

-Eso fue hace dos años! Ahora ya puedo!- escupió Draco- no fue un Mortífago de rango menor el que rompió la ventana del primer piso, fue Harry!

-Draco usa _"Petrificus Totalus" _en los elfos Domésticos para hacerlos faltar a sus labores!

-Harry sale por las noches a un club de pelea Muggle!

La boca de Harry se abrió hasta el suelo mirando a Draco lleno de sorpresa. Lucius y Bella se giraron hacia Harry, sin habla, sus ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear. Obviamente esperaban que Harry negara esa horrenda acusación, pero lo único que Harry podía hacer era abrir y cerrar la boca en completo shock. Finalmente encontró su voz.

-Como sabes eso?!- gritó.

-Oh, por favor- se burló Draco- te crees superdotado pero no pudiste hacer ese simple "_Obliviate_" correctamente. Recuerdo todo lo que vi en tu Pensadero- señaló a Harry acusadoramente- ahí es a donde va por las noches, tía Bella. Va a asquerosos clubes de pelea y lucha con Muggles! Entonces esconde esos recuerdos en el Pensadero.

La mano de Harry se movió por reflejo para cubrir su anillo, escondiéndolo de la vista. Se encontró con la mirada horrorizada y sorprendida de Bella.

-Bella, no es...

Y fue entonces que sintió el ardor en su cicatriz.

Se giró rápidamente, su corazón a punto de salirsele del pecho, y vio a su Padre, de pie en la puerta. Harry pasó saliva, su boca se había quedado completamente seca de repente al mirar los ojos rubí de su padre brillar furiosos. La habitación quedó en silencio. Lucius y Bella cayeron de rodillas de inmediato. Draco los siguió, después de recuperarse de la sorpresa de ver a su Amo entrar en la habitación de repente. Pero Lord Voldemort solo tenía ojos para su hijo, quien estaba de pie nerviosamente frente a él.

-Padre, yo...

Eso fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir antes de que su Padre se girara y saliera de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry estaba en problemas. Estaba en _muchos_ problemas. Lo dejaron solo en su habitación, solo su punzante cicatriz le hacia compañía. Harry se paseó por todo centímetro de la habitación inventando todo tipo de excusas y explicaciones detalladas que le podría dar a su Padre. Pasó una mano por su cabello. Estaba tocando fondo. Sin importar lo que dijera, su Padre estaba que no cabía en si mismo.

Un golpe en su puerta llamó su atención. La puerta se abrió y Draco asomó su cabeza. Harry lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Que quieres?- gruñó Harry- no hay nadie aquí mas que yo. Ve a buscar a mi padre para chismearle un poco mas.

Draco lo miró con sus ojos grises entornados.

-No estaría tan a la defensiva de ser tu- dijo- tu comenzaste.

-Yo?- Harry se giró a mirarlo- tu fuiste el que comenzó a delatarme!

-Si, por que actuabas como si el mismo Dios te hubiese dado los poderes del universo.

-Ya me conoces- dijo Harry- sabes que no lo decía en serio, solo trataba de molestarte.

-Pues hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo Draco.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Por que no me dijiste que el Obliviate no funcionó?

Draco lo miró fijamente.

-Oh, si, eso parece buena idea. Oye, Harry, el Obliviate que me lanzaste no funcionó, por que no lo intentas de nuevo- lo regañó- que crees que soy? Un completo idiota?

-Pues no eres inteligente, eso es seguro- dijo Harry- de otro modo no hubieses abierto la boca- se pasó las manos por el rostro. Su cicatriz seguía doliendole- maldición, Draco! Por que tenías que decirles a todos sobre las peleas. Somos mejores amigos, los mejores amigos no se delatan los unos a los otros!

-Si, pues los mejores amigos tampoco se lanzan Obliviate entre ellos- dijo Draco. Harry se quedó en silencio. Draco negó con la cabeza, sus ojos grises fijos en su amigo- sabes, todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirme que guardara el secreto y yo lo hubiera hecho- le dijo tranquilamente- pero trataste de hacerme olvidar. Los mejores amigos no hacen eso.

Harry no dijo nada, pero su rostro se sonrojó de vergüenza. Lentamente caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó.

-No se que hacer- confesó Harry- esta muy molesto- se sobó la frente.

Draco se sentó junto a él.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo- quiero decir, eres tu. El Amo se enojará, te gritará un poco y eso es todo. Ni Dios podría salvarnos su fuera uno de nosotros, nos arrancaría la cabeza y las usaría para decorar las paredes.

Harry hizo una mueca, otra pinzada de dolor llegó a su cicatriz.

-No estoy seguro de eso- dijo- juzgando por el dolor que siento, creo que si me va a decapitar- cerró los ojos fuertemente presionando su cicatriz con los dedos, pro el dolor no aminoró.

-Jura que nunca intentaras un Obliviate en mi de nuevo- dijo Draco tranquilamente- y yo juro que nunca mas volveré a acusarte de algo.

Harry, a pesar del dolor, sonrió.

-Nada de Obliviate para ti- prometió.

-Nada de acusaciones para ti- respondió Draco.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta se dejó escuchar antes de que se abriera. Bella entró, con expresión fría, la decepción estaba claramente reflejada en sus ojos.

-El Amo quiere hablar contigo- le dijo a Harry.

Sintiendo como el nudo en su estomago se apretaba a mas no poder, Harry se puso de pie y fue a ver a su Padre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su Padre estaba sentado en su silla de respaldo alto cuando Harry entró en su oficina. Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él con un golpe sordo. Voldemort levantó la cabeza, su mirada tan molesta como la ultima que había visto Harry. Respirando profundamente, Harry se acercó, odiando como sus pasos hacían eco en la silenciosa habitación. Se paró frente a él con las manos en su espalda pero la barbilla alzada. Se encontró con la mirada furiosa de su Padre y trató de mantener su expresión tan neutral como fuera posible, aun cuando su cicatriz quemaba furiosamente. No pudo mantenerse en silencio por mucho tiempo.

-Padre, se que estas molesto...

Se detuvo cuando su Padre levantó una mano para callarlo.

-No quiero tus explicaciones.

Harry tragó, el tono era duro y frío. De verdad había hecho enojar a su Padre. Obedientemente guardó silencio. Lord Voldemort escaneó a Harry con su roja mirada.

-Cuanto tiempo?- preguntó- cuanto tiempo llevas escapándote para encontrarte con Muggles?

Harry no dudó. Mentir no era su mejor opción ahora, no con su Padre.

-Tres años.

Voldemort no dijo nada. Mantuvo la mirada puesta en Harry. La cicatriz de Harry dio otra dolorosa y profunda punzada.

-No iras allá nunca mas- dijo Voldemort, su voz cargada de furia- esto se acaba hoy.

Harry asintió. Su cicatriz se sentía al rojo vivo. Se tomó las manos fuertemente en la espalda para no subirla y presionar los dedos en su frente, sabía que si lo hacía solo molestaría mas a su Padre. Siempre le había dicho a Harry que odiaba el dolor que le causaba sin querer cuando se molestaba. Harry ya había hecho enojar demasiado a su Padre por el día, no quería empeorarlo, así que evitó prestarle atención a su cicatriz.

-Puedes retirarte.

La orden fue fría, y le dolía. Voldemort usaba ese tono con sus Mortífagos, pero nunca con él. Harry se giró y dio un par de pasos, pero después se detuvo. Se giró para ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su Padre.

-Si me permites- dijo Harry- quisiera decir algo.

Voldemort se tomó un momento, pero asintió, sus ojos rubí mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Debes saber, Padre, que mis intenciones no eran hacerte enfadar- Voldemort permaneció en silencio- se que no quieres ninguna explicación, pero debo decir algo, es importante.

Voldemort asintió nuevamente.

-Me escapaba al mundo Muggle. Iba a clubes de pelea y luchaba con Muggles- dijo Harry dando un paso hacia en frente- pero hice eso con un solo propósito- tragó saliva, esforzándose por decir lo que debía- por los primeros cuatro años de mi vida solo supe del dolor y el miedo. No era nada mas que una bolsa de boxeo, y la razón era simple; era vulnerable. No sabía como defenderme- levantó la mirada para ver a su Padre a los ojos, sintiendo que la quemazón en su cicatriz aminoraba un poco- hace siete años, cuando Nott me atacó, eso me llevo a darme cuenta de la terrible verdad; seguía siendo vulnerable. Sin mi varita estaba indefenso- Harry negó con la cabeza- no quiero ser vulnerable, Padre. No puedo estar indefenso. No puedo soportarlo- dio otro paso al frente- quería aprender a luchar al estilo Muggle, por si en algún momento me encuentro sin varita, aun podré defenderme. Es mi segunda estrategia, Padre, y es buena. Nadie en el mundo Mágico espera que un mago sepa combate físico- con una pequeña media sonrisa, Harry continuó- y tu siempre me dices que el elemento sorpresa algunas veces puede ganar la batalla.

Voldemort no dijo nada, pero Harry sentía el dolor en su cicatriz aminorar mas y mas. Miró a los ojos a su Padre.

-Iba a decírtelo todo yo mismo. Lo juro, Padre. Solo estaba esperando a que mis habilidades en combate físico mejoraran a un nivel apropiado antes de poder mostrarte... ah!- apenas pudo contener el siseo cuando su cicatriz ardió nuevamente, mas ferozmente que antes. Respiró profundamente, jadeando de dolor. Levantó la mirada para ver los brillantes rubíes de su Padre.

-Si no quieres que aprenda a luchar como Muggle, te juro, Padre, nunca mas iré a esos clubs- dijo Harry- hice lo que hice para hacerme mas fuerte. Pero si no lo apruebas entonces no lo haré. Prefiero morir a decepcionarte, y lo sabes.

Voldemort aun seguía en silencio. Miró a Harry por un minuto entero antes de ponerse de pie.

-Padre...

Harry trató una ultima vez, pero su Padre caminó y lo pasó de largo, ignorándolo perfectamente. Harry cerró los ojos derrotado, sus hombros decayeron.

-Mañana por la mañana- dijo Voldemort al llegar a la puerta- a las siete en punto. Me mostrarás esta segunda estrategia que tienes.

Harry se giró, sus ojos verdes brillando de felicidad.

-Si, Padre- dijo.

Voldemort seguía molesto, su expresión y el dolor de su cicatriz se lo hacían saber a Harry.

-Yo decidiré, después de ver tu presentación, si puedes continuar ese horrible hobby o no.

Harry asintió nuevamente.

Voldemort lo miró una ultima vez.

-Ve a descansar- se dio la vuelta y salió- y toma poción para aliviar el dolor.

La puerta se cerró tras él suavemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana siguiente, a las siete en punto, Harry estaba en la oficina de su padre de nuevo, pero esa vez no estaba solo. Lucius, Draco, Bella, Nott y Macnair también estaban ahí. Lord Voldemort estaba nuevamente sentado en su silla de respaldo alto. Escaneando a los seis frente a él.

-Cinco oponentes son suficientes?- le preguntó a su hijo.

Harry sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

-Puedo contra mas.

Voldemort levantó una ceja.

-Veamos que tal te va con cuatro de mis mejores- llevó su mirada hacia Draco- y un mago mediocre.

Draco se tensó pero aun así hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, como si Voldemort le hubiese dicho un cumplido. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de Harry, quien le sonrió y le cerró un ojo.

-Las reglas- comenzó Voldemort- los cinco atacaran con sus varitas- habló mirando a sus Mortífagos y a Draco- todo vale, incluso la Imperius.

Harry sabía que eso era lo de siempre. Siempre entrenaba con las tres Imperdonables, pero la única Imperdonable que Voldemort les permitía a los demás usar era la Imperius. Y eso era por que Harry podía deshacerse de ella fácilmente. El único que podía usar la maldición asesina o la Cruciatus en presencia de Harry era el mismo Voldemort. Le había dicho a Harry que la razón era simple; él era el único del que estaba seguro no quería lanzarle esas maldiciones a Harry en realidad.

-Harry no puede usar su varita ni su magia- Voldemort levantó la varita de Harry para probar que no la tenía con él- el duelo terminara ya sea que Harry derrote a los cinco de ustedes, o que derroten a Harry.

Harry soltó un bufido burlesco.

-Como si eso pudiera pasar- murmuró.

Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Cálmate, _Merlín_, comportarte así fue lo que te llevó a este embrollo- le susurró el rubio.

Voldemort levantó su propia varita. Chispas verdes volaron de esta.

-Comiencen.

Harry se encontró rodeado por los cinco. Lo rodearon y,a l mismo tiempo, el lanzaron maldiciones. Harry vio los proyectiles de lux ir hacia él. Usualmente, Harry movería su muñeca y su escudo de cuerpo completo color azul lo cubriría al instante. Pero como no tenía permitido usar magia o su varita, tenía que usar métodos alternos. Se lanzó al suelo, esquivando apenas los hechizos. Rodó por el suelo hasta su primer blanco; Nott.

Aun en el suelo, Harry lanzó una patada, dándole con su pie al Mortífago en el estomago, haciendo que el hombre se doblara de dolor. Harry se puso de pie en un fluido movimiento, usando a Nott como escudo para protegerse de las nuevas maldiciones. Pero fue solo durante un momento. Una buena patada en el costado y Nott estaba fuera. Harry se tuvo que lanzar fuera del camino de los hechizos de Macnair, Bella, Lucius y Draco, le lanzaban de todo, desde_ "Stupefy" _hasta _"Imperio"._ Harry se agachaba, rodaba, corría, hasta que llegó a su segundo objetivo; Macnair. La patada de Harry lo hizo perder la varita rápidamente, pero Macnair no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Le lanzó un puñetazo al chico, pero era un puñetazo bastante lento e inestable, por lo que Harry pudo atrapar su puño con una mano fácilmente.

Con un leve giro en el sentido equivocado y la muñeca de Macnair estaba rota. El hombre gritó de dolor y sorpresa, dándole la oportunidad a Harry de golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro, noqueandolo. Un "_Imperius_" de Lucius le dio a Harry sorpresivamente.

-_Detente!_- le ordenó.

-_No!-_ Harry empujó y rompió la maldición Imperdonable.

Le tomó unos diez segundos, pero aun así, era demasiado tarde. Bella tomó la oportunidad de la pequeña pausa de Harry para lanzarle un hechizo bastante fuerte. Harry salió disparado hacia el otro lado de la habitación, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo. Algo mareado, Harry se puso de pie. Bella le sonrió, moviendo su varita.

-Me vas a golpear, Harry?- lo retó- a una mujer? Que mal.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa burlona.

-Una mujer? Donde?- le dijo Harry.

Bella soltó una risita mandando su propio Imperius hacia el chico. Esa vez, Harry se apartó y corrió directo hacia ella. Cambió de ruta a mitad del camino, evadiendo fácilmente las maldiciones de ambos Malfoy. Harry aprovechó que estaba junto a la pared y, dando un salto, dio dos pasos sobre la pared y se impulsó lanzando una patada. Su pie dio de lleno al pecho de Lucius, mandándolo hacia atrás y estampandolo contra la pared. Harry aterrizó sobre sus pies y tuvo que agacharse casi al instante para evitar un hechizo de Draco. Un simple puñetazo en la mejilla y Draco estaba fuera del juego, el chico respiró casi aliviado de que le hubiese tocado tan poco castigo. Solo quedaban Harry y Bella.

Bella hizo una pausa, luego envió un hechizo de desarme, Harry se lanzó hacia adelante, moviéndose ágilmente evadiendo los rayos de luz. Harry cerró su mano en la garganta de Bella, con la otra tomó la muñeca de la mano con la que tomaba su varita. Un pequeño giro y, con un jadeo, Bella soltó la varita. Harry le pateó las piernas haciéndola caer, con todo y su dignidad, sobre su trasero.

-Quédate abajo- le instruyó.

Harry se enderezó, sonriendo de lado mirando a su padre a los ojos. Abrió los brazos señalando los cinco cuerpos caídos en la habitación.

-Gané- declaró.

Voldemort sonrió.

-Creo que no.

Una fuerza invisible repentinamente golpeó a Harry lanzandolo hacia atrás. Golpeó con fuerza sobre el suelo, sacandole el aire. Un espasmo de dolor invadió su espalda y Harry gimió.

Lo siguiente que vio fue el sonriente rostro de su Padre.

-Magia sin varita- declaró- eso vence a las varitas y tu _segunda estrategia_- Voldemort se enderezó- tu defensa física puede ayudarte cuando te ataquen con varitas, pero no sirve de nada cuando no puedes ver o escuchar los ataques. La magia sin varita es lo que te servirá mas- sus ojos se entornaron mirándolo fijamente- ten los estúpidos hobbies que quieras, pero recuerda; _la Magia es Poder_. Nunca lo olvides.

-Harry gruñó.

-Si, señor.

Voldemort se inclinó, tomando a Harry por el collar de sus ropas y tirando para ponerlo de pie.

-Ahora que has aprendido la lección, puedes retirarte.

Harry asintió, soportando las protestas de su espalda.

-Y una última cosa- se acercó a Harry y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa- nunca mantengas nada en secreto, no a mi, entendido?

Harry sintió la advertencia clara en la voz de su padre, y también en la pequeña punzada en su cicatriz. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Entendido, Padre.

-Bien- Voldemort sonrió- puedes continuar tu entrenamiento físico. Puedo ver que necesitas practicar mas.

Harry, a pesar del dolor en su espalda, sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias, Padre.

-No entiendo como esto, escabullendote por todos lados como una rata, te ayuda, pero aparentemente te hace sentir mas confiado, así que esta bien por mi.

Harry rodó los ojos pero sonrió.

-Gracias.

Voldemort dio un apretón a los hombros de Harry antes de apartarse, sacando su varita para despertar a los hombres caídos en su oficina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como todos buenos amigos siempre debe haber peleitas por ahí.. pero eso no disminuye el cariño que se tienen... el ke sigue ya es el ultimo de estos Drarrys tan lindos..! así ke dejen review..!=D


	15. Friends Forever

Muajajajajaja... me rio malevolamente por ke se ke mi Parabatai esperaba actualización de A Part of Me en lugar de esta..xD hahaha pero eske aun no termino de responder sus reviews... cada vez los hacen mas largos..*W* bueno este es el ultimo Drarry.. espero les guste..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Friends Forever – Amigos para Siempre..!**

-No puedes hablar en serio!- dijo Draco abriendo mucho sus ojos grises.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo hago.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-En verdad crees que puedes hacer eso? Vivir el resto de tu vida escondiéndote del Lord Oscuro, del Ministerio y de la jodida Orden?- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados- estas enloqueciendo.

-No tengo muchas opciones, o si?- preguntó Harry.

Draco lo miró.

-Si las tienes, tienes opciones. Seguir viviendo así; durmiendo en moteles baratos y comiendo al mínimo para poder mantenerte con vida- hizo una pausa- o puedes venir conmigo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sentado a la orilla de la pequeña cama, se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar su cabeza en sus manos.

-No puedo.

-Por que no?

Harry lo miró.

-Por que no puedo garantizar que nadie me persiga- Harry se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la ventana- ahora que los Horrocruxes de Voldemort están destruidos, me cazará mas furiosamente que antes- cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro- no puedo meterte en esto, Draco.

-Ya soy parte de esto- le dijo Draco- recuerdas a mi padre? Aun es un Mortífago, y esta encaprichado con recuperarnos a mi madre y a mi, desde que nos fuimos.

Harry se giro para mirarlo.

-Tal vez no es lo que piensas.

Draco soltó una risa seca.

-Oh, créeme, Harry. Se lo que trama y por que quiere reunir a la familia- negó con la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos- mi padre prefiere tenernos a mi madre y a mi enterrados dos metros bajo tierra que tenernos lejos de él. Hiere su orgullo que lo rechacen su esposa e hijo.

Harry bajó la mirada, girándose hacia la ventana de nuevo.

-El tío Marco nos dio un lugar para quedarnos- continuó Draco- ven conmigo, Harry. Aunque sea por un corto tiempo, hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen aquí.

-Es un país diferente, Draco, no un mundo diferente- dijo Harry, hablándole de espaldas- Voldemort me encontrará sin importar a donde vaya.

-Eso no lo sabes- dijo Draco- debes mantener un perfil bajo por los próximos años. Esconderte y esperar. Sus Horrocruxes han desaparecido. Tarde o temprano alguien lo destronará. Entonces podrás volver...- dejó la frase al aire.

Harry se giró a mirar al rubio.

-Y que?- preguntó- qué, Draco? Que podre hacer? Regresar con mi familia a pesar de que traté de asesinar a mi papá y culpar a mi Padrino por ello? No puedo enfrentarme al Mundo Mágico, no cuando estoy sentenciado al Beso aun antes de ser capturado. Que es lo que podré hacer?

Draco respiró profundamente.

-Puedes empezar por mantenerte vivo.

Harry apartó la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

-No soy suicida.

-Insistiendo en quedarte aquí me parece que si lo eres- Draco avanzó hacia él- se lo que estas pensando. No soy estúpido- dijo- piensas que quedándote aquí podrás ver a tu familia desde lejos, mantenerlos vigilados, protegiéndolos aun cuando no puedes estar con ellos.

Harry no respondió.

-No funcionará, Harry- Draco negó con la cabeza- lo único que estarás haciendo es torturarte a ti mismo, mirando lo que no puedes tener. Cada vez que te acercas a los Potter te arriesgas a que te capturen.

-Lo se- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Entonces no lo hagas- le suplicó Draco- mi madre ya se fue, yo también me iré- hizo una pausa- ven conmigo.

Harry se giró para mirarlo con una media sonrisa.

-Quien iba a pensar que tu serias el que me ofreciera protección a mi.

Draco sonrió tristemente.

-No protejo a nadie- dijo- pero te conozco desde que tenemos seis. Somos amigos y justo ahora eso es lo que necesitas, un amigo que te ayude a sacar el trasero de las llamas y que te ayude a permanecer oculto por un tiempo- suspiró, mirando fijamente a Harry con sus grises ojos- harás lo que quieras, siempre lo haces. Creo que lo que quiero decir es; si me necesitas o me quieres para algo, aquí estoy.

Harry asintió.

-Te quiero, Draco.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, con expresiones de idéntica sorpresa en el rostro. Un incomodo silencio siguió a las palabras de Harry.

-Creo que corregiré mis palabras- dijo Harry.

-Si, me sentiría mas cómodo si lo haces- sonrió Draco.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Se acercó y volvió a sentarse a la orilla de la cama, rascándose la barbilla con una mano.

-Bien- dijo después de un minuto entero de silencio- iré contigo. Alejarme de todo esto tal vez me haga bien.

-Por supuesto que te hará bien- le aseguró Draco- me voy esta noche.

Harry levantó la cabeza.

-Esta noche?- negó rápidamente- no puedo irme esta noche, Draco.

-Por que no?

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Tengo... tengo que despedirme primero.

-Bien, envíales una maldita postal, pero nos vamos esta noche.

Harry se levantó.

-Debo ver a Damien antes de irme. No puedo dejarlo así nada mas.

-Por que diablos no?- preguntó Draco.

-Necesito asegurarme de que esta bien- respondió Harry- la ultima vez que lo vi estaba rodeado de Mortífagos y Aurores. Ni siquiera se si esta en custodia del Ministerio ahora- negó con la cabeza- no me iré hasta ver que mi hermano esta bien.

Draco lo miró fijamente con la quijada apretada.

-Bien- siseó- despídete- se giró hacia la puerta- pero después de eso, nos vamos, Harry.

Harry asintió.

-Si, nos vamos.

Draco dejó escapar un gran suspiro tratando de calmarse- Se giró por ultima vez para mirar a Harry antes de salir.

-Dos días- dijo- es tiempo suficiente?

Harry asintió.

-Bastante.

Draco asintió.

-Pasado mañana entonces- dijo- nos veremos aquí.

-No, aquí no- dijo Harry- te veré en tu casa. Nos iremos de ahí.

Draco asintió.

-Funcionará, Harry. Solo espera y veras.

Harry sonrió. Sabía que nada nunca salia bien, no cuando se trataba de él. De algún modo se arruinaba, pero las palabras esperanzadoras siempre eran buenas.

Especialmente si venían de parte de un amigo que siempre había estado a su lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y ya de ahí viene lo de Neville y bla bla bla.. ya saben para donde va... lo importante aquí es que estos dos se quieren y sabemos que hay Drarry oculto aunke lo kieran ocultar..xD algunos reviews..?=D


End file.
